Corazón Pervertido
by Nanami Leunam
Summary: Twilight estaba preocupada desde que Nathaniel no le dirigía la palabra, después del accidente en los vestuarios. Y para empeorar, Castiel y Lysandro tampoco le hablaban. Ella no sabía que ellos planeaban algo... Para nada decente. -¡Lemon! Orgías y más (?) Entren las/los perver...
1. Chapter 1

**Este fanfic es propiedad de mi, los personajes -a excepción de Twilight (sucrette)- son correspondientes al juego rpg Corazón de Melón o Amour Sucré. **

**Contenido explícito no para menores de 18 o inocentes :'D**

**Haré más capítulos dependiendo de los reviews.**

* * *

Después de lo que había sucedido en los vestidores con Nathaniel, todo entre nosotros se había vuelto más distante y frío. Decidí no molestarlo de nuevo a menos que él quisiera hablarme, pero no lo veía posible.

Varias veces lo había descubierto observándome a lo lejos mientras hablaba con Violeta o Iris, o cualquier otra persona. Pero su mirada era distinta. Era mucho más intensa y no se limitaba a observar mi rostro. Me incomodaba, pero le atribuí todo el asunto a su enojo.

La actitud hacía mi con ciertos chicos cambió de repente, también. Ya era costumbre que Castiel no me dirigiera mucho la palabra, pero Lysandro también mantenía una distancia que no me gustaba. Le comenté a Kentin aquello, y dijo que no insistiera, que seguramente Nathaniel les había contado lo sucedido y les pareció injusto que yo hubiese hecho eso. Pero... Castiel y Nathaniel se odian, ¿Por qué se lo contaría?

Viernes, 8;00 p.m. Era la última en el instituto sweet Armoris, pues la directora me había encargado resolver unos asuntos que me habían tomado bastante tiempo. Kentin me había ayudado, pero le insistí que era mi trabajo y lo mandé a casa. Terminados los asuntos, cerré la escuela y caminé en la oscuridad hasta mi hogar mientras tarareaba una canción. Las calles estaban vacías. Me preocupé un poco pero seguí caminando, hasta que escuché pasos. Pero nadie me seguía. Suspiré.

-Ya basta, Twilight... Eres una cobarde.- Me dije. Caminé con un poco más de rapidez, y volvi a girar... Nadie me seguía. Di unos pasos sin voltear a mi dirección original para asegurarme que me encontraba sola, cuando mi espalda chocó contra un cuerpo. Como un ninja, voltée en menos de dos segundos, y asustada grité por la sorpresa. Pero un par de manos silenciaron mi grito casi tan pronto como empezó. Mis ojos rosados se enfocaron y me relajé.

-¡Nathaniel! Vas a darme un infarto. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en casa..- Me silenció colocando un dedo en mis labios.

-Shh.. Twilight, siempre has sido una preguntona... Y una niña que se mete en lo que no le importa. - Su frialdad era aterradora. Abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿E-eh...? N-Nathaniel, sobre lo que pasó... estoy muy apenada, pero sólo vi tu espalda y...- Sus labios se posaron en los míos salvajemente. Me succionaba, y sin permiso alguno abrió mi boca e introdujo su lengua en ella. Abrí mis ojos sonrojada, mientras sentía que me guiaba a un callejón sin soltarme. Sus manos acariciaban mi cintura descaradamente mientras me ahogaba con el beso, saboreándo su lengua. Se detuvo, su mirada era lujuriosa y nuestras respiraciones agitadas. En la comisura de sus labios tenía un hilo de saliva.

-Detesto tanto a las chicas patéticas como tu.- Sus palabras expresaban odio. No entendía.- Eres tan o más estúpida que Melody.-

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Deja de insultarme y déjame ir a casa!-Lo empujé con fuerza, pero sólo me sujetó más estrechamente contra su cuerpo.

-Pero nadie.. Nadie es tan bella y deseable como tú.. Twi... Nos excitas de sobremanera... Así que te haremos nuestra...- Sonrió con malicia. Me asusté y forcejé con alejarme más.

-¿D-de qué hablas? ¿Nos? ¡Te has vuelto loco! ¡Suéltame!- En ese instante, Castiel y Lysandro salieron de las sombras, ambos con una sonrisa inusual. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, todo debía ser una broma cruel de Castiel. Él jamás querría... Mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora para entender, pero ambos ya se habían acercado a mi y mientras Nathaniel me sujetaba, las manos de Castiel y Lysandro trabajaban en deshacerse de mi ropa.

-La verdad, no me caes tan bien que digamos. Pero, demonios, desde que te vi quize follarte tan fuerte hasta romperte en dos...- La lengua de Castiel recorrió mi cuello. Sus palabras me asustaban, pero mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar con todo aquello.

-D-déjenme... N-no... ¿C-como pueden...? ¡A-aah...! - La boca húmeda y caliente de Lysandro se había apoderado de uno de mis pezones tan pronto como se había desecho de mi ropa y sujetador. Jugaba con éste apretándolo y succionándolo con fuerza, hasta colocarlo como una cereza y prosigió con el otro. Con una sonrisa, se detuvo y me miró mientras se encargaba de mi falda.

-Twi, además de componer canciones, me gusta masturbarme pensando en ti. Ni Rosayla provoca en mi lo que tú logras... Eres especial, querida...-

No podía pronunciar palabra, estaba tan asustada que sólo reaccioné cuando sentí un calor tremendo entre mis piernas. Nathaniel ahora me sujetaba con una mano, la otra la tenía en mi intimidad, acariciándome por encima de la ropa interior. Grité.

- ¡A-a-aaaahhhhh!... ¡N-Nah...! ¡Nah...! ¡NATHANIEL! -movía mis piernas descontroladamente. Me sentó sobre el piso y Castiel y Lysandro me abrieron las piernas, quitando mis bragas. Me sentía tan expuesta y avergonzada... Sentía mi cara y mi cuerpo arder.

- Tan linda... Tan abierta... -Castiel lamió mis muslos mientras se llevaba una mano a su pantalón. Lo seguí con la mirada y abrí los ojos asustada cuando noté un bulto enorme sobresaltando, como un balón de futbol americano. Mis pensamientos fueron distraidos cuando sentí dos dedos dentro de mi, tan de repente que la sorpresa fue más que el dolor.

-¡A-Aaahhhhh! -Hice mi cabeza hacía atrás y vi el rostro de Nathaniel contraido, sentía en mi espalda una erección tremenda.

-W-wow... Estás tan estrecha... Me va a encantar entrar en ti...- Comenzó a mover sus dedos lentamente, para aumentar el ritmo poco a poco. Lysandro se levantó de su lugar y bajó su pantalón y boxers, sacando su miembro, totalmente erecto, y con gotitas en la punta. Se dirigió hasta donde estaba mi rostro, y lo observé asustada.

-N-no... Aahhh... P-por favor Lysandro.. ¡N-NO!...-Mi grito y mis gemidoskl por los dedos de Nathaniel fueron interrumpidos cuando el miembro de Lysandro entró en mi boca, la punta alcanzó mi garganta. Comenzó a sacarlo y meterlo lentamente, acariciaba mi cabello mientras su rostro se contraía del placer. Yo estaba cubierta de lágrimas y mi sonrojo era extremo.

Ahogé otro gemido más gracias al pene de Lysandro cuando Castiel me levantò un poco y comenzó a lamer mi trasero. Introdujo un dedo en mi, y comenzó a moverlo igual que Nathaniel en mi vagina. Apreté los labios sin querer alrededor de la virilidad de Lysandro, por lo que soltó un gemido grave y sujetó mi cabello con fuerza.

-T-Twilight... C-casi me vengo p-por tu culpa...-Nathaniel sacó sus dedos igual que Castiel, Lysandro se alejó de mi. Nathaniel me acomodó encima de él, ahora estaba desnudo y su miembro rozaba contra mi intimidad, lo que me hacía gemir suavemente. Castiel posicionó su miembro contra la entrada de mi trasero, y Lysandro acercó su pene a mi boca de nuevo. Con una estocada, los tres entraron en mi con fuerza, haciéndome llorar aun más y sentir placer por todo mi cuerpo. Nathaniel soltó un gruñido y Castiel se inclinó sobre mi.

-Carajo... ¡Carajo, qué estrecha estás!- Castiel gimió. Escucharlo aumentó mi ego de una manera automática, y sentir a Nathaniel retorcerse debajo mío fue una sensación nueva.

-E-eras virgen... ¡M-mierda! ¡V-voy a venirme justo ahora!- Empezaron a moverse los tres, saliendo y entrando de mi de manera lenta, primero, y luego follándome con fuerza, abriéndome y estirándome. Lysandro sacó su miembro de mi boca, y guié mi mano hasta él para comenzar a masturbarlo mientras gemía.

-¡M-más! ¡Más! ¡Fóllenme más! ¡FUERTE! -Saqué la lengua mientras sonreía totalmente excitada. Las estocadas se volvieron más fuertes y rápidas, entrando en mi tan profundamente que realmente sentía que me romperían. Las caderas de Nathaniel se movieron lo más rápido que podían, y Castiel apretó mis nalgas, presionado su miembro con fuerza. Mi mano sentía las contracciones en la erección de Lysandro mientras mi vista se nublaba por tan tremendo placer.-¡M-me vengo! ¡A-a-a-aaaahhhhhh! -Los tres gruñeron con fuerza, Nathaniel sintió mi vagina estrecharse alrededor de su miembro, mientras liberaba su semen dentro de mi, Castiel se vino tanto que salía semen de mi trasero a chorros, y Lysandro llenó mi rostro y cuerpo de su esencia. Los cuatro respirabamos agitados, por lo que salieron de mi y se acostaron a un lado de mi.

-Twi... Sé mi novia...-

-No... La mía..-

-A la mierda... Rosayla...-

* * *

_**Me creerán pervertida por haberlo sacado de un sueño...**_

_**En fin :D**_

_**¿Quieren más? RR!**_

_**Agreguen en el juego: WinryAndy00**_


	2. Linda Sirvienta

**_Hola pervers sucrettes~_**

**_Capítulo 2, aun mucho lemon -Hentai escrito, más que lemon- xD_**

**_Disfruten, porque el próximo capí es un poquitín más relax._**

**_Hay historia, historia._**

**_Enjoice it._**

* * *

Aun se escuchaban las respiraciones de los tres, había sido tan intenso que nos tomó al menos 10 minutos reponernos. Parte de mi ropa estaba rota, por lo que Nathaniel me prestó su abrigo. Me acompañaron hasta mi casa, donde entré, y los miré en silencio. Los tres chicos observaban alrededor.

-¿Vives sola?- La pregunta de Castiel me sorprendió. Lysandro me miró fijamente.

-N-No... Con mis padres, pero viajan continuamente y...-

-¿Estás sola ahora?- La mirada de Nathaniel se volvió lujuriosa de nuevo. Asentí lentamente. Los tres se miraron, y el chico rubio habló de nuevo.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿E-eh?... Pues... Supongo que bien... A-aun agitada... ¿Por qué..?-

Los tres entraron en silencio. Castiel abrió la mochila que no había notado llevaba consigo, y sacó una bolsa, entregándomela.

-Ponte esto. Reclamas, o dices algo, y esta vez te juro que haré que mueras orgasmeada. ¿Entendido?-Su voz intensa me hizo agarrar la bolsa y entrar al baño sin rechistar. Mientras me cambiaba, escuché a los chicos hablar y reír como buenos amigos, para después escuchar el sonido de todas las puertas y ventanas cerrándose. Cuando terminé de cambiarme, me miré en el espejo del baño y me sonrojé. Parecía una prostituta, vestida de sirvienta -con todo y adorno en la cabeza- liguero y unos tacones altos. La ropa interior era de encaje, y la falda del traje no tapaba absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, mi lado pervertido admitía que hasta yo misma me excitaba con verme. Salí del baño apenada, con el rostro carmesí. Los tres chicos estaban sentados en la sala, muy relajados e incluso Lysandro traía ropa de menos. Tragué saliva y me incliné levemente, haciendo una reverencia.

-L-listo, a-amos... Estoy a sus servicios..- Los miré inocentemente. Castiel relamió sus labios, Nathaniel sonrió con malicia y Lysandro me miró por completo.

-Ven acá. Voy a hacer que te mojes.-Castiel abrió un poco sus piernas y me indicó que me sentara encima de él, de espaldas. A pesar de la ropa, sentí aquel bulto rozar con mi entrepierna, por lo que me sonrojé y solté un suspiro leve. El pelirrojo sonrió, moviendo sus caderas y restregando su miembro contra mi intimidad una y otra vez. -Quiero escucharte.- Como buena maid, obedecí.

- U-uuuhh... C-Castiel...- aproveché la oportunidad y tomé su cabello entre mis manos, haciendo que me mirara. Yo gemía suavemente, por lo que lo besé profundamente metiendo mi lengua en su boca. Él suspiró, tomó mi trasero con sus manos y lo apretó con fuerza. No pude evitar soltar un gritito bajo, por lo que él se separó riendo. Me levantó, y Nathaniel se colocó enfrente mío mientras ordenaba hincarme enfrente de él. Obedecí mientras se quitaba pantalón y bóxer. Lysandro hizo lo mismo y se colocó a un lado mío, y Castiel los imitó parándose en el lado extremo de donde estaba el peligris. Los tres tenían sus miembros al aire, por lo que Nathaniel sujetó mi cabeza y ordenó con voz ronca:

-Chúpame a mí, masturba a los otros.- Cerré mis ojos sonrojada y abrí mi boca. Inmediatamente sentí el pene duro y salado en mi boca, y entró hasta tocar mi campanilla, era muy grande. Luché por no sentir asco, por lo que me distraje intentando encontrar con mis manos los miembros de Lys y Castiel. Cuando lo hice, comencé a acariciar toda su longitud lentamente, al tiempo que sacaba y metía el pene de Nathaniel de mi boca con lentitud.

Comencé a escuchar los suspiros de los tres, por lo que aumenté el ritmo poco a poco, hasta el punto de que Nathaniel empujaba su miembro contra mi garganta con fuerza. Seguía masturbando a Castiel y Lysandro, aunque por sus jadeos coincidía en que se vendrían pronto. Y así fue, los miembros de los tres se tensaron, y sin dejar de acariciarlos con rapidez en algún momento, con un gemido grave arrojaron todo el semen que pudieron por mi rostro y cuerpo, mientras Nathaniel llenaba mi boca y garganta de aquel líquido, haciendo que cayera por mis labios mientras los miraba sonrojada, abriendo mi boca y saboreando a Nathaniel. Se alejaron un poco un tanto agitados, mientras yo tragaba lo que podía.

-Espero que no estés cansada, Twi... Aun no terminamos. - El rubio sonrió travieso, me tumbó al sofá boca abajo y arrancó las bonitas bragas de un tirón. Sentí frío y calor a la vez, por lo que solté un gritito.

-¡No! ¿¡Qué haces? ¡Aahhh!- Una palmada en mi nalga derecha me hizo sobresaltarme. No se detuvo, le siguieron palmadas fuertes en ambas nalgas alternadamente, sentía mi trasero arder. Pero mi expuesta intimidad también sentía calor, y no pude evitar gemir cuando sentí palmadas justo ahí. Sus dedos entraban por una milésima de segundo y luego salían, mojándome. Nathaniel rio.

-Estás muy mojada, ¿Verdad, muñeca? Tranquila, me diste un oral tan increíble que debo regresarte el favor.- Abrí los ojos asustada, estaba a punto de reclamar cuando sentí su rostro hundiéndose en mi entrepierna. Con sus dedos abrió mi entrada, y mientras sujetaba mi clítoris con sus dedos índice y pulgar y lo estiraba, introdujo su lengua, moviéndola sin piedad dentro de mí. Abrí la boca, y después de dos segundos solté un grito agudo, y noté a Castiel y Lysandro acercarse a mí sonriendo.

-¡A-A-AAAHH! - Sentí líquido cayendo por mis piernas mientras todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Castiel se hincó a un lado mío y con sus manos estrujó con fuerza mis pechos por encima del disfraz, haciendo que mis pezones resaltaran por encima de la ropa como canicas. Lysandro separó mis nalgas e introdujo un dedo en mi trasero, estirándome mientras gemía sin control.-N-no puedo... No...-Mi cuerpo temblaba al sentir el orgasmo tan cerca. Grité con fuerza cuando toqué el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo. Las manos de Nathaniel aun se movían dentro de mí, haciendo que los espasmos continuaran torturándome. El sofá estaba totalmente mojado, y lo único que se escuchaba era mi respiración agitada combinada con sollozos. Finalmente, los tres retiraron sus manos de mi cuerpo, y me miraron sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal, Twi?- Lysandro quitó unos mechones de mi rostro, besándome en los labios e invadiendo mi boca con su lengua.

-Hay que hacerla descansar un poco, aun tiembla.- Por primera vez en varios días, los ojos de Nathaniel reflejaban preocupación y no lujuria.

-Unos minutos, solamente. Quiero terminar ya.- No alcanzaba ver a Castiel, pero su voz sonaba molesta y un poco desesperada. Sentía palpitaciones por todo mi cuerpo, sudado y aun húmedo por el semen de los tres.

Así se mantuvo Lysandro con mi boca unos minutos hasta que mi respiración se regularizó. La sensación de tranquilidad apenas y duró, pues me alarmé cuando noté a Lys acariciarse a sí mismo. Abrí mis ojos sin despegar mis labios del peligris, y observé a Nath y Castiel haciendo lo mismo que él, mientras se acercaban. Lys se separó y me cargó en sus brazos, haciendo que me sentara encima de él de espaldas y con las piernas abiertas. Sentía su miembro rozar con mi trasero, estaba tan duro como una roca... Me asusté, moviéndome incómoda y soltando un grito pequeño. Nath rio.

-No te preocupes, Twily.. Ya vamos a terminar, mi princesa.- A pesar de la situación, sus palabras y su típica sonrisa me tranquilizaron. Por un momento, fue el mismo delegado principal del instituto como siempre. Era el chico del que estaba enamorada. Y cuando me besó, todo a mí alrededor se desvaneció. A comparación de los otros besos, éste se sentía con amor, ternura, y no con lujuria y salvajismo. Me gustaba. Duramos un par de minutos besándonos, pero regresé a la realidad cuando, con una cruel estocada, Lysandro introdujo todo su miembro en mi trasero con fuerza. Me separé del lindo beso de Nathaniel para gritar sonrojada, y volví a gritar cuando Nathaniel hizo lo mismo, entrando cruelmente de una embestida en mi intimidad. Me sujeté del rubio cuando el peligris empezó a mover mis caderas de arriba hacia abajo con rapidez, pero Castiel volteó mi cabeza a un lado con sus manos, e introdujo su miembro a mi boca tan vacío de piedad como sus amigos. Casi me atraganto cuando lo sentí hasta mi garganta, pero con las estocadas fuertes y rápidas me acostumbré sin problema.

Mis gemidos fueron callados gracias a Castiel, pero los jadeos y gruñidos de los chicos no se hicieron esperar. Todos embestían fuerte y rápido, era tanto placer que se desbordaron las lágrimas de mis ojos, gemí contra el miembro del pelirrojo al sentir de nuevo la aproximación de un inmenso clímax, lo que causó una vibración que hizo contraerse el rostro de Castiel.

-Y-ya no aguan...to... ¡Twilight!- Gruño Nathaniel, y dejó salir toda su esencia dentro mío, mucho más abundante que rondas anteriores. Sus amigos lo siguieron, no sin antes soltar un gemido grave que resonó en toda la casa. Cerré mis ojos, y finalmente, alcancé el paraíso... por milésima vez en una noche.

* * *

_**No sé ustedes, pero a mi, estos nenes me alborotan la hormona más que... Que lo que sea que alborote la hormona :I Next cap: Cuando ustedes digan xDDD**_

_**/WinryAndy00**_


	3. Situación Post-Violación

**_Hola sucrettes pervertidas._**

**_Estoy muy feliz por la gran aceptación que ha tenido este fic! FELIIIZ!_**

**_Y si, realmente seguiré sus consejos haré un capítulo especial para cada chico._**

**_Fetiches y orgías dominarán este fanfic._**

**_Por ahora, les dejo una probadita ténue._**

**_La próxima... Bueno, sólo les recomiendo traer toallitas a la mano._**

**_HISTORIA. Enjoice it_**

* * *

El timbre que daba comienzo a las clases sonó. Eso me hizo acelerar el paso y correr hasta el salón de clases, había llegado tarde.

Y ya se imaginarán por qué.

Flash Back.

Después de la violación/no violación de los chicos, me quedé profundamente dormida por lo exhausta que estaba. Al despertar, era media hora más tarde de lo normal para llegar al instituto, me encontraba pegajosa y con unos bóxer cubriendo mi piel. No pude averiguar de quién era, pero fue una mala broma de alguno de los tres, ya que bien pudieron sacar algunas bragas de mis cajones.

Me duché rápido aunque con cuidado, mi cuerpo estaba muy adolorido y mi anaranjada cabellera hecha un desastre. Bajé a desayunar, y me topé con el sofá tan limpio como si nada hubiera sucedido. Al entrar en la cocina, mi corazón casi se salía de mi pecho al ver a mis padres, cocinando con tranquilidad.

-Oh, buenos días cariño. ¿Dormiste bien?- Mi madre sonrió con ternura. Miré al sillón de nuevo, tal vez ellos lo habían limpiado. Miré alrededor, ni rastro de lo que pasó anoche... Pero no era un sueño. Alguno de los tres graciositos dejó un chupetón en mi cuello, que tuve que tapar con maquillaje.

-¿Cuándo... Regresaron?- Estaba pasmada. Asustada.

-Hace unas horas. No quisimos despertarte, estabas profundamente dormida.- Papá alejó el periódico de su vista y me indicó sentarme a su lado. Lo hice distraída pensando en que no hayan visto nada, que olvidé lo sensibles que estaban mi trasero y entrepierna, por lo que gemí al sentir dolor por sentarme.

-¡A-aah!- Ambos se asustaron, y me miraron preocupados.

-¡Twilight! Mi niña, ¿Estás bien?- Papá sujetó mi mano. Sonreí nerviosa y asentí.-

-S-si... Sólo que vi la hora y ya es tarde. Debo irme, los quiero.- Besé en la mejilla a ambos, y salí corriendo. Escuché un "Adiós cariño" y "Cuídate" mientras pensaba en cómo se comportarían los tres después de aquello.

O aun más importante, cómo me comportaría yo.

Fin Flash Back

-¡Twi! Por acá.- La voz de Iris me sacó de mis pensamientos. Sonreí y caminé a la mesa donde estaba con Violeta y Rosayla. Me detuve en seco al ver a Rosayla, y recordé las palabras de Lysandro.

"Twi, además de componer canciones, me gusta masturbarme pensando en ti. Ni Rosayla provoca en mi lo que tú logras... Eres especial, querida..."

-¡Anda, siéntate distraída!- La voz de Rosa me hizo reaccionar de nuevo. Me senté mientras sujetaba mi charola de comida. No había desayunado y tenía un poco de hambre. De nuevo, la distracción hizo que no me fijara el tener cuidado y gemí por el dolor en mi cuerpo.

-¡Carajo!- Me levanté adolorida. Algunas personas de la cafetería voltearon curiosas. Iris me miró preocupada.

-¡Twilight! ¿Estás bien?- Violeta se acercó levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Te hiciste daño?-

-E-eh… Si…-Sonreí intentando tranquilizarlas.- Caí ayer por las escaleras, y me lastimé... El coxis, eso. Me duele cuando me siento.- Volví a sentarme con lentitud, suspirando.

-Pobrecita, ¿Fuiste con un médico?- Rosa tocó mi frente.

-No, no. No es nada, ya se me pasará.- El tema pasó, gracias al cielo. Empezaron a platicar de asuntos sin importancia, mientras yo buscaba con la mirada a alguno de los tres.

Y vaya mi sorpresa, que los tres entraron al mismo tiempo, y juntos. Nadie creía que Nathaniel y Castiel fueran amigos.

-¿Pueden creerlo? Lys me dijo hace unos días que Castiel y Nath son amigos.- Rosa mordió su pedazo de pizza sonriendo.

Melody se acercó a nuestra mesa al escuchar aquello. Claro, estaba loca por Nathaniel. Sonreí para mis adentros… Yo lo volvía loca.

-No puedo creer que Nath haya aceptado eso, siempre le cayó mal.- Si, Melody la experta en los sentimientos de Nathaniel.

-¿Por qué creen que haya cambiado de opinión?-

-Quizá estaban.. Cansados de pelear.- La voz tímida de Violeta apenas y se escuchaba.

Iris asintió.

-Es lo más seguro. ¿Tú qué crees, Twi?-

-Igual que Violeta. Se cansaron de las peleas. "_O quizá, planeaban violarme"- _Dije sin importancia.

Todas asintieron y dejaron el tema. Pero regresó cuando Rosa rio.

-Los chicos miran para acá justo ahora. Incluso el desprevenido Castiel.- Todas voltearon disimuladamente, excepto yo. No quería saber lo que miraban, sentía una vergüenza enorme y recordaba todo lo que pasó ayer. Me hundí en mi comida e intenté lucir distraída, cuando Kentin me sobresaltó, mientras caminaba con los gemelos Armin y Alexy.

-¡Twilight! ¡Me alegra saber que llegaste sana a casa! Te fuiste muy tarde.- Le sonreí a mi amigo. _"Si supieras…"_

-Gracias por preocuparte, Ken. Perdón, Kentin. Tardé un poco en llegar pero aquí estoy.- Sonreí. Él me regresó el gesto y asintió.

-Esa directora, haciendo que te quedes aquí hasta altas horas. Espero no pase de nuevo.-

-Pudiste haber traído un videojuego o algo así, nena. Para que no te aburrieras.- Armin bromeó. Alexy negó con la cabeza por la idea de su hermano.

-Eso lastima, ya te había dicho Armin.- Reí divertida.

-Gracias a los tres por preocuparse. Y a la próxima seguiré tu consejo, Armin.-Kentin besó mi mejilla tiernamente, y susurró.

-Me debes una cita, Twi.- Solté una risa y lo miré.

-Cuando quieras.-

Se despidió con la mano mientras salía de la cafetería con los gemelos. Las chicas habían estado hablando de otras cosas mientras platicaba con Kentin y los otros. Estaba a punto de entrar a la conversación, ya más relajada cuando la reina de todo lo malo, Ámber, se puso a un lado de mí.

-¿Dónde estuvo Nathaniel ayer? ¡Regresó a casa hasta la madrugada!- Todas las de la mesa me miraron, guardando silencio.

Me quedé pasmada, no sabía qué responder.

-¿Perdón…?- Ella bufó.

-No te hagas la tonta, qué casualidad que tú te quedaste aquí hasta la noche y mi hermano no regresó. ¡Dime! ¿Dónde estaba?- Me gritó. Toda la cafetería guardó silencio. Apenas iba a mirar alrededor, cuando Nathaniel se interpuso entre ella y yo.

-Ámber.- Habló con voz firme.- Estuve con los chicos componiendo canciones. No vi a Twilight ayer. Y no te importa lo que yo haga con mi vida. ¿Me dejas en paz?-

Ella se quedó en silencio. Humillada por su hermano. Tragué saliva ante la incómoda situación.

-Pero.. Nathaniel…-

-Nada. Lárgate.- Ella no tuvo más remedio que dar media vuelta, y caminar a zancadas, lejos de ahí. Iba a agradecer a Nathaniel por haberme defendido, pero se fue con los otros sin siquiera mirarme. Me molesté. ¿¡Cómo podía no dirigirme la mirada después de todo aquello?! Le resté importancia y las chicas me miraron curiosas.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Enserio Nathaniel estaba con Castiel y Lysandro?- Melody me miró seriamente. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero suspiré e intenté no ser grosera, ella no se lo merecía.

-No sé, Melody. Yo me quedé con Kentin hasta las 6, después estuve sola arreglando unos documentos de la directora, y regresé a casa.-

-¿Pero él no estaba aquí?- Me insistió. ¡Dame fuerzas, Jesús!

-Te repito que no lo sé. Además, desde el accidente de los vestuarios, no me dirige la palabra. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?- Iris acudió en mi ayuda. O algo así.

-¡Escuché que tendrías una cita con Kentin!- Aplaudió ella. Iba a contestarle cuando un vaso de vidrio cayó al piso. Todos volteamos a ver quién había sido el idiota que lo había tirado, cuando vi a Nathaniel con una mirada de los mil demonios. Asustaba en serio. Un chico iba a ayudarle a recoger el vaso cuando Nathaniel se lo impidió, con voz tenebrosa.

-Déjame.- Castiel y Lysandro guardaban sus distancias. Pero todos estaban ocupados con la mirada en el presidente estudiantil. Casualmente los miré y ambos me regresaron la mirada. Serios. Hasta el último segundo, donde sonrieron antes de darse media vuelta y caminar. Un segundo después, la alarma que indicaba el término del descanso sonó. Suspiré tranquila. Ese había sido el peor receso de mi vida.

Caminé al baño después de despedirme de todas. Utilicé el que estaba a un lado de las escaleras, nadie lo usaba por estar demasiado sucio. Pero quería estar sola. El olor era fatal, pero me lavé la cara y me miré al espejo. Lucía como siempre, pero no me sentía como siempre.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza. Voltee inmediatamente, y mi corazón casi da un vuelco al ver a Nathaniel entrar. Su mirada fría y la ausencia de su característica sonrisa me erizaron la piel.

Se detuvo cuando vio mis ojos, asustados. Suspiró, para tranquilizarse y sonrió. Era fingido, lo sabía.

-Hola. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?- No caminé ni un paso. Me mantuve al margen.

-Adolorida. Mis padres llegaron en la madrugada, ¿Te diste cuenta?-

-No. Después de que te quedaste dormida Lysandro limpió tu sofá y te llevé a tu habitación, y…-

-¿De quién son los bóxer?- Levanté una ceja, curiosa. Un leve sonrojo apareció por su rostro y desvió la mirada.

-Míos.-

-¿El chupetón?-

-Ese fue Castiel.-

-¿Quién me limpió un poco antes de ponerme la ropa?-

-Yo.-

Me sonrojé sorprendida. Él había sido el último en irse, por eso Iris se había preocupado, pero ¿Por qué había sospechado que estaba conmigo? Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, respondió:

-Tienes mi chaqueta…- El carmesí de mis mejillas subió de intensidad. Sólo ella se había dado cuenta porque vivía con él… Estaba a punto de quitármela cuando él se acercó, y colocó sus dedos en mis labios. Lo miré.-¿Es cierto que tendrás una cita con Kentin?

Su pregunta me sorprendió. Desvié la mirada.

-B-bueno.. N-no sé.. Es decir…- Me sujetó de las piernas y me cargó, recargándome contra la pared.

-¡NO! ¿Me oíste? ¡NO! ¡No tendrás ninguna cita!-Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, exigiéndome y arrebatándome el aire. Correspondí el beso con dificultad, apenas y podía respirar. Cuando se separó, lo miré jadeante al tiempo que comenzó a besar mi cuello, y su mano escurridiza hurgó por debajo de mi blusa. Abrí los ojos sonrojada, ya sabía a dónde iba aquello. Intenté empujarlo asustada.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Nathaniel, escúchame! ¡Estamos en el instituto! –Me calló de nuevo con un beso. No me molestaba que hiciera eso, pero estar allí y que alguien entrara… Era un baño público, después de todo.

-Sabes bien que nadie entra aquí. ¿Por eso viniste, no?- Sonrió. Escuchamos pasos y nos quedamos quietos como estatuas, hasta que se alejaron. Suspiró, ¡Gracias Jesús! Su parte racional había vuelto, por lo que se alejó.

-Tienes razón, perdona por actuar tan irresponsablemente.- Sonrió, un poco más tranquilo y relajado.

Asentí lentamente mientras se daba media vuelta, cuando lo detuve sonrojada al percatarme de algo. Lo sujeté del brazo y tragué saliva. Volteó y me miró curioso.

-¿Twi? ¿Pasa algo?- Desvié la mirada. ¿Cómo iba a decirle eso? Seguí en silencio.- Twi…-

-Mejor… Espera un poco… ¿Si?- Sonreí lo más honesta que pude, aun nerviosa. Sabía que mi rostro estaba ardiendo por el sonrojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué quieres…?- Señalé aun más sonrojada su entrepierna. Y el también se sonrojó al percatarse que su erección era visible. Desvió la mirada, notablemente incómodo.- No puedo salir así. Soy el delegado, ¿Te imaginas qué dirían si alguien supiera esto?-

-¡Ya sé!- Sentía sus reclamos como un regaño.- No es mi culpa, Nathaniel.Tú enloqueciste cuando supiste que tendría una cita con Kentin.-

-No la tendrás.-

-¡No eres mi jefe! Eres el delegado. ¿Por qué crees que puedes prohibirme salir?-

Me miró molesto. Iba a responderme algo, cuando se calló.

-No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- Genial, el frío Nathaniel volvió. Iba a responderle algo como "Claro, pero sí tienes tiempo de venir e intentar follarme en el baño," pero decidí quedarme con la boca cerrada. Aunque no lo admitiera, me dolía pelear con él.

Caminó hasta la salida, y dudó si salir o no. En ese instante, me quité la chaqueta, y se la entregué.

-Gracias.- Y salí del baño antes que él, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

**Si se portan bien, no las haré esperar más, y subiré el siguiente capítulo salvaje.**

**Dejen RR o3o**

**agreguen: WinryAndy00 ~**


	4. ¡Castiel! ¡No en el instituto! ¡OYE!

_**Hola pervers sucrettes/seguidores de CDM 3**_

_**Aquí les traigo un sensual capítulo con mi pelirrojo favorito.**_

_**Él es mi crush, así que le puse empeño al cap, pero igual lo haré con los otros xD **_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado, y cause bellas sensaciones en ustedes~**_

_**Enjoice.**_

* * *

Afortunadamente, todos se encontraban en sus respectivas clases, por lo que nadie notó mi salida del baño con el delegado. Decidí irme a casa temprano, me sentía cansada y adolorida. Tomé mis cosas del casillero y salí, topándome en la entrada a Castiel, de brazos cruzados y distraído. Cruzamos miradas y detuve mi camino.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende verte aquí.-

Sonrió de manera arrogante y me miró.

-Porque ya me conoces. Pero a mí si me sorprende verte aquí, deberías estar en clases.-

Suspiré y caminé con lentitud.

-Estoy adolorida y cansada. Estresada, no quiero estar aquí.- Me siguió lentamente.

-Dicen que el sexo es una buena medicina para el estrés.- Me detuve y lo miré. Sonrió de lado mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

-Gracioso, Castiel. Mucho.-Se detuvo mientras yo volvía a caminar. Lo pensó un poco y me siguió.

-No miento. ¿Te duele? Que tu cuerpo se acostumbre al sexo es la única manera de que se te quite el dolor.

-Eso es lo más tonto que he oído. ¿Quieres follarme? ¡Hazlo, anda, enfrente de todos!- Sujetó mis muñecas de repente, jalándome hasta detrás de un árbol.

-Cállate, Twilight. No sabes las malditas ganas que tengo por hacerlo.- Relamió sus labios, estaba furioso, realmente lo tentaba. Poseyó mis labios sin permiso y me negué durante unos segundos a su beso, pero ¡Demonios! Besaba como un ángel, lento, con ritmo, tan placentero… ¡Oh, oh! Alarma roja. Cerré mis ojos, e intenté concentrarme en la pequeña parte racional de mi mente, pero me fue imposible. Seguí besándolo y le abrí paso a mi boca, su lengua tocaba cada rincón y jugaba con mi lengua. Demonios, empezaba a acalorarme. Gemí contra el beso cuando Castiel llevó deliberadamente una de sus manos por debajo de mi falda, abrió mis piernas y con sus dedos comenzó a juguetear con mi clítoris a pesar de la ropa. Sentí la sonrisa de medio lado que tenía pero no despegó sus labios de los míos, sin embargó, llevó su otra mano a uno de mis pechos, y jaló el pequeño pezón hasta hacerlo endurecer sin piedad. Hizo lo mismo con el otro, y gracias a su boca, no desprendía sonidos fuertes. Se separó y noté que un hilo de saliva conectaba nuestras bocas. Sonrió mirando mis pechos.- Eso… Eso no es una tabla de planchar.-

-¡C-Castiel!- Rio y guio su boca a la mía. De nuevo quise rechazarlo, pero él fue quien se separó, y habló con voz ronca.

-Debo tomarte ahora, Twi, o explotaré.- Me sonrojé, siempre tan sincero.

-N-no puedes… Aquí no…-Me cargó en sus brazos, solté un gritito de sorpresa. Me llevó hasta la parte trasera del gimnasio, donde había una puerta que no había visto. Entramos, pude divisar unos balones y otros artículos deportivos, era una bodega. Cerró la puerta con la espalda y le puso seguro, me recargó contra la pared y presionó todo su cuerpo contra el mío. Sentí su notable erección en mi entrepierna, por lo que solté un gemido sonrojada. Sonrió de manera arrogante.

-Si, nena, puedes gemir todo lo que quieras.- Atacó mi cuello llenándolo de mordidas y chupándolo, de seguro dejaba chupetones… Más aun. Me quitó la blusa y tocó mis pechos, manoseándolos y presionándolos con fuerza. Se alejó de mi cuello y llevó su boca a mis pezones, primero se encargó de endurecer uno, y después lo hizo con el otro. Acaricié su cabello rogándole que continuara, mientras sentía mi ropa interior tan caliente como si fuera un sol. Castiel leyó mis pensamientos y, mientras succionaba mi seno derecho, llevó su mano por debajo de mis bragas y presionó en la entrada de mi vagina, aun con la ropa. Tuve que sujetarme de sus hombros cuando las piernas me temblaron, y la vista se me nubló.

-¡A-Aaaahhh….!- Soltó una risa arrogante. Lo excitaba verme gritar, me preocupaba eso.

-Eso es, mójate…- Bajó mis bragas e hizo que me las quitara, mantuvo sus labios sobre los míos mientras bajaba su pantalón y hacía lo mismo con sus bóxer.

Estaba tan concentrada en su boca, tan exquisita y placentera, que el sentir su miembro resbalar por mi mojada intimidad me hizo jadear asustada. Estábamos solos, y Castiel era... Castiel. Tragué saliva.

-N-no seas tan duro C-cas... P-por favor...- Puso sus dedos en mis labios, callándome.

-Shh... No pedirás eso en un rato, creéme tonta.-Y de una estocada que me hizo perder el aire y hacer que la pared retumbara un poco, se introdujo en mí cruelmente. No se preocupó en intentar silenciar mi grito. Apenas ayer había perdido la virginidad, y la virilidad del pelirrojo tenía proporciones considerables. Dolió tanto que comencé a sollozar sin querer. Pero oh, la sensación de estar llena era insaciable. Quería más, a pesar del dolor. Y de nuevo, empujó contra mi fuerte, aumentando la velocidad con cada embestida, y mi entrada recibiéndolo con felicidad. Acomodé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, dándole más acceso mientras sujetaba mi trasero y me recargaba contra la pared al tiempo que entraba y salía de mi salvajemente.

-¿¡Q-qué quieres, Twi?! ¡Grítame! ¡Grita lo que quieres!-Jadeó. Gemí con fuerza mientras aun sollozaba, pero bajó el nivel de las estocadas cuando mi entrepierma vibraba por más. Cruel. Cerré los ojos sonrojadas y sollocé.

-¡Da-dame más fuerte!- Acercó su boca a mi cuello empezando a morder. Se quedó quieto, su miembro también sufría, sabía que estaba tan erecto que le dolía.

-¿Q-que te dé qué...? Sé más específica, no seas idiota...-

-¡Castiel! ¡Por favor!-Moví mis caderas buscando despertar de nuevo esa sensación. Él permaneció duro como una roca, no se movió un centímetro. Gemí de sufrimiento.- ¡Castiel!

-¿¡Qué demonios quieres?!- Me gritó.

-¡Penétrame!- Le contesté de regreso, sin dejar de llorar sonrojada.

-Así, nena...- Se movió lentamente. Gemí de alivio. Pero no era suficiente. Lo miré mientras sacaba la lengua. Sonrió.- No te ves contenta. ¿No es esto lo que quieres?-

-F-fuerte...- sollocé de nuevo entre jadeos.

-¿¡Qué quieres?!- Me gritó una vez más.

-¡Que me penetres fuerte! ¡Rápido!- obedeció. Sentía mi espalda golpearse contra el muro, pero no me importaba. El miembro de Castiel tocó los lugares más sensibles de mi, y me sujetó con fuerza de las piernas aumentando el ritmo cuando sintió las paredes de mi intimidad apretarse poco a poco. Nuestras respiraciones incrementaron, ambos jadeabamos sin control, y soltó un gruñido alto cuando se recargó contra mi sujetándose ahora de la pared, dando una ultima embestida salvaje y entrando por completo en mi, corriéndose. Abrí mis ojos y boca, arqueándome mientras sentía tocar el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo, el clímax más intenso de mi vida había llegado. Grité. Pero no sólo grité, sino _grité su nombre._ Estaba segura que había resonado en todo el instituto. Demonios.

-¡CASTIEL!- Inmediatamente me calló con un beso. Él también estaba agitado, y tan cansado como yo, por lo que ya no me pudo sostener contra el muro y caímos al piso los dos. Por mis piernas comenzó a caer parte del semen del pelirrojo, pero no podía pensar en ello. Estaba tan agotada que todo saba vueltas alrededor. Sentí a Castiel acurrucarme contra su pecho, no se lo impedí. Me abrazó contra él, y con ese gesto sólo pude quedarme dormida. Y él estaba tan tranquilo como si estuviera soñando, y cuando dejó de moverse casi podía asegurar que así había sido.

-Twi... Twi, ya es tarde. Idiota, ya fue mucho, levántate floja.- Sentí las zarandeadas del chico de ojos grises. Suspiré bostezando. Oh, si. Estaba en el cuarto de deportes. Me moví un poco, Castiel y yo estábamos semidesnudos y pegajosos. ¡Ay no! Lo miré asustada.

-¿Cuánto dormí?-

-Dormimos. Dos horas, ya va a ser hora de la salida. Cámbiate- Me pasó una toalla para que me limpiara mientras se levantaba con pesadez. Vaya, hasta para él había sido rudo. Sonreí. ¡Causaba cosas en Castiel! Ámber, Debrah, tomen nota, zorras.

-¿Qué tanto piensas, boba?- Me miró mientras se colocaba de nuevo los bóxer.- Tienes esa sonrisa en tu cara. Más tonta de lo normal.

-Gracias. Pensaba. No te importa.-Respondí su pregunta no formulada mientras me colocaba mi ropa de nuevo.- Te odio. No podré ni acostarme ahora. Tengo la vagina hecha mierda, literalmente.- Rió. Se acercó a mi, y para mi sorpresa, depositó un beso suave en mis labios y susurró.

-Lo siento, pequeña.- Parpadée como 10 veces. Eso me sonrojaba más que hacer el amor. En mi vida me había dicho algo como eso. Debí de haberlo grabado. Me quedé como idiota cambiándome distraída, hasta que noté una sonrisa escurridisa, tierna y sincrera en su rostro, de esas que no existen y que sean de Castiel. Parecía... feliz. Me gustó tanto verlo así, que no resistí la tentación de ponerme de pie, y besarlo con ternura en los labios. Se sorprendió como yo, momentos antes, pero no me alejó. Al contrario, respondió el beso abrazándome con ternura y suavizando la expresión en su rostro, sonrojándose.

Wow... Me gustaba Castiel.

Duramos como dos minutos así, hasta que escuchamos una voz y, justo antes de que se abriera, nos alejamos.

* * *

_**Chan chan.. **_

_**Ese Castiel caliente y salvaje, ¡ME DERRITE!**_

_**Bueno, el siguiente capítulo será de nuestro militar hermoso, el comegalletas Kentin.**_

_**Y el que sigue.. Bueno, ya veremos~ **_

_**Nota*: Estoy haciendo un mini-fanfic, la temática es sobre Castiel en su papel como papá. Así como lo leen, imagínense a nuestro tsundere con una niña. ¿Curiosidad? Posteen y quizá lo publique.**_

_**Agreguen: **__**WinryAndy00**_

_**¡Dudas, comentarios, felicitaciones, en comentarios!**_

_**Los amo~**_


	5. ¿¡Kentin? ¡Espera! ¡No!

**_Hola queridas sucrettes perver~ Y uno que otro chico e-e_**

**_Les traigo el capítulo especial con Kentin._**

**_El siguiente es Lysandro, y luego... Pues, veremos._**

**_¡Por ahora, disfruten! _**

**_Próximo cap. el lunes sin falta!_**

Debrah entró como toda una fiera, agarró de la mano a Cas, y sin que él pudiera hacer o decir nada, lo arrastró fuera de la bodega. No sin antes empujarme. Zorra.

Castiel me dirigió una mirada fugaz antes de dejarse arrastrar por la cosa esa. Bufé y salí del lugar acomodando mi cabello. Y justo cuando salí yo, la campana sonó. Todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir. Oh oh. No quería toparme con Nathaniel, así que caminé rápido antes de que todos terminaran de salir, cuando escuché una voz llamar mi nombre. Intenté caminar más rápido y fingir que no escuchaba nada, cuando sentí aue me detenían jalándome del brazo. Giré y por acto reflejo, quité el agarre de mi pensando que era el delegado.

-Déjame en paz Nathaniel, ¡Con un caraj...! ¿Eh...? Ken... Kentin...-suspiré avergonzada. Pobre chico, casi lo lanzo a la carretera por culpa del coraje hacia Nath. Me miró curioso, y sonreí intentando disculparme.- Perdoname, Kentin. Estoy un poquito estresada.-

-¿Estresada? No hay problema, Twi. Entiendo eso, pero dime. ¿Por qué pensaste que era el rubio?- caminó a mi lado. Suspiré, Kentin era militar y Nathaniel un cabrón busca pleitos cuando se lo proponía. Hice una mueca.

-Pensé que era su voz, y me pelée con él por unos trabajos de literatura. Pero no importa. Te debo esa cita, ¿Verdad?- reí leve. Asintió con diversión.

-¿Vamos a tu casa?- Me detuve en seco. Casa significa ver el sofá. Ver el sofá significa recuerdos. Recuerdos significa orgía con los chicos. Orgía con los chicos significa excitación. Excitación significa mojarme. Mojarme significa que me verán mis padres. Que me vean mis padres significan que me echarán de casa y viviré en la calle. Vivir en la calle significa que moriré de hambre. Conclusión: casa no, o moriré.

-Mejor vayamos a la tuya, ¿Si?- Sonreí. Asintió tomando mi mano.

-Claro, papá está trabajando así que tenemos un buen rato nosotros solos.-

Pronto llegamos a la linda casa de Kentin. Entramos, me sirvió unos bocadillos y después de comer y hablar sobre lo que habíamos hecho en el tiempo en el que no nos vimos, vino una pregunta seria.

-Twi, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro Kentin. Dime.-

-El chico rubio... El delegado, ¿Te gusta?- Su pregunta me sacó de mis casillas. Me sonrojé, pero no dije palabra. Miré de reojo a Kentin. Su cuerpo había cambiado... se veía tan... Sexy.

-No. ¿D-De dónde sacas tal cosa?- mentí.

-¿Y el pelirrojo?-

-No.-

-¿Y el que viste raro?-

-¡Kentin! Que no. Además, ¿Por qué tanta pregunta? ¿Acaso te gusto?- Se ruborizó. Se veía tan lindo.

-... No tendrías tanta suerte.- Bufé. Creidito. Iba a contestarle algo cuando accidentalmente me moví y derramé un vaso de jugo en el pantalón de Ken. Avergonzada, cogí una servilleta y tallé parte de la pierna donde estaba mojado, y también en la entrepierna, sin percatarme de la presión que hacía en su miembro.

-Perdóname, fui tan tonta. Yo lo limpio. ¡Lo siento!-

-T-Twi... Déjalo...- Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pensé que evitaría que limpiara, por lo que causé un poco más de presión.

-No, no. Fue culpa mía. ¡Lo limpiaré yo!-

-G-gaah, ¡Twilight!- Dejé de presionar, cuando algo empezó a sobresaltar de su pantalón. Parecía que tuviera algo enorme adentro... me quedé quieta. Me sonrojé, sin quitar las manos. ¿Lo tendría más grande que Castiel, Lysandro... O Nathaniel? Recordé lo que había pasado con los chicos, y mi entrepierna cosquilleó. Quería... saber.

Desabroché el pantalón con lentitud y bajé la cremallera. Sus bóxer casi se rompían por lo ajustados que encerraban su miembro.

-¿Q-qué haces? Twi...- Liberé el miembro de Kentin, mientras él soltaba un suspiro. Wow, era grande. Un poco menos grueso, pero grande. Mi boca se secó. Lo tomé con mis manos para humedecerlo un poco, por lo que inmediatamente escuché los suspiros del chico. -N-no... H-hey... W-Wow...-

Así estuve un rato, hasta que lo metí a mi boca. El sabor era exquisito, pues ya me había acostumbrado. Estúpido Castiel, había tenido razón cuando comentó que era cuestión de acostumbrarse.

Fue una sensación normal el que tocara mi garganta, ya no me daba asco. Levanté la mirada con inocencia mientras sacaba y metía su miembro con lentitud, presionando un poco con mis labios. Tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba las sábanas de la cama con fuerza, intentando ahogar sus gemidos lo más que pudiera, pero no lo lograba. Sujetó mi cabeza arqueándose ante la presión que le hacía.

-¡N-no! ¡Twilight! ¡V-voy a…! ¡C-correr…me…!- Sentí su miembro tensarse dentro de mi boca, y me imaginé lo mucho que le había gustado a Nathaniel correrse en mi garganta, así que presioné con más fuerza, lamiéndolo por completo, hasta que un líquido caliente cayó por mi garganta y llenó mi boca. Kentin soltó un gruñido, jadeando levemente. Lo saqué de mi boca y lamí mis labios… ¡Demonios, este sabor me estaba gustando!

Cuando se relajó, me miró y sonrió de lado.

-No conocía ese lado… Pervertido de ti…- Lo miré sorprendida. Tapé mi boca sonrojada, sentí vergüenza.

-¡N-no le digas a nadie! Y-yo…- Me levanté, estaba tan apenada que no podía verlo a los ojos.- Debo irme, lo siento Kentin…-

-No, no te vas.- Me sujetó de los brazos, acostándome boca abajo sobre su cama. Solté un grito asustada y forcejee.

-¡Kentin! ¡Suéltame ahora! ¡F-fue un error, yo…! –Sentí sus manos acariciar mi trasero y subir mi vestido. Hizo más fuerza contra mí, pero se quedó quieto observándome detenidamente.

-Eres tan… Hermosa, Twi… Siempre quise tenerte así… Debajo de mí…- Abrí los ojos cuando sentí que bajaba mis bragas. Comencé a jadear, ¡Si Nathaniel se enteraba! Me sentía mal, pero mi cuerpo estaba comenzando a excitarse.

-¡K-Kentin! ¡D-déjame ir, por favor, yo…! ¡Aah!- Sus hábiles manos se posaron sobre mis nalgas, pasando sus dedos por mi hendidura y la entrada de mi trasero. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando introdujo un dedo en el pequeño agujero, y no pude evitar gemir.-

-¿Qué es esto? Y pensé que eras virgen. Alguien más te ha hecho mojarte como yo lo hago ahora, ¿No es así? –Llevó su otra mano hacía mi intimidad, e introdujo dos dedos de golpe, moviéndolos sin compasión y estirando mi trasero con su dedo. Pronto empecé a sentir líquido cayendo por mis piernas, y sólo se escuchaban mis jadeos y gemidos cada vez más fuertes al sentir que me acercaba al bendito clímax.

-¡K-Ken… Kentin no…! No lo ha-ha…. ¡A-Aahhh! ¡V-voy a correr…me…! ¡Ken! ¡Ken! ¡Kentin! ¡KENTIN!- Y con un grito que estaba segura lo escuchó hasta el presidente, me dejé llevar. Mi cuerpo se convulsionó durante varios segundos, y al castaño no se le ocurrió sacar sus dedos mientras llenaba sus manos de líquido. Al contrario. Retiró sus dedos cuando estaban empapados, y los llevó a su boca. Lo miré de reojo sonrojada, y muy avergonzada. Aun jadeaba y me era difícil regularizar mi respiración.

Él me dio unos minutos para recuperarme mientras se masturbaba, con la misma mano que antes había utilizado para mí. Fue sumamente pervertido. Pasados los segundos y ya más relajada, me ordenó colocarme de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el piso. Sonrió de lado mientras se acercaba a mí, quitando las prendas que a ambos nos estorbaban.

-Te ves realmente provocativa así, tan sumisa. Podría hacerte el amor todos los días.- Acarició un poco mi clítoris con su mano, a lo que yo me moví sonrojada. Y justo cuando pensé podía volver a relajarme porque quitó su mano, se introdujo en mí con fiereza. Apreté los puños y todo mi cuerpo se tensó. Él gimió.

-¡S-se siente… tan genial! ¿No te gusta? ¡Tu cuerpo me dice que lo disfrutas!.- Me gritó, comenzando a moverse, entrando y saliendo de mí. Moví un poco las caderas siguiendo el ritmo de sus embestidas, jadeando como respuesta a sus preguntas.

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas tan fuerte! ¡Duele!- Cerré mis ojos, sollozando ante las súplicas que no atendía. Al contrario, subió la fuerza y la rapidez de sus ataques, sintiendo su miembro alcanzar lo más profundo de mi. Gemí cuando me sujetó de las caderas, y literalmente me golpeó contra él, el choque de nuestros cuerpos acompañado de nuestros gemidos y jadeos era lo único que se escuchaba. De nuevo, sentía acercarse el clímax. ¡Cómo me estaba gustando llegar!

-¡Más, más Kentin! ¡Fóllame más, fuerte! ¡C-córrete dentro de mi! ¡Kentin! ¡Kentin!- Sabía que tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras las paredes de mi vagina se cerraban alrededor de su miembro. Soltó un gruñido, y se detuvo, su virilidad comenzó a palpitar y segundos después…

Oh, llegué.

Llegó.

Se corrió dentro de mí.

Me sujetó con fuerza contra él, hasta que sintió que no saldría más de su esencia, se salió de mí. Por entre mis piernas goteaba bastante de ese líquido blanco espeso, no podía ni quería cerrar mis piernas.

Y de nuevo, el agotamiento se apoderó de mi… E iba a quedarme dormida… Cuando una voz me alarmó.

-¡Kentin! Hijo, ya llegué. ¿Estás ahí?.- Pasos. ¡Su padre! ¡Venía hacía acá! El ojiverde me miró tan asustado como yo lo estaba. Estábamos desnudos, sudorosos, y yo tenía semen por todos lados. Me cargó y me llevó hasta el baño que se encontraba dentro de su habitación, cogió una toalla y entró conmigo.

-¡E-estoy duchándome papá! Que bueno que hayas regresado.- Gritó para que el mencionado pudiera escucharlo. Lo miré asustada y le susurré:

-Mi ropa. ¡Está afuera!- Se alarmó. Debía sacar a su padre de la habitación.

-Papá, el coronel te llamó hace rato. Dice que es urgente que le regreses la llamada. ¡Ahora!- Los pasos se detuvieron, luego sonaron otra vez, y supimos que comenzó a alejarse.

-De acuerdo hijo, lo llamaré ahora.- Cuando estuvimos seguros que se había marchado a la sala, Kentin salió y fugaz como una liebre, recogió mi ropa y limpió su cuarto mientras me duchaba, solamente para retirar todo el líquido de mi cuerpo. Sequé mi cabello y me puse la ropa rápidamente. Ken me ayudó a salir por la ventana, por las escaleras de emergencia.

-Gracias por ayudarme a salir.- Sonreí levemente. Aun estaba apenada, pero no era lo que importaba ahora.

-De nada Twi.- Suspiró, rascando su nuca.- Lamento lo de.. Hace rato… Es sólo que…- Lo detuve. "No lo menciones", pensé.

-No importa. Fue culpa mía, olvidémoslo y ya. Debo irme, es tarde y mis padres estarán preocupados. Nos vemos mañana Kentin.- Besé su mejilla y comencé a caminar a casa.

"Por favor.. Que no aparezca nadie más en mi camino. No hoy."

Pero.. Aun debía enfrentar a Nathaniel, y el hecho de que Castiel me había causado sensaciones extrañas…

Ah, y también que me estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida de lo más grande.

* * *

**_Este sensualon come galletas despierta pasiones, omg 3_**

**_¿Les gustó? RR_**

**_Pásense por mi otro fic, "De chico rudo a padre cariñoso" de Castiel._**

**_NOTA: Muchas me han pedido que escriba yaoi. NO. xD Nunca he escrito yaoi y estoy segura que no me saldrá, prefiero.. Las parejas hetero. Pero aun así tengo un poquitín de sangre yaoi (?)_**

**_Nos leemos luego~_**

**_Agreguen: TwilyNiichan y WinryAndy00 en CDM!_**


	6. Sexo al estilo victoriano

**_¡Bueeeeeenas pervers de todos los colores y sabores!_**

**_Lamento la tardanza, pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienen su especial con el guapo de Lysandro._**

**_Fue realmente difícil porque no he tenido oportunidad de rolear con muchos Lysandro's y aparece en el juego cada que... Que busca su libreta (?) Pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo._**

**_Al princípio hice a Lysandro de una manera no muy Lysandro xD Así que ahora intenté mantenerlo lo más que pude a su personalidad. Yuli, espero te guste xD _**

**_NOTA: _****_Me di cuenta que en el capítulo uno, tuve un error muy grave y no recordaba que el novio de Rosayla era Leigh y no Lysandro -Estúpida de yo, solo me concentraba en Nath xD- Perdónenme, no puedo corregirlo porque también hay un pequeño párrafo relacionado en el capítulo tres, así que simplemente de ahora en adelante fingiré que nunca pasó xD_**

**_Ahora sí, lean, disfruten y mójense (?)_**

* * *

Cuando llegué a casa, me dispuse a terminar mis deberes de la escuela y distraerme un poco escuchando música. Mi cuerpo aun estaba adolorido, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Tal y como lo dijo Castiel… Castiel.

Suspiré, sonrojada. Verlo tan vulnerable después del sexo me había hecho sentir diferente. La piel se me ponía de gallina cada vez que lo recordaba… Oh, pero también recordaba su rostro mientras me penetraba, la sensación fue indescriptible, simplemente estaba él, su rostro contraído, sus cabellos cayendo por el rostro, nuestros cuerpos moviéndose rítmicamente…

Mordí mi labio dejando el libro que estudiaba de lado, y cerré los ojos. Escuchaba música en mi IPad con los audífonos puestos, género clásico. Me concentré en el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

¡Oh, cómo me había gustado verlo! Sus pectorales tan bien trabajados, el sudor cayendo por su pecho, sus gruñidos de excitación… Suspiré sin saberlo, de nuevo mi cuerpo estaba tomando control de la situación por sí mismo. Una de mis manos se acercó a mi pecho, y comencé a masajearme, mientras recordaba la lengua de Cas por todo mi cuerpo, ¡Dios!

Estiré mi pezón con suavidad, y reprimí un gemido. Sabía que mis padres estaban abajo, pero nunca subían a mi habitación mientras estudiaba. Interrumpían mi "concentración" y me molestaba.

Aunque no precisamente estudiaba.

Seguí masajeando mis pechos con ambas manos, estaba sonrojada. Recordé la primera vez que los chicos me hicieron suya. ¡Las manos de Nathaniel, Lysandro y Castiel sobre mi cuerpo! Sentí un cosquilleo en mi entrepierna. Guie mi mano hasta ahí, y me sorprendí al sentirme húmeda.

¡Ah, soy una pervertida!

Pero los recuerdos no paraban. Ahora por mi mente pasaba el instante en que Nathaniel introdujo su lengua húmeda en mí. Me acaricié por encima de las bragas empapadas, tocando mi clítoris e imaginando que era la lengua de Nath. ¡La sensación era tan profunda! Soltaba gemidos apenas audibles. Decidí quitar mis bragas y levantar mi camisón hasta dejar a la vista mi sujetador, que bajé para que mis pechos quedaran libres, y continué. Con una mano, jaloneaba y oprimía uno de mis pechos, con la otra, utilizaba mis dedos y los introduje a mi intimidad lentamente, subiendo el ritmo de a poco, sintiendo toda la humedad empapando mis dedos, y haciendo que resbalaran dentro con facilidad, por lo que fui aumentando el ritmo.

De nuevo, el momento con Castiel en la bodega deportiva. Su gran miembro empujando mis paredes vaginales, estirándome. Mordí mi labio con fuerza.

¡Castiel, Castiel, Castiel!

Pronto llegaría. La velocidad de mi mano aumentó mientras movía mis dedos dentro de mí. Qué bien se sentía, ¡Joder! El placer era tanto que no pude mantener los ojos cerrados y los abrí. ¡Y madre mía, que Lysandro estaba ahí!

¿¡Cuándo había entrado!? ¿Cómo? ¿¡Me estaba viendo masturbarme!? ¡Debía parar!

La puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Lysandro se acercó a mí, pero mis manos no se detenían.

-¿¡L-Lysand..!? - Metió un pedazo de tela a mi boca. Se colocó encima de mí, sacó mi mano de mi vagina y rápidamente introdujo dos de sus propios dedos. Muchos más grandes que los míos, claro está. Mordí el pedazo de tela con fuerza, gimiendo con éste. Mis caderas se movían por sí solas, buscando más contacto, y bendito sea el peligris, que me dio lo que quería, metiendo un tercer dedo.

-¡Mmhhhh! ...- Gemí contra la tela. Miré hacía arriba para evitar mirarlo a él, no me imaginaba la cara que debía tener. Qué vergüenza.

-Córrete para mí, princesa…- Me susurró cerca del oído. Lo miré, y me observaba con una sonrisa caballerosa y un leve sonrojo. Después, movió sus manos frenéticamente dentro de mí, sacándolos y metiéndolos con tanta velocidad como su brazo se lo permitía, mientras que con su pulgar, jugaba con mi pequeño clítoris sin compasión.

Moví mis piernas al sentir todos esos choques eléctricos en mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo. ¡Basta, basta, basta!

Grité.

Grité con mucha fuerza.

Pero no se escuchó nada, gracias a la tela.

Y me dejé llevar, llegando al clímax.

Oh, sí. Sentí la cama mojada debajo de mi trasero. Pequeñas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, mi cuerpo aun se estremecía y me contraje un poco al sentir el movimiento de los dedos de Lysandro al retirarse de mi interior. Su mano sí que estaba mojada.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes excitarme tanto? Eres simplemente maravillosa.- Retiró la tela de mi boca con sus dientes, y después me besó profundamente. Su lengua jugando con la mía. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el beso durante varios minutos.

Se separó y sonrió.

-Venía a ver cómo estabas, no hemos podido hablar desde el otro día. Y veo que estás muy, muy bien.- Me sonrojé. Desvié la mirada avergonzada.

-L-lo siento, y-yo de verdad… N-no es lo que piensas…- Intenté excusarme. ¡Vamos, piensa en algo!

-No, no te disculpes.- Comenzó a quitar su ropa. Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Tardó como 5 minutos en quitarse casi todo, y yo no había abierto la boca para nada. Quedó sólo con una camisa blanca y bóxer. Tragué saliva.

-¿Qué demonios haces, Lys?- Le pregunté, sonrojada. Se quitó la camisa, y bajó sus bóxer dejando ver su virilidad, el cual ya estaba erecto. No pude evitar no mirarlo. ¡Era perfecto!

-Le enseñaré dos cosas, señorita. Mi tatuaje.- Se dio la media vuelta, y casi muero desangrada al ver esas alas enmarcadas en los músculos de su espalda.

Dios, ¿Por qué me ofreces hombres tan hermosos?

Y claro, como buena pervertida, bajé la mirada. El trasero de Lysandro… Él sí tenía trasero. [Y si lo comparamos con Castiel, sería como montaña vs. Planicie e-e]

Mi entrepierna se estaba lubricando de nuevo. Demonios. Se acercó a mí mirándome en todo momento con cierta lujuria, pero sin dejar su sonrisa caballerosa. Se colocó de nuevo encima de mío sin aplastarme, y abrió mis piernas con lentitud.

-¡L-Lysandro! ¿¡Q-qué ha-haces!? ¡No! M-mis padres…- Besó mis labios, para callarme. Se separó un poco.

-Shh, tranquila. Te enseñaré lo que es hacer el amor de manera suave, y aun así lo disfrutarás. No gritarás.-

Y dicho esto, se introdujo en mí de una manera lenta. Preparando primero mi entrada con la punta, metiéndola un poco y sacándola, hasta que se abriera. Y así, sin dejar la lentitud, estuvo dentro completamente, y se quedó quieto. Apenas y suspiré, pero igual había sido excitante. Cerré mis ojos cuando sentí que comenzaba a entrar y salir de mí, sin apresurarse demasiado. Movía sus caderas para que su miembro hiciera contacto con las paredes de mi vagina, haciéndome temblar y gemir por lo bajo, por la sensación que me causaba.

Pronto estaba tan mojada, que su miembro comenzó a resbalar en mí. Se enderezó un poco, apoyando sus fuertes brazos a mis costados, y me observó con una sonrisa.

-Ahora sí, preciosa, necesitarás esto.- De nuevo introdujo el pedazo de tela en mi boca.- Lo miré sorprendida y sin entender, ¿Qué…?

Mordí la tela con fuerza cuando comenzó a embestirme fuerte. Ahora entraba y salía sin complicaciones, pero la sensación era mucho más fuerte. Movió las caderas rápidamente, gruñendo bajo, por lo que lo abracé con fuerza cuando su miembro estaba casi tocando mi útero, lo sentía.

Rasguñé su espalda mientras él jadeaba, yo gemía contra la tela una vez más, pero saco ésta de mi boca justo cuando llegué al orgasmo.

¡Voy a gritar, carajo!

Pero no. Me calló instantáneamente con un beso mientras se corría dentro de mí, y ambos nos estremecimos por haber llegado.

Correspondí el beso por instinto, pero me separé cuando me faltó el aire.

Ambos jadeamos durante varios minutos.

Cuando me recuperé, me levanté y suspiré.

-¿Sólo querías saber si estaba bien?- Él se levantó, y entró al baño sin decirme palabra. Tomó una ducha que duró máximo 3 minutos y salió con una toalla rodeando su cintura mientras sonreía.

-Sí.- Me respondió sentándose a mi lado.- Creo, quizá era algo más pero lo olvidé.-

Suspiré, típico de Lysandro. Me levanté para tomar una ducha también, y al salir, el peligris ya se había cambiado y lucía como si nada. Enredé mi anaranjada cabellera en otra toalla mientras lo veía.

-Ah, ya recordé. Vi a Nathaniel en la salida. Quiere hablar contigo, me dijo que viniera a verte para pedirte una disculpa. Me contó lo que pasó en los baños.- Lo miré sorprendida.

-¿Nathaniel me pide una disculpa enviándote? No me lo tomes mal, Lys, pero prefiero que él me lo diga.- Y vaya manera de pedir disculpas como mensaje de Lys.

-Como gustes, yo sólo pasaba por aquí así que decidí hacerle el recado.- Rascó su cabeza un poco apenado.- Y, no pensé encontrarte así, por lo que…-

-¡Haa! Mira la hora, ya debes irte, es hora de la cena y quiero dormir. –Sonreí como si no hubiera dicho nada. Él se sorprendió cuando lo arrastré a la salida de mi cuarto, pues aun estaba en toalla.-Nos vemos mañana en el instituto, te quiero, cuidado con Nina.- Le sonreí, cerrando la puerta sin que pudiera decir nada.

Él se quedo enfrente de la puerta por varios minutos, hasta que soltó una leve risa.

-Hasta mañana, princesa. Descansa.- Me dijo. Después, lo escuché marcharse.

Me sonrojé, y me senté en la cama suspirando.

¿Acaso el perfume que utilizaba atraía a los chicos? ¿Qué clase de hormonas trae?

* * *

_**Wijiji haciendole bullying a Cas como venganza por su crueldad de decirnos tabla de planchar /3**_

_**A ver, puede que el siguiente sea Armin, o puede que haya conflicto con los principales.**_

_**¡PREGUNTA!**_

_**¿Con quién quieren que se quede Twi?**_

_**¿Quieren que haya un especial con otro chico? (Se puede hasta con Alexy, It's ok)**_

_**¿Quieren algun yuri? ovo (No yaoi. La personaje principal es sucrette so.. xD)**_

**_¡Comenten!_**

**_Agreguen a CDM: WinryAndy00 y TwilyNiichan_**


	7. ¡Trío con los gemelos!

_**¡Holaaa mis amores pervers!**_

_**Les traje un especial con los gemelos.**_

_**Si, con Alexy también.**_

_**Ignoren que sea gay (?)**_

_**OMG, muchos han estado preguntando por qué mi sucrette no queda embarazada.**_

_**¿Cómo saben que no? e-e**_

_**LEAN!**_

* * *

Suspiré con pesadez al escuchar la campana. Me encontraba en los pasillos, justamente en mi casillero recogiendo unas cosas. A pesar de haber dormido como una bebé, mi cuerpo palpitaba por todas partes. Estaba adolorida.

Me sentía como una actriz de películas para adultos, cinco orgasmos en un día había sido demasiado. Hoy no quería ni pensar en el sexo.

Las clases transcurrieron sin mayor problema, solamente que no prestaba mucha atención. Me alegré cuando sonó la campana de descanso, y caminé a la cafetería para poder introducir algo a mi cuerpo.

…

Me sonrojé.

-¡ESTOY HABLANDO DE COMIDA! - Grité a la nada. Estaba en la entrada cuando grité, por lo que todos guardaron silencio y me miraron. Cerré los ojos y caminé con pesadez. Seré idiota, yo sola soy pervertida conmigo misma.

Compré un sándwich, una manzana y un jugo, y busqué lugar entre las mesas, hasta que vi a las chicas, que platicaban entre ellas con comodidad. Al fin, un momento de paz. Caminé hasta ellas, y justo iba a sentarme cuando sentí unos brazos jalarme. Batallé para que mi charola de comida no cayera, y forcejé.

-¡Oye! ¡C-cuidado, detente!- Se detuvo, de repente, y suspiró.

Castiel.

Lo miré sorprendida. Él nunca me hablaba cuando había gente cerca. Levanté una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están los chicos?- Lo interrogué, curiosa.

-¿Por qué mencionas a los otros? No tengo idea, te estoy secuestrando.- Y dicho esto, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de mi cintura, y me cargó, colocándome en su hombro. Alguna magia milagrosa mantenía mi comida intacta.

-¡C-Castiel! ¡Espera!- Me moví intentando hacer que me bajara. Todos nos estaban mirando, me sonrojé. Miré alrededor y me topé con los ojos asesinos de Debrah sobre mí. Quería matarme.

Al menos me sentía bien por hacerla enfurecer. Oh, y ni que decir de Ámber, al otro extremo. Sonreí.

No, Twilight, no lo hagas.

-¡C-Castiel! Por favor no, otra vez… Y-yo… Estoy adolorida…-Hablaba en voz alta, todos en la cafetería callaron de nuevo.- ¿Podrías ser más gentil esta vez, por favor? A-aun me duele…- Mi rostro reflejaba inocencia, como si de una niña se tratase. El color carmesí de mis mejillas y el rosa brillando en mis ojos lo hacían, simplemente, pervertido.

A Rosalya se le cayó la manzana de la boca.

Debrah escupió su jugo.

Ámber hizo puré su sándwich.

Y Castiel… Se detuvo.

Todo el lugar se quedó en silencio. Hasta que las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, y entró… El delegado, con Lysandro a su lado.

¡Genial, que comience la fiesta!

Nathaniel se sorprendió al entrar en el silencio, pero se sorprendió aun más al ver que estaba en los brazos de Castiel.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Ay, no. Perfecto, Twilight.

-Estoy secuestrándola, idiota. ¿No ves?- Kentin se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Hey! ¿Quién te crees para cargar a Twily así?-

-Qué te importa niño militar, déjame pasar.-

-Castiel, será mejor que regreses a Twi a su asiento justo ahora, por favor. Ella no está cómoda en esa posición y estoy seguro que quiere comer, a juzgar por su charola de comida.- Pidió Lysandro, con esa típica amabilidad en él.

-Yo la siento cómoda. A un lado.-

-Oigan, podríamos hablar de esto…- Intenté hablar, pero fui interrumpida por Nathaniel.

-Bájala ahora mismo, no bromeo. Tienes a tu zorra en aquella esquina, ve con ella.- Señaló a Debrah. Todos exclamaron sorprendidos. Demonios.

Pero Castiel obedeció, y me bajó. Esto se pondría feo.

-¡Basta! ¡No peleen!- Intenté ponerme entre ellos, aunque ambos avanzaban lentamente, estaban furiosos.

-¿Y qué hay de tu zorra?- Con la mirada, señaló a Melody.- ¿Por qué no vas con ella y le haces todas tus gatadas, delegado?-

-Melody no es una zorra. A comparación de ella.-

-Da lo mismo, te sigue a todas partes como mosca muerta. ¿Para qué quieres a Twilight?-

-La consideras una "Tabla de planchar". Sé que tú prefieres a las vacas. Pues déjala, y vete…-

-No me dices con quien irme. Si yo la quiero, la tengo.-

-Ella es diferente.-

-¡BASTA! –Grité, molesta. Me estaban avergonzando.- ¡Yo no soy un estúpido juguete, y dejen de tratarme como tal! – Sentía pequeñas lagrimitas por mi rostro. Peggy se acercó de a poco. No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Twi, debemos hablar…- Nathaniel se giró, mirándome a mi, y sujetando mis manos.

-¿Quieres hablar? Entonces deja ya de pelear con Castiel, ¡Por favor! Y tú, Castiel.- Lo miré, sonrojada.- No me cargues de nuevo como si fuera cualquier cosa, que puedes tratar a tu antojo. Tengo sentimientos, y… ¡PEGGY, ALÉJATE DE UNA MÍSERA VEZ O EN TU VIDA VOLVERÁS A ESCRIBIR UN SOLO ARTÍCULO PARA EL PERIÓDICO ESCOLAR!- Ella se alejó. Mi paciencia terminaba. Rosa se acercó para intentar ayudarme, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, corrí saliendo de la cafetería. ¿Cuándo se había complicado todo?

Corrí al sótano y me recargué contra la pared, sollozando. Escuché unos pasos seguirme, y suponiendo que fuera Rosa o uno de los chicos, lo dejé.

Me senté en el piso abrazando mis piernas, y recargando mi frente en las rodillas. ¿Qué hacer…?

-¿Crees que puedes humillarme así?- Esa voz… Levanté la cabeza, alarmada.

Debrah.

-¿Qué es lo que…?- Unos pasos detrás de ella se acercaron. Ahí estaba Ámber. ¿Qué? ¿Ellas juntas? Abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué hiciste con Castiel, zorra?- Exigió Ámber. No le contesté, por lo que recibí una bofetada de su parte. Mi mejilla ardió.- ¡Dime! ¡No te bastó con follarte a mi hermano!

Me sorprendí. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Cómo?

-Y yo que me consideraba una mujer coqueta… ¡Mírate, eres toda una vulgar! ¿Quién más fue? ¿Lysandro? –Debrah soltó una bofetada.- ¿Kentin? – Lo hizo de nuevo. Mis mejillas estaban rojas, de vergüenza, humillación y odio. Me levanté, molesta, haciendo que retrocedieran unos pasos.

-¡DÉJENME EN PAZ! ¡Ustedes son las zorras sin vergüenza! Desde que llegué a este lugar, se han afamado en hacerme la vida imposible, ¡Y ahora están muertas de la rabia! Porque hice con Castiel lo que ustedes jamás podrán. ¡Sientan toda la envidia del mundo! Porque sí, lo tuve dentro de mí, lo disfruté, lo sentí. Y si lograr que Castiel me amara me hace una zorra, ¡Entonces piensen lo que quieran! A ti, Debrah, jamás te volverá a amar, le das asco, ¡TE REPUGNA! Y tú, Ámber, eres sólo una niñata idiota, jamás te tomará en cuenta. ¡Así que acepten su derrota! Que Castiel… Es mío.- Sonreí con maldad, a pesar de las lágrimas que escurrían por mi rostro. Ellas me miraban como si quisieran matarme. Y lo iban a hacer. Debrah me golpeó, haciéndome caer al piso y sangrar un poco. Gemí de dolor, y justo cuando intenté levantarme, jaló mis cabellos naranjas y me colocó boca abajo. Forcejé, aun mareada por el golpe. -¿¡Qué están haciendo!? ¡Déjenme ir!-

-¿Te crees la gran cosa, no? ¡Estúpida! ¡No eres nada!- Gritó Ámber. Debrah sujetó mis manos con fuerza, y me colocó boca arriba sin soltarme, amarrando unas cuerdas a las muñecas por detrás de la espalda.

¿Iban a dejarme aquí en el sótano?

Colocaron la soga alrededor de todo mi cuerpo, y atando mis piernas. No podía moverme

-¿¡Q-QUÉ ESTAN..?! ¡N-NO! ¡NO SE LES OCURRA! –Ámber colocó una cinta en mi boca, seguida de una bofetada. Comencé a chillar

-Este es tu castigo. Te quedarás aquí, y si dices que fuimos nosotras, te vamos a hacer cosas peores.- Soltaron una carcajada.

-Te ves muy linda así. Atada, lista para ser violada.- Debrah se acercó y me sujetó del mentón con fuerza. Estaba a punto de golpearme de nuevo, por lo que cerré los ojos asustada.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó. La puerta se abrió de la nada.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios creen que le hacen, zorras?- Armin. ¡Armin! ¡Gracias al cielo! Abrí los ojos sin dejar de sollozar, y vi al pelinegro con su hermano a un lado.

-¡Ustedes son de lo peor! ¡Le iremos a decir al delegado ahora mismo! Ya me imagino su cara cuando sepa que su linda hermanita es una hija de puta.- La sonrisa de Alexy se hizo más grande.

-¡No le digan nada a nadie!- Exigió Debrah.

-¿Por qué crees que te haremos caso? –Armin se acercó a ellas.

-¡porque si lo hacen, Twilight sufrirá las consecuencias! Me conocen.- La castaña sonrío. No bromaba.

Los gemelos se quedaron en silencio. Armin suspiró, y les indicó con la cabeza que se fueran. Salieron corriendo como pavos en navidad.

Miré a Armin y Alexy con una sonrisa que tapaba la cinta adhesiva. Ellos, al verme, se quedaron de pie, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-A-Alexy… ¿No crees que…esta escena se ve…? –El peli azul asintió levemente.

-Es como aquel juego que me mostraste, sí. La chica atada con cuerdas por todo el cuerpo. ¡Esos juegos eróticos no son buenos! –Soltó una risita. Los miré un tanto molesta. ¡Dejen de bromear y libérenme!

-Ne, Twi, ¿Sabes? Amo los juegos eróticos. Son excitantes. -¿¡Y a mi qué!? Lo miré sin entender. –Y tu, bueno, estás siendo muy excitante con esas lindas cuerdas enmarcando tus pechos. Así. –Se acercó a mí y tocó mis senos, presionándolos un poco. Gemí contra la cinta. ¿Qué demonios? Su hermano asintió.

-Debo admitir que te ves muy linda, a pesar de que tenga otros gustos. Pero eso no quiere decir, que no me den ganas de hacer… Esto…- Cerró la puerta con seguro. Abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¿¡Qué estaba planeando!? Se acercó a mí y sentí alivio cuando quitó la cinta de mi boca, pero volví a alarmarme cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los míos e invadió mi boca con su lengua. Mis ojos aun estaban como platos, y ahora mis mejillas se sonrojaban. ¡Pero Alexy no….!

Armin quitó las cuerdas de mi cuerpo, pero no de mis muñecas, mientras su hermano se concentraba en mi boca.

Finalmente se separó y volvió a colocar la cinta. Demonios. Me senté sobre mis rodillas cuando quitaron parte de las sogas.

-No estaban bien colocadas para lo que haremos. Pero, primero…-Armin levantó mi blusa hasta por encima de mis pechos, y quitó mi sujetador. Cerré los ojos avergonzada, y colocó las sogas de modo que rodeaban mis senos. Alexy acercó su boca a uno de ellos y comenzó a chuparme, arrancándome gemidos que eran callados por la cinta.

Después, el peli negro quitó mi falda con un poco de dificultad, y abrió mis piernas, atándolas para que éstas quedaran abiertas y mi intimidad expuesta. Se sonrojó.

-Enserio te ves muy _kawaii_, Twily. Podrías ser mi pequeña hermana.- Armin soltó una risita, pasando su dedo por mis bragas. Temblé un poco al sentir que poco a poco me iba humedeciendo, ¡Demonios, estaba gustándome! Y me mojaba aun más con el ataque de Alexy a mis senos. Esa bendita cinta callaba todos mis gemidos, pero no silenciaba mis jadeos a causa de los gemelos.

Ambos se alejaron de mí y sonrieron.

-Hey, hermano, ya sé lo que moja a las chicas. -Alexy sonrió, quitando su ropa lentamente. Su hermano lo imitó.

-No creo que eso las moje, más bien a ti te moja. –Armin suspiró, no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban, sólo sentía mi intimidad cosquillear y no podía moverme.

-Pues, hay que intentarlo, ¿No? –Soltó una risa. Los miré aun sin entender, Armin bufó y se acercó a su hermano.

Y lo besó.

Abrí los ojos como platos y mi sonrojo aumentó, mientras los veía besarse.

¡Y Alexy tenía razón, esto mojaba!

Mientras jugaban con sus lenguas, sentía como si estuviera cayendo agua por mis bragas, como si hubieran colocado algo ardiendo en mi intimidad, y necesitara ser apagado. ¡Estaba muy excitada!

Armin se separó, sonrojado.

-Listo, sé feliz, que en mi vida lo haré de nuevo. Ahora. –De un jalón, se deshizo de mis bragas, y sin previo aviso, introdujo un dedo dentro de mí, por lo que gemí contra la cinta. Alexy se acercó a mi boca y volvió a retirar el adhesivo, esta vez metiendo su miembro hasta que la punta tocó mi garganta. Él gimió por lo bajo, mientras mi boca se acostumbraba a tener aquel invasor dentro. Cerré los ojos sonrojada cuando empezó a sacarlo y meterlo con lentitud, moviendo sus caderas y sujetando mis cabellos. Armin chupaba y succionaba mi clítoris sin compasión, mientras su dedo se movía dentro de mí con rapidez. Metió un segundo dedo y lo sacaba con más velocidad, al igual que su hermano lo hacía con su miembro.

La velocidad de ambos aumentaba, y cuando sentí el miembro de Alexy tensarse dentro mío, comenzó a moverse aun más rápido mientras que Armin presionó mi clítoris con su otra mano sintiendo sus dedos salir y entrar en mi con facilidad, resbalando sin mayor problema. Apreté los labios alrededor de la virilidad de Alexy [Virilidad y Alexy no van juntos (¿?)], y cuando soltó un gemido y se detuvo para liberar todo su semen dentro de mi boca, mis paredes vaginales se cerraron alrededor de los dedos de Armin al momento de llegar al orgasmo, humedeciendo su mano, pero mi grito fue callado gracias al peli azul, pues tenía todo ese líquido corriendo por mi boca.

Ambos se alejaron, por lo que pude respirar mejor mientras tragaba todo lo que Alexy había arrojado en mí. Rio.

-¡Lo siento, Twily! Te he llenado demasiado.- Lamió mis labios mientras jadeaba. No podía hablar aun, cuando sentí que ya no tocaba el piso, pues Armin me cargó en sus brazos aun con las piernas abiertas, por lo que me sujeté de él rodeándolo con mis brazos.

-A-Armin… ¿Q-qué van a…? ¡Aahhh! –Gemí de sorpresa al sentir la punta de Alexy rozar la entrada de mi trasero. Me sujetó de las piernas con una sonrisa, al tiempo que Armin se introducía en mi intimidad con lentitud, hasta que ambos estuvieron dentro. Mi cuerpo se tensó, adaptándose poco a poco, hasta que mis caderas comenzaron a moverse dándoles señal de que podían moverse ellos.

Y así lo hicieron, entrando y saliendo dentro de mí lentamente, aumentando el ritmo poco a poco, hasta que nuestros jadeos inundaron el sótano.

-¡Twi! ¿Lo sientes? Y-ya casi… ¡Me corro! –Alexy jadeó en mi oído con una sonrisa.

-¡Hai! ¡Aaahh! ¡C-córranse dentro de mi! ¡Vamos! –Saqué la lengua gimiendo con fuerza. Comenzaron a embestirme con fuerza, abracé a Armin rasguñando su espalda cuando el clímax se acercaba.

Ambos dieron una última estocada final, y Armin me besó para que no gimiera mientras ambos se corrían dentro de mí.

Cerré los ojos correspondiendo el beso. Me bajaron y soltaron después de unos minutos, y mientras me cambiaba, miré a los gemelos con una sonrisa y avergonzada.

-G-gracias a los dos… Me salvaron de Debrah y Ámber…-

-No es nada. –Alexy se acercó y besó mi frente, por lo que me sonrojé. –No me gustan las chicas, pero no me desagradaría de vez en cuando hacer esto contigo, Twily.-

-¡B-bien! ¡Ya debo irme, perdí clases! ¡Gracias! –Corrí sonrojada saliendo del sótano, y suspiré. Caminé tranquila por un par de pasillos hasta que me topé a Nathaniel. -¿Nath? ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el salón de… -Inmediatamente, me abrazó. Me sorprendí un poco y correspondí el abrazo.

-Lo siento, te estuve buscando para hablar contigo. No soportaba no verte…- Me sonrojé levemente. -¿Podemos hablar?

* * *

**_¿Qué quiere Nathaniel?_**

**_¿Quién sigue en el próximo capítulo?_**

**_¡Comenten!_**

**_Agreguen en el juego: WinryAndy00 y TwilyNiichan_**


	8. ¡A la playa!

**_Aquí les dejo una pequeña sorpresita._**

**_¡Muchos de ustedes me han inspirado con cosas nuevas y que darán un giro a este fic!_**

**_Supongo que ustedes encontrarán muy rápido qué es este nuevo reto para la protagonista._**

**_Disfruten._**

* * *

-¿Qué pasa, Nathaniel? –sonrió levemente. Suspiré, nada serio.

-Lamento lo que sucedió en la cafetería con Castiel. Para demostrarte que hice las pases, Lysandro organizó una fiesta en la playa para celebrar su cumpleaños, y todos iremos, de seguro pronto te invitará a ti. Quiero ir, pero sólo si tu estarás ahí, y te prometo no pelear con él. –La playa. Eso significaba relajación. Muy bien.

-Me gusta la idea. Esta bien, esperaré a que me invite Lysandro. Nos vemos, Nath…- Besé su mejilla sonriendo. Se sonrojó levemente y se despidió con la mano.

Efectivamente, Lysandro me invitó a su fiesta en la playa unos días después. La fecha estaba programada para dentro de dos meses, así que tenía tiempo para prepararme.

Los exámenes finales se acercaban. Ni siquiera el pervertido de Castiel tenía tiempo para tocarme, a él también le urgía pasar. Le había pedido ayuda un par de veces a Nathaniel para ciertos temas, y estudiábamos después de la escuela. Había notado más de una vez que su mirada se desviaba a mis pechos. Me incomodaba, pero también me excitaba.

Oh, no, cero distracciones.

¡Y vaya que era difícil!

Después de haber pasado semanas con sexo todos los días, no tenerlo ahora era una pesadilla. Todas las noches pensaba en Castiel, era el que más me ponía mojada, por decirlo vulgarmente.

Finalmente los exámenes terminaron. Cenaba con mi familia.

-¿Estás segura que quieres ir a esa fiesta en la playa? Me preocupa tu seguridad, nena. –Papá me miró de reojo mientras comía un bocado.

-Además, te has estado sintiendo mal últimamente. ¿No preferirías quedarte en casa estas vacaciones y ayudarme? –Suspiré levemente. Era verdad que últimamente no estaba al cien por ciento, pero solamente me sentía débil un par de minutos al día.

-Estaré bien, papá. Y quiero estar con mis amigos, mamá, no siempre me invitan a una fiesta en la playa. Sólo estaré allá un par de semanas. –Mordí el último pedazo de comida de mi plato.

-Déjenla de una vez, tiene derecho a divertirse. ¡Además, ha estado estudiando arduamente todo este semestre! Hay que darle una oportunidad. –Como siempre, mi tía abogaba por mí. Sonreí y me levanté de la mesa, dispuesta a lavar mi plato. Pero miré de reojo el sartén lleno de comida. ¡Oh, había estado tan delicioso! Y aun quedaba bastante. Un poco de espagueti extra no me engordaría, aunque sabía que utilizaría un bikini mañana. Mi boca se hacía agua por probar un poco más. Oh, a la mierda los kilos de más. Me serví de nuevo y me senté en la mesa. Me miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Cariño! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Utilizarás un bikini mañana. ¡Tendrás grasa en el abdomen! –Mi tía me arrebató el tenedor lleno de pasta cuando lo acercaba a mi boca. ¡No! ¡Mi pasta!

-Tía, no engordaré de la noche a la mañana, además, a mami le quedó delicioso. –Le arrebaté el tenedor, y metí el contenido de este a mi boca.

-Gracias nena, pero tú nunca te sirves dos veces. Es raro en ti. –Mamá se levantó y comenzó a lavar los platos usados.

En dos minutos, terminé esa nueva ración, y aun me quedaba hambre. ¡Oh, había galletas en la alacena, claro! Lavé mi plato y fui por ese paquete de galletas. Tanto estrés por mañana me ponían nerviosa, de seguro.

-¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó papá, sorprendido porque aun comía.

-A mi cuarto, empacaré mis cosas, vendrán temprano por mí mañana. –Corrí subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Y quién vendrá por ti? –Sonreí emocionada. ¡Castiel se había ofrecido a llevarme! Me sonrojé levemente.

-Castiel Leunam. Es mi amigo. –Mordí una galleta.

-¿El pelirrojo? Nena, él no me causa confianza y... –

-¡Debo empacar, papá! ¡Buenas noches! –Sonreí corriendo a encerrarme en mi habitación.

Terminé el paquete de 12 galletas en menos tiempo de lo que normalmente me duraba. Había llenado dos maletas y una mochila, estaba más que lista. Decidí probarme el bikini, me miraba al espejo sonriendo y posando. Era realmente lindo, de rallas blancas y azules y el top tenía un moño negro en medio. Simplemente, me veía adorable y tentadora.

Justo lo que quería.

La noche transcurrió demasiado lenta. Algo me incomodaba, no podía dormir. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Toqué mi frente, sudaba. Suspiré, no me quería enfermar, quería ir a la playa. Me levanté y toqué mi estómago.

Tenía hambre.

Bajé a la cocina sin que nadie me escuchara, y recordé que había pastel en el refrigerador. ¡Oh, un delicioso pastel de chocolate! Fui por el postre, y tomé un tenedor para comerlo. Era un pedazo bastante grande. Me serví un vaso de leche y me senté en la mesa.

Pero no probé bocado.

Mi estómago se revolvió cuando el olor del chocolate llegó a mis fosas nasales.

Agh. ¡Qué asco!

Retiré el pastel lejos de mí y tapé mi boca y nariz cerrando los ojos, pensando que la sensación de náuseas pasaría.

No pasó.

La cena se regresó.

Corrí al baño de mi habitación como pude, no quería despertar a nadie o mañana no playa.

Y ahí, me aseguré de que no hubiera grasa en mi abdomen, regresando toda la cena.

Suspiré cuando ya no sentí más asco. ¡Sigue comiendo, Twilight! Jalé a la palanca y me senté en la tapa del retrete, pero aliviada porque las náuseas habían desaparecido. No volveré a comer tanto.

Regresé a la cama y dormí un par de horas, estaba tan plácidamente dormida, cuando unos brazos me jalonearon.

-Nena, llegaron por ti. ¡No estás arreglada! –Me levanté de golpe.

-¡Ah, me quedé dormida! –Me cambié lo más rápido que pude y revisé mi celular. Tres llamadas pérdidas de Castiel, de seguro estaba furioso. Agarré todas mis maletas, y cuando bajaba con dificultad a la sala, vi a Castiel hablando con mis padres.

¡No! ¡Castiel y mi papá no! Corrí a donde ellos estaban, con nerviosismo.

-¡L-lo siento enserio por la tardanza! ¡Me quedé dormida y…! –El pelirrojo tomó mis maletas inmediatamente.

-No importa, lo que importa es que hayas podido dormir bien, Twily. Tu padre estaba dándome indicaciones sobre cómo cuidarte, ha sido un verdadero placer hablar con usted, y le aseguro que lo primordial en este viaje es la seguridad de Twilight. –Abrí los ojos como platos, mirando a Castiel. ¿Enserio era él? Sentí un aura mágico y responsable emanar de él, mientras lo rodeaban brillos y flores y lucía como el chico perfecto mientras hablaba. –Yo mismo velaré por su seguridad sin importar nada, no dejaré que le toquen un solo cabello sin mi consentimiento y regresará aquí en exactamente una semana, ni un minuto más.

-Me parece muy bien, muchacho. –

Mi boca estaba abierta. Castiel me miró con una sonrisa y cerró mi boca, besando mi frente.

–Vámonos ahora… Nanami-chan.-

-¿¡A-AAH!? –Miré a mi padre molesto. ¡Le había dicho mi segundo nombre! Nadie me decía así más que él. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Te dejo en buenas manos, nena. Cuídate, llámanos y no te separes de Castiel en ningún momento. –Sonreí fingidamente, visiblemente molesta y con un tic en el ojo mientras caminaba a la salida.

-S-si… -Al salir, Demonio, el perro de Castiel corrió hacía mi lamiendo mi mano. Reí. –Hola, qué bueno verte.

-¡Cielo! ¡Espero hayas empacado tampones! –La voz de mi tía gritando aquello íntimo me hizo sonrojar. Asentí levemente sin mirarla y subí en un segundo al auto de Castiel, mientras él subía las maletas a la cajuela.

Estaba roja como tomate. ¡Debía mencionar mis tampones!

Cuando Cas subió, arrancó sin decir nada hacía la carretera, y una vez lejos de casa, me golpeó en la cabeza con fuerza.

-¡Itte! ¡Castiel! ¿Por qué me pegas? –Lo miré enojada.

-¡Por tenerme esperando como idiota casi 20 minutos! ¡Te dije que a las 8 estaría en tu casa! ¡No puedes ni levantarte temprano! Hubiera evitado la interrogación de tu padre. –Sobé mi cabeza. Tenía razón, y había colocado como 6 alarmas distintas en mi celular y relojes, y quizá todas habían funcionado, pero mi sueño había estado pesado. Después de la vomitada de anoche…

-Lo siento. –Bajé la mirada, triste. –No tengo excusa, me quedé dormida. En la madrugada me dio hambre y… -Detuvo el auto en seco. Tuve que poner las manos al frente para no chocar con la guantera, y lo miré molesta. - ¿¡Por qué frenas así!?

Me calló con un beso. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, pero sentir de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos, aquellos labios con los que siempre soñaba, hizo que me perdiera. Correspondí el beso, y un segundo después éste lo volvió más apasionado y salvaje, invadiendo mi boca con su lengua.

¡Oh, cuánto lo necesitaba! Se separó de mi y ambos jadeamos, por la falta de aire.

-Baja del auto. –Me ordenó. Sin entender, lo hice, y noté que estábamos a un lado de la carretera con muchos árboles que ocultaban la ubicación del auto. Sacó al perro del asiento trasero y le dio un hueso para que se entretuviera. Me subí en los asientos de atrás, y él hizo lo mismo. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a besarme de nuevo, con más fiereza, arrebatando mi alma en ese beso. Me jaló hacía él de manera que me senté encima, nuestros labios aun fundidos en el beso, y ahora sentía que la presión en mi entrepierna iba creciendo. Estaba teniendo una erección y yo, me estaba mojando. Se separó y levantó mi blusa de tirantes, pero no la quitó, y bajó el sostén. Acarició mis pezones con suavidad, mis pechos estaban al aire y a un par de centímetros de su rostro. Reprimí gemidos cuando los pellizcaba, cerrando los ojos sonrojada.

-No es cierto… Están más grandes… ¿Tomas mucha leche o algo así? Se ven irresistibles. –Apenas iba a responderle algo como "¿Qué?" cuando su boca atacó uno de mis pezones, lamiendo y chupando el pequeño botón como si de una cereza se tratase. Gemí, ¡Eso se sentía mejor que la última vez! ¡Estaba tan sensible!

-¡Aaahh…! ¡C-Castiel! –Mientras se entretenía con mis sensibles pechos, sentía la humedad latente entre mis piernas, estaba caliente, y ahora la erección del pelirrojo era visible. Comencé a mover mis caderas, causando un buen roce entre su miembro y mi intimidad, y el que ambos tuviéramos ropa sólo lo hacía más excitante. Solté un pequeño grito cuando mordió mi pequeño botón rosado y emitió un gruñido grave. -¡Aaahh! ¡E-esto s-se siente…Bien! ¡Aahhh!

-Nanami, tus gemidos me encienden. –Mordió mi cuello con fuerza mientras desabrochaba mis pantaloncillos de mezclilla. Me levanté con dificultad por el espacio tan cerrado del auto, pero finalmente me deshice de ellos, y logré bajar los bóxer y los pantalones cortos de Castiel, dejando al aire su miembro, lucía tan duro como una roca. Sonreí, eso sería mío.

-No me llames Nanami. –Me coloqué de hurtadillas a un lado suyo, y bajé mi cabeza hasta su miembro, comenzando a lamer la punta haciendo que el pelirrojo gimiera.

Sujetó mis cabellos con fuerza, estaba un poco desesperado. Lo metí a mi boca por completo sin previo aviso, tocaba mi garganta, pero no había rastro del asco de la mañana.

Comencé a sacarlo y meterlo con lentitud, aumentando el ritmo poco a poco. Mis manos acariciaban sus testículos con suavidad, hasta con ternura. Levanté la mirada y ¡Lo estaba haciendo tan bien! ¡Su rostro de placer era simplemente excitante!

Aumenté el ritmo considerablemente, esta vez apretando mis labios alrededor de toda su longitud, causando cierta presión y masajeándolo con mi lengua. Se estresó.

-¡Na-nana..! ¡Twilight! ¡Agh! V-voy a… ¡Correrme! –Sujetó mi cabeza y comenzó a mover sus caderas, empezando su propio ritmo. Se quedó quieto mientras su miembro se contraía, y liberó todo su esperma con un gruñido grave, llenando mi boca mientras caía el sobrante por los alrededores. Me levanté y relamí mis labios, sonriendo traviesa. Él jadeaba.

-¿¡C-Cuándo demonios te volviste tan buena!? –Frunció el ceño. No querrías saber. Mentí.

-Practiqué con… Juguetes sexuales. –Suspiró, de alivio.

-Gracias al cielo. Siéntate. –Me ordenó. ¡Oh, ahora venía lo bueno! Me senté encima de él apoyando las rodillas a los lados. Arrancó mis bragas de un tirón. La punta de su miembro resbaló con la entrada de mi intimidad. Suspiré ante la sensación.

-¿Te gusta, Nanami-chan? –Me sujeté de sus hombros, mientras él movía sus caderas causando un roce más fuerte. Me sonrojé y gemí.

-¡N-no me llames…N-Nanami…! –Me sujetó de los brazos con fuerza.

-¡NO ME DES ÓRDENES! –Y de una estocada que introdujo su miembro hasta mi alma, entró en mí, arrancándome un gemido.

-¡Aaaahhhhh! ¡C-Castiel! –Quise llorar de dolor, había sido muy fuerte. Pero también había sido muy placentero. Comenzó a moverse sin previo aviso con rapidez, haciéndome dar pequeños brincos encima de él, mientras impulsaba sus caderas hacía arriba y me embestía con fuerza, sin piedad. Cerré mis ojos mientras gemía sonrojada, todo el auto se movía con nosotros. El perro de seguro estaba traumado.

-¡Dime que te puedo llamar como quiera! –Chupó uno de mis pechos sin dejar de moverse. Jadeaba incontrolablemente aun de ojos cerrados.

-¡No! ¡No pue…! ¡Aaaahhh! –Subió la velocidad, entraba y salía con toda la fuerza que sus músculos le permitían. Yo seguía dando brincos incontrolables, y gemía con ese carmesí inundando mi rostro. Debía ser sumisa con él, o me rompería. -¡P-puedes llamarme como quieras! ¡Itte! ¡Aaaahhh!

-Mucho mejor, ¡N-Nanami-chan! –Acercó su rostro a mi cuello y me mordió de nuevo, sujetando con sus manos mi trasero y embistiéndome con crueldad y ausencia de piedad.

-¡V-voy a correr…me..! ¡Castiel! ¡CASTIEL! ¡C-CASTIEL! –Grité su nombre cuando mi cuerpo obtuvo todas esas descargas eléctricas, y mi intimidad abrazó el miembro del chico.

Dio un par de embestidas más antes de correrse. Lo abracé con fuerza, mientras nuestros cuerpos recibían el orgasmo juntos.

¡Bendito clímax! ¡Bendito Castiel! ¡Amaba llegar!

Duramos unos minutos para recuperarnos de algo tan intenso, y después de arreglarnos y limpiar los asientos, metimos al perro –el cual no estaba traumado, al parecer –y nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo. Ambos estábamos relajados y más felices.

El sexo lo arregla todo.

Hablamos de cosas sin sentido durante el viaje, hasta que finalmente llegamos a la playa. Bajó una bolsa donde estaban mis cosas y fuimos a buscar un buen lugar.

-No se te ocurra llamarme por mi segundo nombre frente a todos. –Le advertí mientras colocaba una silla plegable debajo de la sombrilla que Castiel se encargaba de acomodar.

-¿Por qué? Es un lindo nombre. –Me dijo. Escuchar eso de él me sonrojó.

-¡P-pero no! ¡Aun así! Es… Es especial. Nadie me llama así más que papá. –Suspiré. Era la "princesa Nanami", algo especial para mí.

-Está bien. No dejaré que nadie más te llame así. Excepto yo, claro. –Lo miré, sorprendida. Él había cambiado conmigo, seguía molestándome pero siempre hacía cosas que me demostraban que me quería. Sonreí con ternura. Quizá enserio…

-¿¡Qué tanto me ves!? Vete a cambiar que pareces anciana. –No. Me odiaba. Lo miré con un tic en el ojo. Lo había arruinado. Agarré mi bolsa y busqué un baño público, cuando una voz me hizo voltear.

-¡Twilight! ¡Hola! –Rosalya y Violetta. Sonreí y las saludé. Justo detrás de ellas venían los gemelos y Leigh.

Los gemelos.

Tragué saliva.

La última vez en el sótano… Me sonrojé.

-¡Twilight, por acá! –Volteé a mi derecha. Nathaniel y Lysandro venían juntos. Los saludé con la mano, cuando vi que detrás de ellos venía la odiosa de Ámber y sus amigas, y Nina. Dios.

-¡Hey, Twi! ¡Ya llegaste! –Me giré de nuevo. Iris, Melody, Laeti, Peggy, Jade, Dajan, Karla y otras chicas se acercaban.

-¡Twi! ¿Eres tú? –De nuevo, me volteé, ya cansada. Dake. Suspiré. Hoy no dormiría.

* * *

**_¡Súper reunión en la playa! _**

**_¿Ya se dieron cuenta lo que le pasa a Twi?_**

**_¡PREGUNTA!_**

**_Muchos de ustedes me han dicho que no les gusta el nombre de mi sucrette, porque les recuerda al unicornio lila. (Ahora es alicornio *^* Soy pegasister por si no sabían (?) ) Así que decidí cambiarlo, y después de ver el anime "Kamisama Hajimemashita" [Tomoe es mío] pues me gustó el nombre de Nanami._**

**_¿A ustedes les gusta? ¿O prefieren que sigamos con Twilight para no confundirnos?_**

**_¡Los fans deciden! ¿Ideas, felicitaciones, críticas? Comenten, sino, no puedo saber si les gusta :c_**

**_Gracias a todos aquellos que me agregan al facebook para darme ideas o felicitarme ¡Por ustedes escribo! Un simple comentario me ayuda a cambiar algo o todo de esta historia. ¡Ustedes la hacen!_**

**_Ya saben, agreguen al juego: WinryAndy00 y TwilyNiichan_**

**_¡Nos leemos!_**


	9. Fantasías cumplidas

**_¡Hola mis amores pervers!_**

**_Wow, me ha encantado leer todos sus reviews, algunas de sus ideas me han gustado, otras de sus amenazas me mantienen con miedo, y otras más me dan risa xDDD_**

**_Me han pedido de todo, pero sean conscientes que algunos dicen "Sí" y otros dicen "No", y la verdad quisiera complacerlos a todos, pero no siempre se puede :I_**

**_Por ahora, les traigo un lindo trío especial con la única pareja estable -Además de tus padres- de corazón de melón._**

**_Así es, hablamos de Leigh x Rosa._**

**_Me dan muchas ganas de poner yuri -Siii viva el yuriiii (?)- Pero muchos no están acostumbrados a eso y pues, por amor y para que no dejen de leer mi fic, no pongo xD_**

**_Éste es un poco más tranqui, lo bueno en el siguiente capítulo._**

* * *

Después de saludar a todos con rapidez, me dirigí a un baño público para cambiarme y ponerme el hermoso bikini que había comprado. Recogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo, pero antes de salir, decidí ponerme algo encima. Dake me causaba cierta desconfianza, y estar así como la última vez me ponía nerviosa. Salí con una pequeña blusa de tirantes y unos short de mezclilla, y busqué a mis amigos. Encontré a Nathaniel en el puesto de bebidas, así que caminé hacía él.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te ha ido en los exámenes? –Él se giró a verme, y se quedó en silencio antes de responder.

-Me ha ido muy bien, espero que a ti también. Este… No me llames pervertido, pero pensé que ibas a ponerte un… Un bikini. –Me ofreció una limonada y la acepté. Sonreí con nerviosismo.

-Lo traigo puesto, ¿Ves? –Levanté mi blusa. Se sonrojó al instante, pero no apartó la vista de mí. –Pero me puse esto encima porque por ahí está Dake.

-¿Dake? ¿El sobrino de Boris? –Levantó una ceja. Asentí. Tanto el tío como el sobrino me daban escalofríos.

-Sí. Él es un pervertido de los grandes. La última vez que estuve en la playa, me besó a la fuerza. –Imágenes de aquella vez recorrieron mi cabeza. –Le aventé un pescado a la cara y me dejó. Después, intentó acosarme en el centro comercial, pero se encontró con mi amiga de la infancia y pude escapar.-

-¿Te ha estado acosando? –Suspiró, molesto. –Demonios, Twilight. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? Te pude haber defendido de él.-

-No te preocupes, se supone que sólo viene de vez en cuando, así que no quería molestarte por eso… -Tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

-No me molestas. Me preocupas, y mucho. –Sonrió con ternura. –Y mataré a cualquiera que se acerque a ti sin consentimiento. Si lo vuelve a hacer, te prometo que su cabeza estará separada de su cuello, tú déjamelo a mí, ¿Si? –Me dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Su expresión era muy tierna… Sus palabras… Aterraban…

Una gota resbaló por mi cabeza, un tanto desconcertada por la actitud del rubio.

-H-Hai… Gracias, Nath… Creo… -Alguien me abrazó por detrás.

-¡Twilight! ¡No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé! ¡Debemos hablar! –Rosa. Tragué saliva y sonreí, girándome para abrazarla.

-También te extrañé. Y si, vayamos a hablar. Nos vemos luego, Nath. –Le sonreí. Él miró a Rosa amenazadoramente, pero después sonrió.

-Estaré cuidándote. –Lo miré de reojo. Hablaba en serio.

Me reuní con las chicas en un pequeño restaurante al lado de la playa, muy cerca. Estaban Iris, Violetta, Melody, Peggy, Karla, Kim y por supuesto Rosalya. Todas reíamos y hablábamos de cosas tontas de chicas.

-¡Los bikinis de todas son hermosos! ¡Me encantan! –Claro, la peli gris siempre estaba a la moda. –Pero no he visto el tuyo, Twi. Llevas esa ropa como si fueras una gorda intentando esconder grasa. ¡Déjanos ver!-

-¿El mío? B-bueno… Es que quizá si he engordado un poco… -Reí avergonzada. Los últimos meses tragaba como cerdo.

-¡Déjate de tonterías y enséñalo! Escuché por ahí un rumorcillo. –Peggy sonrió.

-Entonces es sólo eso, un rumor. Guárdatelo. –Sonreí con ternura, intentando no ser grosera.

-Es un rumor muy cierto. ¿Tuviste relaciones con Castiel? –Escupí la bebida que apenas estaba ingiriendo.

Todas se quedaron en silencio. Me sonrojé. ¿Cómo…?

Abrí los ojos como platos. Aquella vez en la cafetería…

__Flash Back__

-¡C-Castiel! Por favor no, otra vez… Y-yo… Estoy adolorida…-Hablaba en voz alta, todos en la cafetería callaron de nuevo.- ¿Podrías ser más gentil esta vez, por favor? A-aun me duele…- Mi rostro reflejaba inocencia, como si de una niña se tratase. El color carmesí de mis mejillas y el rosa brillando en mis ojos lo hacían, simplemente, pervertido.

A Rosalya se le cayó la manzana de la boca.

Debrah escupió su jugo.

Ámber hizo puré su sándwich.

Y Castiel… Se detuvo.

Todo el lugar se quedó en silencio. Hasta que las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, y entró… El delegado, con Lysandro a su lado.

__Fin Flash Back_-_

Negué con la cabeza muchas veces, realmente había cometido un error cuando había dicho tal cosa.

-¡N-no! Fue sólo una broma para Castiel, ¡Como venganza! –Sonreí exageradamente, realmente estaba nerviosa.

-Entonces, ¿No te gusta Castiel? ¿Por qué viniste con él? –La entrevista continuaba. Y mi sonrojo aumentaba.

-Él se ofreció a traerme. –Sentí náuseas. Todo esto me estaba poniendo mal. Los camarones enfrente de mí se volvieron asquerosos.

-¡Oh! Entonces tienen algo. Aunque también te he visto con el delegado últimamente. Y dicen que Lysandro ha estado yendo a tu casa. ¿Con quién de los tres es? ¿O acaso con los tres? ¿Resultaste peor que Deb…? –Regresaré la comida.

-¡Basta ya! –Rosalya golpeó la mesa. –Peggy, Twilight no es ninguna Debrah. Nunca lo será. Y no quiero que la vuelvas a insultar sólo por conseguir una noticia para tu estúpido periódico. Si quieres inventar cosas, ¡Inventa cosas de tu vida! ¡Ella…! –No pude seguir escuchando, simplemente no soporté y corrí al baño del restaurante.

Y vomité.

Estuve varios minutos vomitando. No sabía lo que arrojaba, pues estaba segura que mi estómago estaba vacío. Finalmente, las náuseas desaparecieron, y regresé con las chicas. Estaban preocupadas. Sonreí.

-Estoy mejor, no se preocupen. Es sólo que ayer en la noche comí demasiado, y obviamente mi estómago sufre las consecuencias. –Reí para intentar relajar el ambiente.

-¿Segura que estás bien? Puedo llamar a mi papá y pedir que te lleve a casa. –Iris tocó mi brazo. Negué con la cabeza.

-Gracias, ya estoy bien. Y Peggy, espero que no volvamos a tener este tipo de conversaciones. Me incomoda que pienses que soy como esa zorra. –Cerré los ojos suspirando.

-Hablando de personas poco agradables. –Todas levantamos la mirada. Genial, el grupo "Ámber y las idiotas" había hecho su entrada. Recargué mis codos en la mesa. –No esperaba verte en la playa. Tienes muchas agallas de venir. ¿Te trajo tu mami? –Comenzaron las burlas. Rosa iba a defenderme cuando le di una señal de que callara.

-No, me trajo Castiel. Fue a recogerme a mi casa, y piensa llevarme de regreso. –Sonreí triunfante. -¿A ti si te trajeron tus padres, verdad? Porque Nathaniel vino con Lysandro, por lo que oí.

Se quedó en silencio. ¡Bingo!

-Con ese traje de anciana ni creas que te volteará a ver. Y mucho menos con tu falta de pechos, ¡Ja! Esperemos que Dake no te confunda con su tabla de surf y te lleve a ti a tomar las olas. –Soltó una carcajada. Me enfurecí, ¡Odio que se metan con mi cuerpo!

-¿Ah si? ¡Pues para mi falta de pechos, según tú, excito a todos los chicos con mucha facilidad! –La reté, levantándome de mi asiento.

-¿Tú? No excitas ni al que tiene eyaculación precoz, cariño. –Me puse roja, de fura. Esta sí que no se la pasaba.

-¿Sabes, Ámber? Hay una diferencia que aun no has notado. No estamos en el instituto. –Sonreí con malicia. Ella levantó una ceja.

-Aparte de fea, lenta. ¡Claro que ya lo sé! ¿Y eso qué? –Suspiró, acomodando su cabello con ese aire orgulloso.

-Que aquí no me importará romperte la nariz. –Troné los huesos de mis dedos.

-E-Eh… Ámber… Mejor dejémosla en paz… - Charlotte y Li dieron pasos hacía atrás.

-¡Oh, ella no me asusta para nada! –Caminó hacía atrás cuando vio que realmente iba por ella. Rosa me sujetó de los brazos.

-No hagas nada malo, Twi, venimos a divertirnos, ¿Recuerdas? Sólo ignórala. –Cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño, sin soltarme a pesar de los forcejeos.

-Si, que te detenga tu amiguita esa. ¡Ah, que ya recuerdo! El sexy hermano de Lysandro también vino, ¿No? –Rosa se tensó. –Ya sé a quién podré coquetear hoy. Algunos chicos deben ver lo que son pechos.

Silencio. Todo se volvió silencio. Ámber tenía esa sonrisa cruel en su rostro.

Rosa me soltó.

-Dale. – Me dijo. Sonreí, como si fuera una psicópata. Y me lancé a Ámber.

Jalé de los cabellos a la rubia con fuerza, llenándole toda la cara de golpes. Las otras chicas veían, pero no se entrometían. Sorprendentemente, ahora que no estábamos en el instituto, no les preocupaba por detenerme, no había quién que nos regañara más que los dueños del restaurante, y lo peor que nos podía pasar era que nos echaran.

Pero valía la pena. La mayoría estaba harta de Ámber, y no pensaban soportarla un minuto más.

Estaba encima de ella golpeándola sin mayor ciencia más que causarle el mayor daño posible. Mucha gente nos rodeó mientras nos miraban pelear.

La chica se defendió jalando mi anaranjada cabellera y tirando de mi ropa, logrando romper parte de la blusa. Luego, se volteó y se colocó encima de mí, terminando de romperla e intentando golpear mi rostro sin éxito. Le lancé una patada que la hizo rodar, pero se levantó rápidamente.

Me incorporé igual, y antes de que pudiera atacarme, me lancé una vez más a ella, haciendo que chocara contra la puerta de la entrada y sacándonos del establecimiento. La gente nos siguió, y ahora estábamos en la playa peleando.

Me senté encima de ella tirándole golpes al rostro, ninguno demasiado serio, ¡Demonios!

-¡Eres una salvaje! ¡Maldita! –Me gritó. Estaba a punto de golpearla con fuerza en el rostro, uno que le dejaría el ojo morado, cuando ella dio un tirón a la parte de arriba del bikini…

Y me lo quitó.

Todos en la playa nos veían.

Y ahora veían mis pechos.

Solté un grito avergonzada, y me cubrí con rapidez con mis brazos, cerrando mis ojos.

-¡KYAAAAA! –Toda la playa escuchó mi grito. Ella me dio una patada con fuerza, que hizo que cayera en la arena y destapara de nuevo mis senos. Quería volver a taparme, pero Ámber se colocó encima de mí y sujetó mis manos a los lados de mi cabeza, evitando que pudiera taparme.

-¡Oh! ¿Pero qué intentas ocultar? ¡No tienes nada! –Rio con malicia.

Estaba a punto de golpearme, cuando una voz y un brazo interrumpieron su acción.

-Señorita, por favor retírese de encima de la chica. –Levanté la vista.

¡Leigh! Me avergoncé.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú eres…? –Ámber se quedó atónita.

-Le repito, por favor deje levantarse a Twilight. –Suspiró con pesadez. Estaba molesto. Ella hizo caso inmediatamente. El peli negro me levantó con rapidez y me abrazó contra él, asegurándose que nadie viera nada.

Tarde, ya lo habían visto todo.

-¿Dónde está la parte de arriba de su bikini? –Exigió el azabache.

-¡N-no lo sé! ¡Esto no se quedará así! –Me gritó la rubia antes de irse, molesta. Al menos le había dejado unos golpes, había cumplido mi fantasía. Vi de reojo que Leigh le guiñaba un ojo a Rosa, y ella asentía sonriendo.

-¡Iré con los chicos, Twi! ¡Quédate con Leigh por mientras! –La escuché decir. Aun no podía voltearme a verla, estaba contra el pecho de él para cubrirme. Se quitó la camiseta blanca que llevaba, y la puso encima de mí.

Abroché los botones, y una vez tapada, me separé lentamente. Iba a agradecerle cuando él tomó mi mano y me guio dentro de un hotel cercano, sin decir ni una palabra. Subimos hasta el último piso y entramos a una habitación. Sonrió.

-Ésta es la habitación de Rosa y mía. Por favor, busca uno de sus bikinis y cámbiate. –Su amabilidad era latente, como la de su hermano. Me incliné un poco haciendo una reverencia.

-Fuiste muy amable por rescatarme, gracias. Te debo una. –Colocó una de sus manos en su cintura, y me miró de reojo.

-¿Me debes una? Entonces, ¿Puedes pagármela ahora? –Me enderecé y lo miré curiosa. ¿Debía darle dinero? ¿Ahora? Sonreí nerviosa.

-M-me encantaría pero… No tengo dinero… No ahora, está en mi maleta y… -La puerta se abrió. Rosa me miró y sonrió.

-Qué bueno que ya estás aquí. –Cerró la puerta con seguro. –Mi novio es bastante lindo por salvarte, ¿Verdad? –Lo abrazó con una sonrisa. Asentí levemente.

-Sí, estoy muy agradecida. Iba a…-

-Deberías pagarle. –Me interrumpió la peli gris. Asentí repetidamente.

-Sí, pienso hacerlo, pero no tengo dinero ahora, todo está en mi maleta… Debo ir por ella. –

Ella soltó una risita.

-Oh, Twilight, qué ingenua eres. Leigh no necesita dinero. –Se acercó a mí. La miré sin entender. El peli negro se sonrojo.

-Eh... Pues… ¿Cómo decirlo? –Él sonrió amablemente. –Mi hermano me ha contado mucho de ti. Eres extremadamente bella. –

Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿¡Esto significaba que..!?

-N-no querrás… -Caminé hacía atrás, alarmada. Rosa se colocó a un lado de mí, y pasó un dedo por mi cuello.

-Leigh me ha dicho lo mucho que fantasea contigo, Twi. Y no me molesta. Al contrario, quiero hacer feliz a mi novio. Si de verdad eres mi amiga, vas a ayudarme, ¿Verdad? ¿Vas a hacer feliz a mi novio? –Me miró amenazadoramente. Daba tanto miedo como Nathaniel cuando se enojaba.

-P-pero Rosa… L-lo que quiere… -

-Shh, no te preocupes. Yo lo quiero hacer feliz, y si estar dentro de ti lo hace feliz, pues tienes que ayudarme. ¡Yo te ayudé con Debrah, es tu turno! ¡No tienes excusa! –Tragué saliva asustada. Rosa era mi amiga, no quería perderla… Bajé la mirada.

-¿Seguirás queriéndome? –La miré curiosa. Asintió muchas veces.

-Si me ayudas, ¡Realmente serás mi mejor amiga! –Suspiré, sonrojada.

Ella era una de mis mejores amigas. Quería ser su mejor amiga. Desabroché los botones de la camisa de Leigh, y la quité. El azabache sonrió, con un leve sonrojo, y se acercó a mí, besando mis labios.

Cerré mis ojos y correspondí el beso, mientras su lengua invadía mi boca y yo jugueteaba con ella. Sentí las manos de Rosa tocarme, a lo que me estremecí. Acarició mis pechos con suavidad mientras besaba mi hombro, ella también estaba sonrojada.

Nunca me había tocado una chica, era una sensación extraña.

-¡Realmente eres linda, Twi! Mucho. Lysandro tenía razón. –Quitó la parte de arriba de su bikini mientras Leigh se separaba del beso y lamía mi barbilla. Jadeé por la falta de aire después del beso. Se alejó un poco y Rosa me abrazó, ella estaba mucho mejor proporcionada que yo, pero nuestros pezones rozaban una y otra vez. Miró a Leigh y me dijo que lo mirara con inocencia. Así lo hice.

-Bueno, amor, ¿Estoy cumpliendo tu fantasía? ¿Quieres tomarnos a ambas, no es así? –La sonrisa típica de los Ainsworth no desaparecía. Nos indicó que nos recostáramos en la cama con las piernas abiertas. Ambas obedecimos.

-Te amo tanto, Rosalya. Gracias. –Le susurró, y se acostó encima de ella besándola con pasión, mientras su mano se escurría a mi entrepierna y comenzaba a acariciarme con suavidad por encima del bikini, rozando mi clítoris con sus dedos una y otra vez. Comencé a gemir mientras ellos se besaban.

-A-Aaahh… Aah… -Pronto me humedecí. Los dedos traviesos del azabache cada vez causaban más presión en mí, y los gemidos ahogados de Rosa por la presión que seguramente causaba la erección de su novio en ella cada vez eran más notorios.

Después de un rato, se separaron. Leigh ahora era el que estaba recostado. La peligris quitó el nudo de mi bikini sin previo aviso y me indicó que me sentara encima del rostro de su novio. La miré sonrojada.

-¿C-cómo? –Ella sonrió con confianza.

-Sólo hazlo. Vamos, él quiere probarte. –Leigh me miró sonriendo, para convencerme. Aun sin estar segura, me senté encima del rostro del azabache, y Rosa se sentó sobre el miembro ahora descubierto de él. Emitió un gemido placentero, y yo la acompañé cuando la nariz del chico rozó mi clítoris. Me sonrojé.

-¡Haaaahhh…! –Gemimos las dos. La lengua de Leigh entró en mí, mientras escuchaba los brincos de mi amiga acompañados de jadeos incontrolables. Sentía su lengua áspera, gruesa, moverse sin control y entrando lo más que podía, mientras movía un poco su rostro, causando que su nariz rozara con esa parte sensible de mí, una y otra vez. Los gemidos de Rosa eran suaves pero continuos. Los míos eran más chillones, y los reprimía lo más que podía.

-¡O-oh! ¡Cariño! ¡V-voy a llegar! –Avisó Rosalya. Leigh tomó mi trasero entre sus manos y me impulsó un poco hacía arriba, haciendo que me levantara. Pero volvió a sentarme en él, esta vez teniendo a Rosa enfrente de mí, viéndola saltar mientras el miembro de su novio se hundía en ella. Me inclinó hacía adelante levemente, y mi rostro alcanzó los pechos de mi amiga, por lo que ella me indicó que los lamiera. Así lo hice.

-¡A-Aahhh! ¡Twi! ¡Dios, me encanta! ¡Ah! –Jadeó Rosa. Gemí de sorpresa cuando Leigh introdujo dos dedos en mí, y movió su mano frenéticamente, mientras que con su pulgar movía y pellizcaba mi clítoris sin compasión. ¡Oh, sí!

Al mismo tiempo, impulsaba sus caderas hacía arriba, penetrando a la peli gris con fuerza. Los jadeos de los tres aumentaron, era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, además del rechinar de la cama.

-¡Twi! ¡Lleguemos juntas! ¿Sí? –Me miró mientras sonreía sonrojada. Asentí mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía por los dedos crueles de Leigh que me abrían sin compasión.

¡Demonios! ¡Iba a correrme!

Los gemidos de Rosalya y míos aumentaron su fuerza.

-¡Leigh! ¡Leigh! ¡Me corro! –Avisó la peli gris. El chico emitió un gruñido grave mientras dejaba escapar toda su esencia en ella y movió sus manos, sacando y metiendo sus dedos tan profundo como pudiese.

¡Y llegué!

Mojé los dedos de Leigh mientras soltaba un gemido fuerte.

-¡Kyaaaahhhh! –Cerré los ojos sonrojada cuando mi cuerpo se estremeció.

Wow… No era la única pervertida aquí…

Rosa también lo era.

Me dejé caer a un lado al igual que mi amiga, mientras jadeábamos. Nadie decía nada.

Oh, ¡Amaba la playa!

* * *

**_Ese guapetón de Leigh y la perver de Rosa uvú_**

**_¿Creen que Twi si esté embarazada?_**

**_¿Quién será el siguiente?_**

**_¿Qué hará Ámber para vengarse por la golpiza?_**

**_Actualizo a más tardar el lunes en la noche._**

**_¡Sueñen con su chico preferido cada noche hasta entonces, pervers!_**

**_By: Nanami-chan ~_**


	10. Hermanos Ainsworth y falta de eduación

**_Hola queridos y queridas pervers, les traigo un lindo capítulo largo que me tomó dos días._**

**_Gracias por sus reviews, créanme que me hace muy feliz toda la aceptación que ha tenido este fic, ¡Me hacen muy feliz! Tomo en cuenta cada comentario, por mínimo que sea para seguir escribiendo, ustedes me dan inspiración._**

**_Bueno, ahora a lo que nos concierne._**

**_Primero que nada, sí, desafortunadamente nuestra protagonista encargó a la cigueña -Hay que ver con quién-._**

**_Muchos me han pedido que no pasara porque es un fic perver y así, pero una de las razones por la que lo hago es que me quedan dos semanas de libertad, y entrando a la prepa no tendré tiempo de escribir nada. Por lo tanto, en menos de dos semanas este bello fic llegará a su final :( Al igual que el de "De chico rudo a padre cariñoso"_**

**_Por eso mismo, le doy máximo 3 capítulos más y se termina, lloren pequeñuelas :c_**

**_Pero no será el final (¡No señor!) quizá haga otro, igual pervertido pero diferentes situaciones. _**

**_Los planes para el final apenas se van armando, ¡Nada está concluso! _**

**_Demasiada gente me ha pedido yuri. Y bueno, resulta que en el próximo capítulo, complaceré a las fans de Dake y también habrá yuri. Además del avance a la trama, claro. ¡Así que sigan comentando! ¡Ustedes forman el fic, yo lo escribo!_**

* * *

Después de aquel encuentro con Rosa y su novio, ella me prestó uno de sus trajes de baño, ya que el anterior había sido arruinado gracias a Ámber.

Me puse uno color rosa con lunares negros, que incluso resaltaba la forma de mis pechos, me veía realmente linda.

Pero no quería salir así, aun por temor a encontrarme con Dake.

-¡Rosa! ¿Segura que no tienes alguna blusa o short para ponerme encima? No quiero salir así… -Le rogué. Realmente sospechaba que el rubio bronceado me violaría salvajemente si me veía así. Yo misma lo admitía, lucía _tentadora. _Estaba perfecto para usarlo con Castiel, con Nath e incluso con Kentin, pero no con el moreno. Me aterraba.

-Negativo, Twi. Así saldrás, o le darás la razón a Ámber de que pareces una anciana. Te ves espectacular, enserio, además… -Se detuvo en seco. Levantó una ceja mirándome curiosa. Me tomó de las caderas y me dio varias vueltas. Exclamé sorprendida.

-¿¡Rosa!? ¿Qué haces? Me mareas. –Le dije. Ella siguió mirándome fijamente.

-¿Acaso tú…? No… Eh… ¡Ah! Me has dicho que últimamente estás de tragona, ¿No? –Suspiró, de alivio. Yo aun no entendía. Asentí.

-La verdad es que sí. Desde los exámenes, creo que cuando me pongo nerviosa como mucho. –Admití. -¿Acaso me veo gorda?

-Tu estómago luce raro, como inflamado, es todo. Debes ponerte a dieta, te comiste como 15 camarones en el restaurante y luego los vomitaste. –Suspiró riendo. –Si sigues así, no le vas a gustar a Castiel o Nath. –Me sonrojé.

-¿Quién dijo que quiero gustarles? ¡Además, así Cas ya no me diría tabla de planchar! –Reí. Ella acompañó mi risa mientras salíamos del hotel.

-Oh, debo ir a buscar a Violetta. ¿Me acompañas? –Me sonrió. No iba a ir a la playa así. Negué con la cabeza.

-Iré al estacionamiento a buscar el auto de Castiel, ahí tengo mi bloqueador solar. –Mentí. ¡Iba por ropa!

-Oh, muy bien, nos encontramos al rato. –Dijo antes de irse. Suspiré tranquila, y estaba a punto de caminar al estacionamiento, cuando choqué contra alguien, cayendo hacia atrás.

-Itte, ¡Lo siento! Fue… mí… Culpa… -Abrí los ojos lentamente. Madre mía, era Dake. Tragué saliva mientras él me sonreía ampliamente.

-¡Twi! Estuve buscándote todo el rato, qué bueno que te encuentro. –Me extendió la mano para que me levantara. Un tanto tímida acepté y sujeté su mano, pero él aprovechó y me jaló hacía él.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame! –Le exigí. Él soltó una risa ante mis forcejeos inútiles, y con su mano recorrió mi espalda desnuda, dejándola descaradamente sobre mi trasero, jalando un poco el bikini.

-Pero mira qué guapa estás, pareces un poco más traviesa desde la última vez que nos vimos. –Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

-¡No me toques o gritaré! ¡Déjame! –Intenté empujarlo. ¡Demonios, era tan débil!

-¿Te haces la difícil? Oh, eso me gusta mucho. Me excita. –Y sin previo aviso, tomó mis labios con los suyos. Cerré los ojos y comencé a golpearle sin corresponder el beso. ¡No me soltaba! Pero aproveché cuando introdujo su lengua en mi boca a la fuerza para morderlo. Gritó y se alejó inmediatamente. -¡Twilight!

-Te dije que no, ¿De qué me ves cara? Deja de ser un pervertido, Dake. Me voy. –Comencé a caminar, ignorándolo. Él se molestó.

-Oh, no, guapa. Tú no te vas de aquí. –Me rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda y apretó mis pechos con malicia. Me sonrojé.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Ahora! –Seguí forcejeando. ¿Por qué nadie en esta vida me hacía caso?

-Disculpa, creo que la señorita te ha pedido que la sueltes. –Levanté la vista. ¡Lysandro! Estos chicos siempre me salvaban.

-Está jugando, realmente quiere que esté con ella. –Sonrió arrogantemente el rubio.

-¡NI LOCA! –Grité. Estiré los brazos hacía Lys, y él me jaló liberándome de Dake, y abrazándome con fuerza, manteniéndome a su lado.

-Te pediré de favor que no vuelvas a tocar a esta chica mientras yo esté cerca. Ella es mía. –Dijo firmemente. Me cargó en sus brazos mientras yo me quedaba en shock por sus palabras. Dake insistió.

-No lo creo, amigo. Yo la vi primero. –El moreno acercó una mano a mi brazo para intentar jalarme, pero el peli gris fue más rápido, me bajó y dio un manotazo a la mano del chico para que no me tocara.

-Repito, por tu bien, mantente alejado de ella. –Estaba a punto de decir algo para que las cosas no se pusieran tensas, cuando Leigh apareció detrás de Lysandro.

-¿Qué pasa, Lysandro? –Preguntó con voz tranquila el azabache. Ahora que me lo preguntaba… ¿Quién era el mayor?

-Este caballero no puede comprender que a Twi le incomoda que la toquen. –Leigh negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Tendremos que hacer que entienda, ¿No es así? –Dake se puso tenso.

-C-como sea, quédensela. Tengo muchas otras chicas para conquistar. –Se rindió. Suspiré de alivio cuando comenzó a alejarse. Miré a los chicos con una sonrisa.

-Ustedes siempre me salvan, son los mejores. ¿Tienen algún sexto sentido que les avisa cuando estoy en peligro? –Bromé. Ellos rieron levemente, y me miraron con una sonrisa.

-Veo que ya te cambiaste, ¿Es el bikini de Rosa? Te queda muy bien. –Un halago de Lysandro. Me sonrojé.

-G-gracias… E-este… -Leigh me interrumpió, con una sonrisa.

-Hace un rato, ella, Rosa y yo nos divertimos. Espero que no te moleste, Lys. –El peligris parpadeó.

-¿Los tres? Claro que me molesto. No me avisaste que harías eso, Leigh, eres imprudente. –El chico cerró los ojos estresado.

-Lo siento, sucedió de la nada. Una chica rubia la estaba molestando y la rescaté. –

-Entonces, supongo que ha sido un placer salvarte, pero merezco una pequeña recompensa. –Me cargó en sus brazos de nuevo. Yo me sujeté de su cuello un tanto confundida.

-¿¡R-recompensa!? ¿Ahora? –Sonreí con un tic en el ojo. ¿¡Por qué todos querían violarme solamente!? ¿Dónde carajos está Castiel?

-Sí. –Entramos de nuevo al hotel por el que había salido minutos antes. Leigh nos seguía.

-No tuve suficiente de ella. Los acompaño. –El peligris asintió levemente. Nos dirigimos al ascensor mientras me sujetaba en sus brazos con firmeza, y me miraba con una sonrisa tierna. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, nos topamos con una pequeña rubia cuyo traje de baño era muy aniñado. ¿Tendría 11 años?

-Nina, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó el chico que aun me sujetaba.

-¡Lysandro! Fui a tu habitación pero me dijeron que no estabas, así que te estuve… Buscando… Y… ¡Lysandro, espera! –Gritó la chica, pues el peli gris había caminado como si ella no estuviera ahí, ignorándola completamente, al igual que Leigh. -¡¿A-a dónde te llevas a Twilight?! Lys… -Los hermanos cerraron la puerta de su habitación, suspirando.

-Con respeto, esa chica es una pesada. –Escucharlo hablar así me sorprendía. Ambos tenían unos modales encantadores, todo unos caballeros incluso para la hora de tener sexo.

-Ni que lo digas, no para de perseguirme. –Me bajó de sus brazos acostándome con delicadez en la cama, yo permanecía callada. –No estás muy parlanchina como siempre, ¿Estás nerviosa o algo así? ¿Leigh te hizo algo? –El mencionado se puso colorado del rostro. Negué inmediatamente.

-N-no, no es eso, es que nunca los había visto juntos a ambos… -Sonreí levemente. Entonces, recordé el beso de Alexy y Armin y abrí los ojos como platos… Había sido realmente excitante.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó el azabache curioso, sentándose detrás de mí. Negué con la cabeza.

-R-recordé algo… ¿Ustedes se han besado? –Ambos se sonrojaron por la pregunta tan directa. Negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡N-nos ves cara de Alexy!? ¡Nunca! –Lysandro cerró los ojos y se acercó a mí, besándome de repente. Lo hacía para callarme, pero correspondí el beso. Sus manos se acercaron a mi rostro, acariciándome con ternura, pero Leigh se encargaba de excitarme lentamente, pasando sus manos por mis senos, apretándolos un poco. Suspiré en la boca de Lysandro, por lo que él profundizó el beso introduciendo con suavidad su lengua en mi cavidad bucal, jugando con mi lengua lentamente.

Leigh se encargaba de retirar mi bikini con lentitud, mientras me recargaba contra él en la cama. Sentí pequeños mordiscos en mi cuello y su aliento recorrer mi piel, me dieron un escalofrío exquisito. Mordí con suavidad el labio inferior de Lysandro, sentí su sonrisa mientras apenas y rozaba mis labios con los suyos, tentándonos mutuamente.

Retiró uno de mis mechones anaranjados de mi rostro, y me jaló con suavidad para que me recostara encima de él, causando que mis pezones rozaran contra su torso, semidesnudo ya que sólo traía una camisa de manga larga con los botones desabrochados para proteger su tatuaje, al igual que su hermano, el cual se concentraba en llenar mi espalda de besos.

Lysandro y yo nos besamos de manera profunda, un poco salvaje y realmente excitante. Pasaba su lengua por mis labios, y yo sacaba la mía para tocar la suya, o llenaba su barbilla de saliva, dándole un pequeño mordisco. Leigh comenzó a masajear mi trasero con suavidad, sin retirar esa parte del bikini, mientras yo restregaba mis caderas sobre la entrepierna del peligris, que pronto causó reacción.

Con sus manos sujetó mis caderas e indicó que me subiera un poco y así lo hice, por lo que su boca ahora tenía acceso a mis senos, y pronto comenzó a saborearlos, lamiendo mi pequeño pezón y endureciéndolo con leves mordiscos, al igual que el otro. Los disfrutaba mientras yo gemía por la sensación, qué últimamente era más placentero que las veces anteriores, tanto que cuando comenzó a succionar, no pude evitar gemir.

-¡Haaah…! –Cerré mis ojos disfrutando con un sonrojo en mis mejillas. Sentí bastante calor cuando Leigh acercó su boca a mi entrepierna sin quitar aun el maldito bikini, y apreté las sábanas de la cama cuando su lengua comenzó a masajear mi entrada, probando la tela y humedeciéndola con la saliva del azabache y con mi propio líquido, causándome aun más placer. –D-Dios… ¡Aahhh…! –Intenté reprimirme, no quería que nadie más me escuchara, ¡Era un hotel! Pero no podía evitarlo. Moví mis caderas en sorpresa cuando Leigh pasó sus dedos por mi hendidura, esparciendo la humedad por todas partes y mojando sus propios dedos, y claro, su hermano aun se concentraba en saborear mis pechos.

-No recuerdo que tuvieras tanta proporción, Twilight. –Sonrió con cierta ternura el peligris, alejándome un poco. Me sentó en la cama y ambos se levantaron, quitando sus trajes de baño y sus camisetas, estando totalmente desnudos enfrente de mí. Eran realmente guapos, sin duda alguna.

Y los tendría para mí, ¡Qué suerte la mía! Sonreí de manera pervertida sin darme cuenta.

-¿En qué piensas, traviesa? –Lysandro soltó una risita y se acostó a mi lado. Me agaché hasta acercarme a su entrepierna que apenas comenzaba a ponerse erecta, y empecé a lamerlo con lentitud, acariciándolo con mi mano suavemente. El chico emitió un suspiro realmente excitante, mientras Leigh retiraba por fin ese molesto bikini que acababa de ponerme hace unas horas y comenzó a lamerme de nuevo, mojándome aun más mientras me concentraba en el miembro de Lysandro.

Lo llenaba de saliva mientras lo acariciaba, él acarició mi cabello con ternura indicándome que continuara. Y justo cuando metí a mi boca el miembro del peli gris, su hermano rozó su miembro con mi entrada, resbalando en ésta y causándome cosquilleos incontrolables, por lo que gemía contra Lysandro.

-¡Hmmm…! –Comencé a sacar el miembro de Lys con suma lentitud, para meterlo rápido, mientras el azabache se introducía en mí hasta entrar por completo, quedándose quieto. Yo seguía con el ritmo y escuchaba los suspiros y jadeos de Lysandro conforme aumentaba la velocidad.

Leigh comenzó a penetrarme con suavidad, para después de unos minutos sujetar mis caderas y embestirme con fuerza, mientras Lysandro impulsaba sus caderas hacía arriba, logrando que su miembro entrara en mi garganta con más velocidad. Las embestidas del azabache se volvieron más y más salvajes, al punto de que sentí el orgasmo acercarse, pero no podía gemir gracias al peli gris.

-Twi… ¡Twi!... –Jadeó Lysandro, sujetó mi cabeza con fuerza mientras apretaba mis labios alrededor de su miembro, causando presión. Leigh continuó con sus embestidas, tocando puntos sensibles de mí hasta que mi intimidad abrazó el miembro del azabache, y finalmente se corrió dentro.

Abrí los ojos como platos, y estaba a punto de sacar el miembro de Lysandro de mi boca, cuando él también se corrió, llenando mi garganta de aquel líquido amargo.

-M-mmhhh… -Gemí. Los chicos jadearon, y con cuidado se retiraron, colocándose a mi lado. No sabía si escupir o tragarme todo aquello, pero finalmente decidí tragármelo.

Ambos me levantaron con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento mucho, mi bella señorita… -Soltó una pequeña risa mientras se recostaba y me acostaba encima de él, entrando en mí de manera inesperada.

-¡Itte! ¡L-Lysandro! –Grité inconscientemente. Me besó con suavidad para callarme, mientras Leigh metía un dedo en mi trasero, abriéndome con lentitud para que no doliera mientras Lys se movía dentro de mí.

Me separé del beso y comencé a jadear, moviéndome a un ritmo marcado, pero me detuve en cuanto el azabache se introdujo en la entrada de mi trasero. Cerré los ojos, y sollocé debido al dolor leve que sentí.

-¡A-Aaahh…! –Temblé un poco. Lysandro sujetó mi trasero abriéndome para su hermano, mientras él acariciaba mis caderas y daba embestidas fuertes pero lentas, haciéndome gemir en cada una.

Lysandro tenía su propio ritmo, entraba con más rapidez pero de manera suave, arrancándome jadeos suaves después de cada embestida del azabache, simplemente placentero.

Pero pronto ambos subieron su ritmo. Leigh se volvió más rápido y Lysandro aumentó su fuerza, por lo que sólo se escuchaban mis gemidos antes de llegar y el choque de nuestros cuerpos.

-¡L-Lysandro! ¡Leigh! ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Más, más! ¡Por favor! ¡V-voy a correrme! –Ambos obedecieron a mis suplicas, sujetándome y embistiéndome con fuerza entre jadeos.

-¿Así Twi? C-córrete para nosotros, por favor… -A pesar de la situación, él seguía con su tono tranquilo. Pero no podía evitar jadear. Se estremeció cuando el clímax llegó, y mi cuerpo tembló mientras, con un grito, llegaba junto con ellos.

Un gran grito.

-¡A-a-Aaaahhh! –Cerré los ojos mientras sonreía.

Infinitamente… Lo mejor.

* * *

-¡Twilight! ¡Ahí estás! –Giré la cabeza. Iba saliendo del hotel con el mismo bikini rosado que mi amiga me había prestado, cuando escuché mi nombre.

Castiel.

-¡Hola! Perdona, me distraje, encontré a Lysandro hace un rato y… -Me abrazó con fuerza de la nada. Me quedé quieta sin entender. -¿Eh?...

-Eres una tonta, ¡Nanami! Me dijeron que te peleaste con la molesta de Ámber. ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Te heriste? –Tocó mi rostro, revisándome con cuidado. Lo miré sin entender. ¿Éste era Castiel?

-¿Tú te hiciste daño? ¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza o algo así? –Me miró confundido.

-¿Por qué dices eso…? –Se alejó rápidamente al percatarse lo que estaba haciendo, e intentó lucir como si nada. –Le dije a tu padre que te mantendría a salvo, y no quiero ir a la cárcel por golpearlo si me dice alguna estupidez porque te pase algo. Vámonos… -Tomó mi mano, pero me miró de reojo. –Ese bikini es bonito. Si tuvieras más pechos… -Pisé su pie molesta.

-¡CÁLLATE! –Desvié la mirada, y miré mis pechos.

Vaya, no se veían tan mal. Incluso pensaban más. Sonreí, fantaseando. ¡Finalmente tendría cuerpo de mujer!

-Tabla, acelera el paso y quita esa cara de excitada. –Me ordenó el pelirrojo mientras su perro lo seguía. Hice un puchero. Él nunca dejaría de llamarme así ni aunque de repente tuviera melones en vez de naranjas. ¡Pero ojalá pasara!

La noche pronto llegó, varios chicos se reunieron en un restaurante a cenar, pero yo no tenía mucha hambre. Raro, porque yo siempre tenía hambre.

-Castiel, enserio, si quieres puedes ir a cenar. Sé que Lysandro te invitó, y sería una grosería que no fueras. –Me jaló de la mano mientras que con la otra cargaba algunas maletas, dirigiéndose a recepción del hotel. Negó con la cabeza.

-También te invitó a ti. ¿Te sientes muy mal? –Se recargó en el escritorio mientras la encargada ingresaba unos datos. Suspiré.

-Sólo me siento débil. Podemos ir pero no comeré nada. –Me recargué contra él. Él me recibió rodeándome con sus brazos.

-Señor Leunam, su habitación está en el último piso. ¿Quiere que le llevemos las maletas? –Asintió. Me tomó entre sus brazos y caminó al ascensor.

-Qué suerte la tuya. Pesas bastante, y hasta el último piso. –Soltó una risa. Lo miré sonriendo débil. Me sentía agotada. ¿Mucho sexo? Me había ido peor antes, pero no me sentía así.

El ascensor comenzó a subir cuando estábamos adentro. Y esa sensación me causó náuseas, horribles. No iba a vomitar encima de Castiel, ni loca.

-Bájame por favor. –Le pedí. Él me miró sin entender.

-¿Qué? ¿Te sientes mejor? –Me bajó. Me alejé de él y me hinqué en el piso, pero seguíamos subiendo.

-Detén el ascensor… -¡Qué vergüenza! ¡No enfrente de él! ¡No ahora!

-¿Nanami? No se va a detener hasta que lleguemos… Nanami, ¿Qué te pasa? –Se agachó hasta donde estaba. -¿Te sientes mal? ¿Qué pasa?

-Voy a vomitar Castiel, ¡Detén el maldito ascensor! –Tragué saliva con dificultad. Sabía que no podía hacer eso, o sino sería una emergencia y todo el hotel se alertaría. No quería eso. –No lo hagas, esperaré a que lleguemos… -

-Faltan 3 pisos, tranquila… Carajo… -Acarició mi espalda. No sabía qué hacer, era obvio.

Apenas las puertas se abrieron, me levanté con rapidez y busqué el bote de basura más cercano, ya no lo soportaba.

Y enfrente de Castiel, vomité. Él en vez de alejarse, se acercó a mí y retiró algunos mechones de mi rostro preocupado. Y como siempre ocurría, cuando desaparecieron las náuseas de la nada, me enderecé y lo miré como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Perdóname, ¡Qué vergüenza que hayas visto eso! –Bajé la mirada.

-No digas eso, idiota. ¿Todavía tienes asco? ¿Quieres ir a ver a un doctor? –Negué con la cabeza.

-No, no, algo tiene mi estómago, ya no comeré nada más que una dieta de vegetales. Incluso estoy inflamada. –Caminé a la habitación. -¿Cuál se supone que es la mía?

-JA. La tuya. –Abrió una puerta con una llave y me indicó que pasara, luego, él también entró. –No voy a alquilar una especialmente para ti, niña. No cago dinero.-

-¡P-pues entonces yo la pago! –Lo miré sonrojada. ¿Dormiría conmigo?

-Si no quieres que duerma contigo, dormiré en el sofá. No quiero dejarte sola, eres tan idiota que te pueden venir a violar y tú no despertarías hasta el día siguiente. –Caminó hasta la cama y sacó un cigarro.

-No es eso, es que todas las mañanas amanezco con náuseas, y me daría mucha pena vomitarte o algo así… -Suspiré. Me senté a su lado. –No fumes aquí, es un lugar cerrado.

-Aguántate. –Me dijo llevándose el cigarro a la boca y sacando un encendedor. -¿Hace cuánto que tienes náuseas?

-Una o dos semanas, no recuerdo. Antes de los exámenes. –No le tomó importancia al asunto. Encendió el cigarro e inhaló, para que al exhalar sacara humo. Sonrió arrogantemente.

-No importa. Si me vomitas, te follaré duro hasta romperte. –Me levanté alarmada.

-¡ ¿P-POR QUÉ SACAS ESAS COSAS AHORA?! –Me sonrojé. Era capaz de hacerlo. Rio.

-Para ver la cara que pones. Cámbiate, ya quiero apagar la luz. Mañana le diremos a Lysandro que no pudimos ir. –Se enderezó un poco y quitó su chaqueta negra. Yo agarré la bolsa que traía y entré al baño, colocándome una pijama ligera, y al salir, el pelirrojo estaba sólo en bóxer.

Oh, demonios, se veía tan excitante.

-¿Dónde está Demonio? –Le pregunté mientras me acostaba en la cama.

-Ya que el hotel no admite perros, se lo encargué al padre de Violeta. Tiene una casa cerca de aquí, iremos por él cuando nos vayamos. –Se recargó con los brazos en la cabeza, mientras exhalaba ese humo de nuevo. Tosí.

-Deja de fumar o salte, no me gusta el olor. –Le exigí.

-Salte tú o aguántate. –Me dijo. Ya me había acostado, pero me volví a levantar.

-¡Que apagues el maldito cigarro! ¡Esa cosa pudre tus pulmones! –Le grité.

-¡Me importa un carajo! ¡Duérmete y cállate, esto no te va a matar!

-¿¡Cómo sabes!? –Oírlo gritar era común. Pero sentí unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Unas muy grandes.

-¡Nanami, esto no mata, es un estúpido cigarro! –Lo señaló, molesto.

-¡Si me muriera no te importaría! –Le grité, llorando. -¡No me quieres!

Corrí al baño y me encerré. Él suspiró molesto, y se acercó a la puerta después de un rato.

-Nanami, abre. –Me ordenó. Me quedé callada, sentada en la bañera. –Por favor. Lo siento, tienes razón, no debería fumar en lugares cerrados. –No hablé. –Nanami…

Desvié la mirada. Quizá debía abrirle. ¡No! ¡Me había hecho sufrir mal! ¡Que sufriera!

-Con un carajo, Nanami. Ábreme. ¡Deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña! ¿Estás en tus días acaso? –Bufó molesto. Lo estaba desesperando.

-¡No! ¡Mi periodo es el 8! –Le grité. -¡Ahora vete si tanto te molesto! –Abracé mis piernas con fuerza.

-¡Bien! ¡Me iré! ¡Muere sola! –Me gritó, alejándose. Suspiré hondo y seguí chillando por un rato, hasta que escuché sus pasos de nuevo. ¡Que no me joda!

-Nanami… ¿Cuándo dijiste que te venía el periodo? -¿Y a él que le importaba?

-¿Vas a comprarme tampones? ¡Qué te importa! –No me jodas ahora.

-¡Contesta, demonios! –Se desesperó.

-¡El 8! –Bostecé. Estaba cansada. Me levanté y caminé abriendo la puerta, y esquivé a Castiel para ir a la cama. –Duermes en el sofá.

-¿Qué día crees que es hoy? –Suspiró, estresado.

-No sé… ¿7, 8? ¿Hoy es mi periodo? ¿Eso? –Me recosté sin tomarle importancia al asunto.

Soltó una risa.

-Qué mal andas, eres peor que Lysandro. ¿Piensas que pasó una semana desde los exámenes? Han pasado dos. Hoy es 17 de Julio. Apenas regresemos a casa, iremos al instituto. –Me levanté de golpe.

-¿¡Estás jugando!? ¡No puede ser! –Corrí a buscar mi celular para ver la fecha. 17 de Julio. Busqué el periódico del hotel. 17 de julio. Agarré el celular de Castiel. ¡17 de julio! ¿Y ahora? –No puedo estar retrasada tanto. ¡Nunca me había pasado! –Lo miré alarmada. Castiel se quedó quieto, congelado. Sufrió un pequeño tic en el ojo cuando reaccionó.

-Tomas pastillas… ¿No? –Lo miré curiosa.

-¿Pastillas? ¿Para qué? –Levanté una ceja. Él se dejó caer en la cama. No entendía, ¿Tanto le afectaba que no me llegara el periodo? -¿Qué te pasa?

-¿¡ERES ESTÚPIDA O QUÉ!? ¿NUNCA TUVISTE CLASES DE EDUCACIÓN SEXUAL? Dios, dame paciencia. –Castiel se levantó y caminó hasta su maleta, buscando ropa.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Cas, explícame! ¿A dónde vas? –Lo seguí, alarmada por no entender nada.

-Nanami, Nanami, Nanami. ¿Con cuántos más has tenido relaciones? –Me preguntó. Me sonrojé. –No me molestaré, pero necesito saberlo. Cuenta los que se han corrido dentro de ti.-

Me quedé 2 minutos contando en mi mente.

Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysandro, Armin, Alexy, Leigh, Kentin...

-Siete. –Contesté apenada. –En total, 7. ¿Ya me explicas?

-Vengo enseguida. –Agarró su saco y caminó a la puerta.

-¡Castiel, explícame! ¿¡Qué demonios sucede!? ¿A dónde vas? –Lo jalé molesta.

-Voy por una prueba de embarazo. Ruega porque de negativa, porque donde tú estés desarrollando un bebé, la gorda que te va a cargar. –me dijo antes de azotar la puerta.

Y me quedé en shock.

Es cierto, nunca había recibido clases de educación sexual.

Sólo sabía que sexo significaba bebé…

Oh, no.

Admiraba a Lysandro por su falta de atención, pero yo era peor. ¿¡Cómo nunca tomé un maldito anticonceptivo!? Toqué mi vientre.

-M-más vale que seas una maldita lombriz… ¡Más te vale! -

* * *

_**Se le va a armar una grande.**_

_**A todos.**_

_**Cuando Nathaniel se entere...**_

_**¡Bueno! ¡Comentarios, críticas, ideas, felicitaciones en sus reviews!**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que me agregan al facebook ~ Por ustedes soy feliz. ¡OJO! Tengo nuevo facebook. Desde ahí subiré actualizaciones: Sucrette Nanami-chan**_

_**¡Nos leemos a más tardar mañana en la noche!**_

_**By: Nanami-chan~**_


	11. ¡Eso es violación! ¡Esa es mi lombriz!

_**Wujuuuuuuu -Baila de alegría-**_

_**Estoy contentísima, ¡Mi fic superó los 100 RR!**_

_**Los que me han agregado al facebook Sucrette Nanami-chan, saben que por eso, he decidido hacerles un regalito a todas ustedes.**_

_**Chan chan chan chan... ¡Así es, finales alternativos!**_

_**Un final con cada chico, ¡Vivan las alternativas! xDDD **_

_**Pensé en hacer uno con Lys, Castiel y Nath, pero ahora agregaré a un chico. Al final les digo las opciones para que voten, mientras, ¡Lean!**_

_** A**_

_**En este fic, complací a algunas amantes de Dake y del yuri. Así que como muchos odian al rubio bronceado y no son amantes del yuri, avisaré cuando estén esas partes para que las salten si gustan. Lo que sigue es un flash back con el rubio, todos aman al yandere. Ahora sí, lean.**_

* * *

La música sonaba muy fuerte. Casi sentía que rompería mis tímpanos. Yo estaba cansada, totalmente agotada, quería irme a casa…

No, no quería llegar a casa. Eso significaba tener que enfrentar a mis padres, ¡A mis padres! Dios, que me caiga un rayo justo ahora.

-Camina, tonta. –Me indicó el pelirrojo. Obedecí sin muchas ganas, solamente quería dormir y no despertar jamás.

-¡Ya llegaron! Se tardaron bastante. ¿Cómo estás, Twilight? Luces fatal. –Bromeó Rosalya. La miré amenazadoramente, ella sabía lo que me pasaba.

-Bueno, entonces ya podemos partir el pastel. ¡Bájenle a la música! Hay que cantarle a Lysandro. –Indicó Leigh. Nos sentamos alrededor de una gran mesa, con el peligris en el centro.

-Cantarle a Lysandro, eso es divertido. –Se rio Castiel. Yo choqué mi frente contra la mesa, quería dormir.

Y todos tenían la mirada puesta en mí mientras le cantaban felicidades a Lysandro. Incluso él me miraba.

Y eso era porque el 90% de ellos habían tenido relaciones conmigo. Incluso Ámber. ¿¡Acaso ese era mi destino!? ¿Ser follada?

Al día siguiente regresaríamos a casa. La semana pasada, había sido todo un caos. Con todos

FLASH BACK.

Después de que Castiel me había dado aquellas clases de educación sexual, y de comprobar que definitivamente dentro de mí no había una lombriz sino un humano en miniatura, empecé a hacer cuentas de los probables padres.

La lista la encabezaba Castiel, pues él se había corrido más veces que los otros. Luego, seguía Nathaniel, Lysandro, Kentin y Armin, en orden. Por cuestiones de tiempo y otras cosas, descarté a Alexy y Leigh. Eso no me hacía sentir mejor.

Caminaba por la playa pensando un montón de cosas. Realmente me sentía fatal, pero ¡Los chicos eran realmente excitantes! No era justificación. Me senté a la orilla del mar, Castiel seguía dormido y aproveché para dar un paseo. Arrojaba conchas a las olas, cuando sentí unos pasos detrás. Me giré, y me sorprendí al ver a alguien que realmente no pensaba ver, un amigo de la infancia.

-¡No es cierto! ¿Viktor? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Lo miré sorprendida. Lo abracé con fuerza, no lo veía desde hacía años.

-Pues, fui de visita a tu ciudad, y tu padre me dijo que estabas en esta playa. Y ya que estoy tan desocupado, pensé en venir a verte. Espero no molestarte. –Sonrió. Era alto y cabello negro, muy apuesto.

-Para nada, me alegra que estés aquí. ¿Te ha ido bien? –Sonreí, realmente me sorprendía que estuviera ahí.

-Si, los negocios van bien. ¿Y a ti? Me dijo tu tía que tenías muchos amigos en tu nuevo instituto, pero no me dijo que te habías puesto tan guapa. –Se sonrojó, y yo con él.

-P-pues gracias, y si, tengo muchos amigos… -Y vaya amigos. Todos parecían Dioses, simplemente perfectos. Sonreí con perversión al recordarlos, incluso Alexy era….

-¡Twilight! Pusiste una sonrisa rara. ¡Oh! ¿Acaso estás enamorada? –Me miró un poco molesto, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. ¿Enamorada?... No lo había pensado. Sonreí nerviosa.

-N-no he pensado en eso realmente, no te preocupes… Espera… ¿Por qué importa? –Lo miré curiosa.

-Bueno… -Se acercó a mí, hasta quedar nuestros labios a centímetros de distancia. Tragué saliva nerviosa. –Porque tengo la esperanza de que seas para mí… Te quiero, Twi… -Abrí los ojos como platos. Acercó aun más su rostro al mío dispuesto a besarme, pero recordé a la pequeña lombriz que crecía dentro de mí y su padre era un enigma.

-V-Viktor, no… La verdad es que… -Iba a casarme con el padre de mi hijo, cuando lo descubriera. Al menos de que él no quisiera casarse… Demonios. –La verdad es que no estoy interesada en relaciones amorosas ni nada por el estilo. Prefiero estar soltera hasta terminar mis estudios, y después quiero entrar a trabajar y…-

-Oh, no seas aburrida, Twilight. Es mentira eso de que no puedes tener una relación mientras estudias. –Soltó una risa y se acercó a mí. –Pero bueno, respeto tu decisión, nena. Así que sólo nos divertiremos. –Sujetó mis muñecas y me coloco contra la arena, apoyando su cuerpo que sólo era cubierto por un bañador y besándome salvajemente. Yo me sonrojé. ¡No, no más diversión! Forcejeé intentando que se alejara, molesta.

-¡Viktor, suéltame! –Le grité, y lo hizo, jadeando sin entender. –Tengo suficientes problemas como para tener relaciones contigo, déjame en paz. –Lo empujé, quitándolo de mí y levantándome para comenzar a caminar.

-Twi, por favor, no te hagas la difícil. –Seguía riéndose. Estaba burlándose de mí. Me sujetó por la espalda y volví a forcejear, pero no lo hice con muchas ganas por no querer lastimarme, ahora no sólo importaba yo.

-Viktor, no bromeo, vas a lastimarme, suéltame. –Le rogué. Estaba a punto de decirme algo cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-Será mejor que te la lleves de aquí si no quieres que unos idiotas vengan y la rescaten. –Y justo cuando pensé que estaría a salvo, viene el pervertido más grande del planeta: Dake.

-¿De qué hablas? –Forcejeé mientras ellos hablaban, pero no dio resultado.

-Ella viene con unos chicos que la protegen mucho, te he estado vigilando. –Me miró con una sonrisa. Yo lo mataba con la mirada. –Uno pelirrojo, es el más rudo, peligroso y el que más la protege. El rubio, no se ve muy malo pero tiene algo sospechoso. Y uno que tiene el cabello raro, de color gris, ese también la cuida mucho. –

-¿Dónde están ahora? –Mordí con fuerza la mano del azabache. Me dio una cachetada. ¡Hijo de puta!

-¿¡Qué carajo te pasa!? –Le grité.

-Ninguno está en la playa. Por eso venía a buscarla, los estúpidos la dejaron sola. –Sonrió con malicia. ¡Demonios, esto se estaba complicando!

-Ayúdame a subirla al auto, antes de que vengan. -¿¡Subirme a dónde!?

-No es necesario. Si vamos a tomarla, hay un lugar más alejado de la playa, lleno de rocas. Apenas regresen van a buscarla, y para cuando nosotros la estemos bajando del auto, ellos ya la habrán encontrado. –

-¡Oigan, imbéciles! ¡Déjenme ir ahora mismo! ¡No estoy sola, tengo amigas aquí y cuando sepan que…! –Dake soltó una carcajada.

-¿Te refieres a estas amigas? –Ámber y la asquerosa de Debrah salieron detrás del rubio, con una sonrisa.

-Nosotras nos aseguraremos que nadie los descubra, pueden hacerle lo que quieran. –Se rieron. Yo abrí los ojos como platos.

-Le diré a Castiel y a Nathaniel, y entonces….- Sollocé.

-¿Crees que van a creerte? Has estado de zorra con todos. Incluso Castiel lo sabe, no creo que haga la diferencia con un par más. –Bajé la mirada. Era verdad, ¡Ni siquiera le importará! Estaba sola, y todo era mi culpa.

-Así de sumisa eres perfecta, cariño. –Viktor besó mi oreja. Temblé y me moví, molesta.

-¡Déjenme en paz! –Les ordené. El azabache y Dake me cargaron a la fuerza y caminaron varios metros por la playa, a pesar de mis forcejeos, no los inmutaba. Llegamos a un lugar alejado de toda la gente, cubierto de rocas y plantas, como si hubiéramos rodeado el lugar y ahora parecía desierto. Aunque gritara, se escuchaba el eco, y nadie más que los animales que estaban por ahí me escucharían. Estaba perdida.

(**EMPIEZA DAKE TIME) (xD)**

-Ahora sí, no podrás negarte, de ninguna manera. –Dake se colocó encima de mí y me besó a la fuerza, tocando cada parte de mi cuerpo con furia. Arrancó la blusa de tirantes que llevaba, mientras Viktor me sujetaba de los brazos con una sola mano.

Intenté alejarlos, morderlos, patearlos, pero nada daba resultado. Viktor me tiró otra cachetada, y apretando mis mejillas me hizo besarlo mientras él introducía su lengua en mi boca. Sentí asco, ¿¡Cómo podía hacerme esto a mí!?

Dake mordió mis pezones con fuerza, a lo que sentí dolor y gemí. Negué con la cabeza esquivando el beso de Viktor, y grité llorando.

-¡Déjenme ir! ¡No me hagan esto! ¡Los odiaré si se atreven! –Les advertí, pero de nada sirvió.

-Eres un verdadero fastidio, te mataré cuando termine contigo. –Me amenazó el azabache. Me quedé callada y abrí los ojos sorprendida. No, no, no sólo era yo, era la vida del mini-Castiel/Nathaniel/Lysandro también la que estaba en juego. Era esto o morir. No quería morir. No quería que mi pequeñuelo muriera. Cerré los ojos y sollocé.

-H-haré lo que me pidan… Todo… No le diré a nadie… Pero no me lastimen… -Supliqué, dejando de forcejear. Dake se detuvo y miró a Viktor.

-Júralo, o te mataremos a ti y a cualquiera que se entere. –Dijo con seriedad el rubio. Asentí.

-Lo juro…-Sonrieron de lado. Dake volvió a tomar mis pechos con furia, y gemí sonrojada. Debía soportar esto por mi vida. Cerré los ojos.

"Imagina que es Castiel. Imagina que es Nath. Imagina que es Lysandro…"

Y cuando Viktor volvió a tomar con posesión mis labios, intenté imaginarme la boca de mi rubio favorito. Suave pero violento, siempre con ganas de más y más.

Introdujo su lengua en mi boca, justo como lo ha hecho Lysandro en veces anteriores, y cuando sentí la lengua de Dake bajar por mi vientre y hacer circulitos en mi ombligo, me dieron ganas de aventarlo y decirle que no me tocara, pero me quedé quieta. Siguió bajando hasta quitar mis short de mezclilla, y romper mis bragas con fuerza. Jadeé al sentir sus dedos tocar mi intimidad, masajeando mi clítoris sin compasión, quería cerrar las piernas a como diera lugar.

"Cálmate, cálmate, es Castiel… Sí, él lo hace…."

-¡Aaahh! –No pude evitar gemir al sentir su lengua. Entraba y salía, moviéndose con rapidez y flexibilidad, y me alarmé cuando escuché que alguien se quitaba el traje de baño. Viktor. Su miembro era de un tamaño menor a comparación de los chicos, inclusive de Alexy, así que cuando lo introdujo a mi boca, no tuve mayor problema más que querer morderlo y cortarle el pene.

Pero no lo hice, dejé que lo introdujera en mi boca a como quisiera, mientras Dake introducía uno de sus dedos en mi entrepierna y los movía frenéticamente. Moví mis caderas, ya que no podía gemir gracias a Viktor, quien no tardó en correrse dentro de mi boca.

"Traga, traga".

Y lo tragué todo.

¿Estaba disfrutando esto?... No. Pero se lo cobraría a las dos zorras, y muy cobrado.

**(EMPIEZA YURI TIME)**

-Ch-chicos… ¿Por qué no traen a una de las chicas? Será muy divertido… -Sonreí traviesa. –Ámber sobre todo, se me hace muy linda… -

-¡Ah, un poco de Yuri! Claro que sí. Háblale a la rubia. –Viktor obedeció, y pronto ella llegó, y sonrió al verme.

-Así te quería ver, estúpida. Siendo una zorra de lo peor. ¿Qué es lo que dices…? –Viktor la interrumpió.

-Bésala. –Le ordenó. Sonreí y junté los labios, esperando que hiciera caso. Estaba loca si creía que se iba a escapar.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo no entro en esto! ¡Se supone que sólo ella…! –

-Hazlo y cállate, o le diremos a tu hermano que tú nos pagaste para hacerle esto. –La amenaza de Viktor iba enserio. Ella me miró totalmente molesta. Aun sonreía. ¡Te dije que me las pagarías! Con una mueca, se hincó hasta colocarse encima de mí, cerró los ojos y me besó. ¡Ja! ¿No que te daba asco?

-Tócala, Twilight. –Me ordenó Dake. Tragué saliva y lo obedecí, guiando mi mano hasta la entrepierna de la rubia y comenzar a tocarla. Gimió contra mis labios, pero separó sus piernas dando más acceso a mis dedos, por lo que una vez encontré su punto débil, la acaricié con suavidad. Se separó de mis labios y jadeó, mirándome molesta.

-No sabes cuánto te detesto. –Me dijo, pero bajó su boca a mis pechos y comenzó a morderme. Mordí mis labios reprimiendo un gemido, mientras ella me saboreaba. ¿No que mis pechos eran pequeños?

Metí mi dedo en su húmeda intimidad por encima de su bikini, a lo que ella soltó un gemido y comenzó a mover sus caderas. Saqué el dedo y quité su bikini, y se colocó encima de mí de manera que su intimidad rozaba con la mía.

-Qué lindas… -Dake se hincó a mi lado y acercó su miembro a mi boca, comencé a chuparlo mientras Ámber restregaba su entrepierna contra la mía, causando un roce fuerte que me hacía humedecerme.

Viktor hizo lo mismo que Dake con Ámber, y ella lo aceptó sin dejar de moverse a un ritmo lento y marcado, para poco a poco aumentar la velocidad y causar un roce mucho más fuerte.

Gemía contra Dake mientras seguía el ritmo de Ámber, el roce era tan intenso que sentía que ella pronto llegaría, y yo con ella.

El rubio sujetó mi cabeza mientras gemía, introduciendo su miembro hasta mi garganta, y justo cuando llegué al clímax apreté a Dake con mis labios, pero lo saqué de mi boca antes de que se corriera dentro, por lo que llenó mi rostro de ese líquido blanquecino.

Todos jadeaban, Ámber se levantó, estaba roja como tomate.

Dake se colocó entre mis piernas, cerré los ojos mientras la rubia se alejaba, ya casi terminaba, ya casi…

**(FIN YURI/DAKE TIME!)**

-¡Deténganse! ¡Ya llegaron! –Gritó Debrah. Suspiré con tanta fuerza, ¡Gracias! Dake y Viktor se alejaron con rapidez y se escondieron entre las plantas de esa parte de la playa, no sin antes amenazarme con que me callara o me matarían.

Me metí al agua con velocidad para limpiarme, pero estaba desnuda. ¿Ahora qué haría? Me acerqué a la parte honda del mar, mientras las olas me llevaban a donde había gente en la playa. Suspiré, y busqué con la mirada a alguno de los chicos. ¡Bingo! Nathaniel.

-¡Nath! ¡Nath! –Le grité con fuerza, chapoteando. No me escuchaba. -¡Nathaniel, por aquí!

No me escuchaba. -¡NATH! –Alcé aun más la voz. Y escuchó que le llamaba, pues estaba a punto de voltear, cuando una voz lo alertó.

Ámber. Corrió hacía él y lo abrazó, evitando en todo momento que girara al mar. ¡Bruja!

-¡Nathaniel! ¡Por favor! –Seguí rogando. Por alguna extraña fuerza milagrosa, se negó a seguir a su hermana y volteó.

-¡Twilight! –Me gritó, entrando al agua sin dudar. Lo abracé después de que nadó hasta donde estaba. -¿Por qué estás desnuda? ¿Qué pasó?

-L-las olas me quitaron la parte de arriba y un cangrejo rompió la parte de abajo cuando buscaba el top… -Mentí, sollozando.- Este día es un asco…

-No, no, tranquila, te sacaré de aquí.-Nadó conmigo abrazándolo.

-¡No puedo salir! Van a ver mi trasero… -Me quejé.

-Entonces espera, iré por ropa, no te vayas a mover. –Me ordenó, regresando a la orilla. Sonreí, él siempre se preocupaba por mí… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuve con él?

Oh, claro, estudiando.

~FLASH BACK (Dentro del Flash Back, si, mueran xD)

La alarma que nos daba la salida sonó. Todos estaban nerviosos, los exámenes serían en dos días y nadie tenía tiempo para pensar en otra cosa más que en los exámenes.

-Twi, ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Es noche de película con las chicas. –Me ofreció Rosa. Negué.

-No puedo, Rosa. Lo siento. –La miré triste.

-Ah, es cierto, te quedas con tu novio todos los días después de clases para estudiar, ¿Verdad? –Me sonrojé.

-¡N-Nathaniel no es mi novio! ¡Sólo estudiamos! Y hoy no me quedaré, mamá me avisó que necesita que regrese a casa temprano, un tío está muy enfermo y debemos ir a visitarlo. –Recogí mis cosas mientras salía del aula.

-Oh, lo siento, espero no sea nada malo. –Negué con la cabeza.

-Estoy segura que estará bien, sólo es… -Mi móvil sonó. –Disculpa Rosa, hablamos mañana, ¿Va? –Ella asintió. Dijo "suerte" y salió. Contesté. -¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa? Ya voy a casa. –

-No, no es necesario querida. Tu tío nos avisó que ya se siente mejor, incluso vendrá a vernos mañana, puedes hacer lo que gustes, nena. –Parpadeé.

-¿Enserio? Bueno, gracias, quizá me quede en casa de Rosa, hoy es noche de películas. –Le avisé.

-Muy bien, entonces me avisas cuando quieras regresar para que papá vaya por ti. Diviértete con cuidado, ¿Si? Nos vemos. –Colgó. Sonreí, y salí para intentar encontrar a mi amiga.

-¡Violetta! ¿Has visto a Rosalya? –Le pregunté. La chica de pelo lila iba saliendo.

-¿Eh? Hola Twilight. Si, ya se fue, pero la noche de películas queda cancelada, Leigh vino por ella y le dijo que necesitaba su ayuda para unas cosas de la tienda. ¿Por eso la buscabas? –Hice una mueca.

-La verdad sí. Pero bueno, todos mis planes de esta noche quedan cancelados. –Sonreí sin ganas.

-Lo siento mucho. Ya debo irme, me esperan… ¡Ay, no! ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? –La miré sin entender.

-¿Ocurre algo? –

-Olvidé mi bloc de notas en el salón, ahí tengo ideas para mis próximos dibujos. ¡Tengo tanta prisa que lo olvidé! De seguro los salones ya están cerrados… -Suspiró angustiada.

-Pues, puedo ir a ver si están abiertas, o pedirle la llave a Nathaniel… ¡Ah, puedo ir a ver si quiere estudiar hoy conmigo! A pesar de que le dije que no…- Sonreí más emocionada.

-¿Lo harías por mí? –Asentí.

-Claro, te la regresaré mañana, ¿Está bien? –Ella asintió, muy agradecida.

-Gracias Tw, me salvaste la vida. Hasta mañana. –Se despidió. Regresé al instituto, sólo quedaba uno que otro alumno, cero maestros. Jalé la perilla de nuestro salón, cerrada, pero al asomarme por las ventanas, pude divisar la pequeña libreta en un asiento. ¡Bien! Ahí estaba. Los focos del pasillo se apagaron de repente. Ahora sí, no quedaba nadie. Miré el reloj, 8 de la noche. ¡Oh! Pero Nathaniel tenía la llave en la sala de delegados, si ya se había ido, de seguro había dejado ese salón abierto. Caminé, un tanto nerviosa por estar tan sola.

Mi nerviosismo incrementó cuando al acercarme a la sala de delegados, unos ruidos comenzaron a escucharse. Quejidos. Gruñidos. ¿Ah? Bajé la velocidad de mi andar.

Yo había escuchado eso antes… Cerré los ojos. ¿Dónde?

Oh.

Giré la perilla y abrí la puerta lentamente, y abrí los ojos como platos al mirar dentro.

Era Nathaniel, de espaldas, en su escritorio. En su mano tenía una foto. En esa foto, estaba yo, vestida de Gatita por el Halloween pasado. Esa foto estaba en su mano izquierda… Y su mano derecha estaba en su pantalón.

¡Se estaba masturbando conmigo!

-G-Gaah… ¡T-Twi…! –Gruñó. Tragué saliva, eso era realmente excitante. Sonreí mientras lo observaba, y me sonrojé. ¡Ver a Nathaniel haciendo eso me mojaba!

Comencé a tocar mis pechos mientras cerraba los ojos, ¡Ah, quería que él me tocara, tanto tiempo sin hacerlo…!

-¿¡TWILIGHT!? –Casi da un salto, su rostro estaba rojo como el cabello de Castiel, y pronto me le uní, me quedé quieta mientras mis dedos tocaban mis pezones.

-H-hola… Nathaniel… ¿E-estudiando? –Sonreí, nerviosa.

-Dime que no viste eso. –

-No lo vi. –

-Dime la verdad.-

-Sí lo vi.-

Suspiró con fuerza, aun seguía sonrojado.

-L-lo siento… Yo… Por favor no me tomes como un pervertido… ¡E-Es que tú, vestida de gato…! –Estaba frustrado, no sabía que decir. -¿Q-qué haces aquí? Pensé que no podías quedarte hoy. –De repente, se enojó.

-N-no podía, mamá me llamó hace unos minutos, pero pensé que ya te habías ido, a-así que iba a quedarme en casa de Rosalya, pero canceló por Leigh, así que me encontré a Violetta, pero ella dejó su libreta en el salón, así que…-

-¿¡Podrías sacar las manos de tus pechos, demonios!? –Me gritó. Me quedé quieta e inmediatamente lo obedecí. Suspiró. Miré su entrepierna, podía sospechar que estaba tan erecto que le dolía. –Gracias… En cualquier caso, no necesitaba tanta explicación… ¿Q-quieres estudiar? – ¿Con esa enorme roca entre tus piernas piensas estudiar?

-E-eso pensaba… Cuando te buscaba. Y-y luego te encontré y…- Me calló, haciendo una señal con la mano.

-No lo menciones, por favor, nunca. Estudiemos. -¡No! Ya estaba mojada. ¡A la mierda el estudio!

-No quiero. –Le dije. Me miró, sin entender.

-¿Qué? –

-No quiero estudiar.-

-A eso viniste. –

-Ya no quiero. –Saqué la lengua.

-Deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña, demonios. No voy a follarte en la sala de delegados, siendo YO el delegado. Saca tus libros ahora. –Me ordenó.

-Tienes una erección. –Señalé su entrepierna. Se sonrojó.

-Como cada mañana, ya se pasará. Por favor siéntate. –Caminé lentamente al asiento, haciéndole caso en silencio. Sacó su libro de literatura y lo puso enfrente de mí, abriéndolo en la lección que nos habíamos quedado. Abrí mis piernas mientras se sentaba a un lado mío, y comenzó a explicar.

-Aquí nos dice que la literatura tiene su origen en la época griega, cuando éstos hacían bailes…-

-Nyaaa. –Lo interrumpí. Se tensó, sujetando el lápiz con fuerza.

-¿Qué? –No me miró.

-¡Nyaaa, Nathaniel-Kun! ¡Juguemos, adoro jugar con las bolas…De estambre! Oh, y también me gusta ronronear así, prrr…~ -Interrumpió su respiración. – Meow, meow, ¡Vamos a jugar! –Me senté encima del libro de literatura, subiendo mi falda hasta mis caderas y dejando ver mi ropa interior. Nathaniel rompió el lápiz, mientras yo guiñaba un ojo y sonreía gatunamente.- ¿Meow? ¿No dices nada? Nyaaa, eres aburrido, yo pensé que… -De la nada, me sujetó contra la mesa y me miró, sonrojado. Sus ojos mostraban lujuria.

-¿Ahora vas a sobornarme con esto? ¿Ya que sabes mi debilidad? Eres una injusta… -Mordió mis labios para después devorarlos con salvajismo, yo correspondí el beso mientras mi respiración se aceleraba al igual que mi corazón. Me alejé un poco jadeante.

-Nunca fue esa mi intención, simplemente, te harás cargo de haberme excitado, señor responsable… -Mordió mi cuello con fiereza, desabrochando mi blusa para tomar uno de mis pechos entre sus manos por encima de mi sujetador. Gemí y quité su molesta corbata, para desabrochar su camisa y tocar los músculos de su pecho, simplemente irresistible. Bajó sus labios hasta mis pechos, y los besó con suavidad, retirando el sujetador con facilidad. Pasé mis dedos por su espalda apenas rozándolo, haciendo que se estremeciera. Se entretuvo durante un rato, haciéndome gemir con sus labios atacando mis senos, y cuando tuvo suficiente, bajó hasta quedar su rostro contra mis bragas, y las retiró.

Dio pequeños soplidos contra mi intimidad y me estremecí, sentí un escalofrío y cosquilleos.

-Espero que no te moleste, pero estoy tan furioso contigo por haberme descubierto, que te voy a dar muy duro. –Sonrió, a pesar de sus palabras, como si me hubiera dado un consejo en vez de aquello. Iba a contestarle algo cuando su lengua invadió mi entrada de la nada, a lo que yo gemí.

-¡N-Nathaniel! ¡Aaahh! –Me estremecí, arqueando mi espalda cuando comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris con su pulgar de manera suave, causándome choques eléctricos muy intensos. Sacaba y metía su lengua, húmeda, llena de saliva, se sentía caliente. Sujeté su cabello y mordí mis labios para intentar reprimirme. –Dios… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Nathaniel! –Mordió mi clítoris. Grité, iba a venirme pronto. Separé las piernas sin dejar de gemir, gritaba, era muy intenso.

-Córrete, córrete mi gatita, quiero probarte… -Abrí los ojos cuando comenzó a succionarme, dos de sus dedos reemplazaron su lengua sin previo aviso, pero no los sacó, solamente los movió contra las paredes de mi vagina, humedeciéndome. Arqué mi espalda y solté un grito que acompañó a mi increíble orgasmo.

-¡NA-NA-NATHANIEL! ¡NYAAAAHHHH! –No pude evitar gemir de esa manera. Me corrí en su boca, y él siguió lamiéndome, causando que mi cuerpo temblara después del orgasmo.

-Tan deliciosa… -Lamió y besó mi estómago con suavidad, ternura. ¡Lo amaba!

Me sonrojé cuando pensé aquello. ¿Lo amaba?

Me enderecé un poco y besé sus labios, con sabor salado. Mí sabor. Comencé a desabrochar su pantalón y toqué su miembro, acariciándolo por encima de los bóxer. Suspiró contra mis labios, lo que me dio confianza. Me separé del beso y él aprovechó para levantarse y quitar sus bóxer, luego se sentó de nuevo, enfrente de mí. Sabía lo que quería que hiciera, y yo también quería hacerlo, pero sin indicaciones, me ponía nerviosa. Tragué saliva, y armándome de valor, sujeté con mucho cuidado la base de su miembro, mientras acercaba mi boca a la punta y daba pequeños lengüetazos, lo que causaron que él se estremeciera y soltara un pequeño gemido.

Le gustaba. Lo llené de saliva para lubricarlo, y después lo metí a mi boca, masajeándolo con mi lengua, excitándome al escuchar sus gruñidos por lo mucho que disfrutaba.

-S-sí… ¡C-continua, por favor! –Sonreí y seguí haciéndolo gemir, él sujetó mi cabello y comenzó a mover sus caderas, follando mi boca. Cerré los ojos y apreté los labios mientras él marcaba su propio ritmo acelerado mientras jadeaba. Se tensó, y con un gruñido sonoro llegó al clímax y se corrió en mi boca. Me levanté con lentitud mientras tragaba, él respiraba agitado sonreí.

-¿Lo hice bien? –Pregunté. Él sonrió y me besó con ternura, acariciando mi cabello mientras se recuperaba. Jugó un rato con mi lengua, pero después se separó y se levanto del escritorio, y me señaló que me colocara contra el mismo, dándole la espalda a Nath.

-Levanta tu pierna derecha, y súbela al escritorio. –Obedecí, un tanto nerviosa. Ya que sólo me apoyaba en un pie, tuve que sujetarme del mueble para no caer. Volteé un poco para intentar mirar a Nathaniel, pero sentí escalofríos cuando su miembro rozó mi expuesta vagina. –Tranquila, empezaré suave. –Avisó.

-Aaahh… -Suspiré. Resbaló varias veces la punta contra mi entrada, causándome escalofríos, hasta que comenzó a introducirse con lentitud. Rasguñé la madera al sentir que me estiraba, y se quedó quieto cuando entró por completo. Sujetó mis caderas y comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo de mí con lentitud, haciéndome gemir. -¡Nyaaaahhhh…! ¡Aaaahhhhh!

-Me encantan… Tus gemidos… -Jadeó contra mi oreja, mordiendo el lóbulo mientras empujaba su miembro con fuerza, embistiéndome cada vez más rápido y sin piedad. -¿Eres mi neko, Twily? ¡¿E-eres mi neko?! –

-¡N-Nath! ¡A-Aahhh! –El escritorio se arrastró un poco por la fuerza contra el piso, causando un chirrido. -¡Nath! ¡Nathaniel, Nathaniel, Nathaniel voy a correrme! –Le grité sin dejar de gemir. Sujetó mis caderas con fuerza embistiéndome más salvajemente, tocando puntos sensibles y llevándome al clímax.

-¡T-Twilight! –Gimió Nathaniel, después, sentí todo el líquido caliente fluir dentro de mi cuerpo. Sacó su miembro de mi interior, y se escuchó parte del semen caer contra el piso, como si de agua se tratara. Temblé un poco por el esfuerzo, y me sujetó contra sus brazos. Lo abracé por el cuello mientras me recostaba encima de él en el piso. Ambos jadeábamos.

Todo se oscureció y me quedé dormida. Cuando abrí los ojos, el sol golpeaba contra mis párpados, y mi cuerpo palpitaba por un poco de dolor, pero vaya que estaba cómoda. Me estiré un poco y desperté al rubio de ojos miel, el cual me miró con una sonrisa.

-Hola… -Bostezó. Sonreí levemente, y estaba a punto de besarlo cuando él dio un pequeño brinco asustado. -¿¡Q-qué hora es!? ¡Debo abrir la escuela!

Sobé mi cabeza y me levanté, bostezando.

-Aún falta una hora, pero creo que debemos estudiar un poco… Y limpiar. –Reí. Él suspiró un poco estresado, pero sonrió de lado y besó mis labios con ternura.

-Esta vez, literatura. Suficiente anatomía por hoy, gatita. –Soltó una risa mientras sonreía.

-Ay, no me digas así que me recuerda a Debrah. Agh. –Solté una carcajada mientras comenzaba a cambiarme.

Y ese día, pensé por un momento en la palabra amor. ¿Pero realmente lo amaba?

FIN FLASH BACK (Dentro del flash back xD)

Él regresó con una toalla para cubrirme, y pude salir del mar.

-¿Segura que estás bien? –Asentí.

-Gracias por salvarme, no sé qué hubiera hecho si ti… -

-Menos mal que no le hice caso a la tonta de mi hermana. –Suspiró. –Sabía que ella tramaba algo… En fin, ¿Te llevo a tu habitación? –

-Si, por favor. –Bajé la mirada. Lo que Dake, Viktor y las brujas me habían hecho nadie lo sabría. Lo dejaré en el pasado. Esperaba no tener que volver a encontrarlos, así que quise concentrarme en el gran problema que aun debía resolver.

Mi lombriz.

Cuando pude cambiarme, volví a salir del hotel junto con Nathaniel. Debía contarle, pero éste no era el mejor momento, no aquí, en la playa. También debían estar presentes Lysandro, Armin y Kentin. Por lo tanto, esta semana sería de diversión, ¡Sí!

Fin Flash Back~

Los únicos que sabían de mi lombriz eran Rosa y Castiel. Y esa cosa no me había dejado divertirme en lo absoluto días después. Los mareos y náuseas empeoraron, tenía dolor de huesos, de espalda, de pies, abdominal, e incluso me dolían los pechos. Lloraba por cualquier cosa y comía alimentos que en mi vida me hubiera atrevido a introducir en mí.

Ah, y para mejorar todo, esta vez un bulto se enmarcaba en mi antes-plano vientre. No podía utilizar más bikinis o sería demasiado obvio, y con ropa lograba disimularlo, pero no evitaba las burlas de la molesta de Ámber o Debrah.

Oh, donde mi lombriz resultara ser bebé de Castiel o Nathaniel… ¡En la torre, perras!

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, querido Lysandro! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! –Cantaban los presentes. Todos aplaudieron terminando la canción, y el peli gris sopló las velas.

El mundo comenzó a cuchichear entre ellos. Yo sentía la comida en la garganta, y eso que apenas comía.

-¿Ya te quieres ir? –Preguntó Castiel. Sentí una mano tocar mi lombriz, y abrí los ojos como platos al mirar que era su mano. Castiel… Sonreí levemente. Negué con la cabeza.

-No, estoy bien. Quiero quedarme un poco más. –

-¿Te sientes mal, Twi? –Nathaniel se acercó preocupado. Miré de reojo a su hermana, estaba hecha una furia. ¿Era su hermana o su novia? ¡Ya ni la zorra de Debrah!

-Un poco. Es que… -Suspiré. ¡Si supieras! –He estado mal. No duraré mucho aquí, Castiel me llevará a casa terminando la fiesta… -

-¿Te irás? Pero si casi no has venido a los eventos de celebración. –Lysandro escuchó. Sonreí apenada.

-Lo siento mucho, Lysandro. No ha sido mi semana, te lo explicaré de regreso, ¿Está bien? –

-Me gustaría que lo explicaras ahora. –La voz de Kentin me alarmó. Poco a poco, las miradas se guiaban hasta mí. Castiel se tensó.

-¡No quiero que te vayas! Quiero pasar contigo un rato más. –Armin me abrazó por la espalda, tocando mi lombriz como antes lo hizo Castiel. Ahora la tensa era yo.

-Ch-chicos… Debo hablar con ustedes, pero no ahora… -Nathaniel se sentó a mi lado, quitando a Kentin.

-Quiero que me lo digas ahora. Has estado rara, ¿Qué te pasa? –

-Deja de molestarla, rubiecito. -Castiel me jaló, bruscamente para mi estado. Al percatarse de su error y que me había mareado al levantarme así como así, me miró preocupado. –Perdona, ¿Quieres vomitar? ¿Te llevo a…?

-¡Castiel, déjala! –Rosa se metió, y me sujetó con cuidado. Sentí que todo daba vueltas, no tenía asco, pero de repente la debilidad se apoderó de mí.

-¡Nanami! –Gritó el pelirrojo. ¡Mi segundo nombre! Quería golpearlo por haberlo dicho enfrente de todos, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Twi? ¿Nanami? ¿Se llama Nanami? –Armin me sujetó de la espalda y me recargó en el piso. Todo el mundo se movilizó.

-Es su segundo nombre, ¿Importa ahora? –Vi los rostros de Nathaniel y Lysandro acercarse a mí, y la voz de Kentin a un lado. Supe que él sujetaba mi mano.

-¡Traigan algo! Se está desmayando. –Pidió Rosa alarmada.

-¿¡Qué pasa, carajo!? ¡Dime, Castiel! –Exigió Nathaniel, furioso.

-¡Está embarazada! –Rosalya… ¡Demonios!

-R-Rosa… -Quise regañarla, pero apenas y salió un susurro. Todos se callaron, e incluso un vaso se rompió, seguido de un "¿¡QUÉ!?" de Ámber.

-¿Embarazada…? –Repitió el rubio, con los ojos abiertos, en shock. Como todos. Castiel quería matar a Rosa, como yo.

-¡No piensen en eso ahora! ¡Traigan un maldito médico! –Gritó de nuevo Castiel.

-Resiste, princesa. –Reaccionó Lysandro, y besó mi frente.

Fue lo último que recuerdo, pues después, todo se volvió oscuro.

Y ahora todos sabían de mi lombriz.

* * *

_**Ahora ya todos saben del mini Lys/Castiel/Nath D: **_

_**OMG! **_

_**Ahora, ¿Con quién será el cuarto final alternativo?**_

_**Kentin, Armin o Alexy. ¡Voten!**_

_**¿Les gustó? ¿No? Comenten, me hacen feliz ;D Agreguen al juego y al facebook para actualizar.**_

_**By: Nanami-chan~**_


	12. Final 1: Castiel

**_¡Hola mis queridas pervertidas!_**

**_Les traigo el primer final ;_; Con nuestro sensual pelirrojo._**

**_Cada uno será diferente, no sólo le cambiaré el nombre al texto por otro de los chicos o así._**

**_Y claro, también tienen su dosis pervertida final de cada chico. _**

**_¡El cuarto chico aun no se decide! ¡Hay empate! D: _**

* * *

Abrí los ojos lentamente. La cabeza me dolía, pero tenía mucha hambre.

Quería comerme un filete de pescado ahora mismo.

¿Ah? ¿Cómo demonios puedo pensar en comida? Observé la habitación donde estaba. No la reconocía. Mi cuerpo me dolía como si hubiera sido violada en 10 posiciones diferentes, pero no recordaba que eso hubiera pasado. ¿O sí?

-¡Nanami! Qué bueno que despiertas. –Giré mi cabeza rápidamente. ¡Papá!

-¿Estás bien, nena? –

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Qué hacen…? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? –No entendía nada. Suspiré pesadamente, quería comer algo.

-Te desmayaste estando en la playa, y Castiel te trajo a un hospital después de avisarnos. ¿Cómo te sientes, nena? –Abrí los ojos asustada. La playa… Toqué mi vientre instintivamente, ¡Lombriz! Todos sabían de él… Recordé la mirada de todos los chicos en ese momento, ¡Maldita Rosa! Bufé, totalmente preocupada.

-¿Q-qué les dijo Castiel? -¿Ellos ya lo sabrían?

-No nos dijo mucho, sólo que te sentiste mal, te trajo aquí y que llegando te hicieron unos estudios. –Mamá acarició mi cabello. Mi estómago rugió. ¡Lombriz, no es tiempo para comer! Intenté ignorar eso. Aún no sabían nada. De hecho, estaba segura que aun me creían virgen. Sí, claro.

-Está bien… ¿Dónde está él? –Intenté sonar despreocupada. Sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-Afuera, junto con tus otros amigos y tu tía. –Papá sonrió.

-¿¡Otros amigos!? –Lo interrumpí bruscamente. Por favor, que hablara de Rosa o Leigh, o incluso Alexy…

-Sí, estaban muy preocupados por ti. Aunque no han parado de discutir con Castiel desde que llegaron… -Una mujer de unos 40 años y piel morena entró, con unas hojas en la mano.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Twilight Nanami? Soy la doctora Williams y traigo los resultados de tus exámenes de hace rato. ¿Si sabes que…? –

-Doctora, me gustaría saber lo que tengo yo sola. Luego se los diré a mis padres. –Le rogué. Sabía que sonaría extraño para ellos, pero si lo iban a saber, sería por mí.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? –Mamá se preocupó.

-Como gustes, en ese caso, por favor esperen afuera, si son tan amables. –Mis padres obedecieron en silencio, sin quitar esa mirada preocupada en su rostro. Suspiré.

-Supongo entonces que ya lo sabes. –Asentí levemente. Mordí mi labio, tenía tanta hambre… -Bueno, entonces te daré detalles. Tienes aproximadamente 3 meses y medio de embarazo. –La miré con atención. Quizá con más detalles podría saber de quién era mi lombriz. –No podemos saber todavía el sexo, y seguramente con un eco apenas y podremos ver al feto, pero sabremos que ahí está, y es recomendable saber su ritmo cardiaco y medirlo. Así que, mañana mismo te haré un ultrasonido. Te daré unas recomendaciones para que te cuides, ¿Tienes alguna duda? -¿Cómo preguntarle que 7 chicos podrían ser el padre?

-Este… Sí… Verá… -Tragué saliva. –Yo… No estoy… No estoy muy segura de quién es el papá… -Me avergoncé. ¿Pensará que soy una Debrah?

-Ya veo. Tenemos dos opciones. La primera, puedes esperar a que nazca y…-

-No, no, no, no puedo esperar tanto. Debo saberlo ya. –La miré preocupada.

-Muy bien, en ese caso necesito que me consigas el ADN de los posibles padres, y mañana en el eco extraeremos ADN de tu bebé. En una semana lo sabrás. –Sonrió.

-¿ADN? Se refiere a que… ¿Debo sacarles sangre a todos, o cabello? – ¡Que dijera cabello, que dijera cabello!

-De preferencia, una pequeña muestra de sangre. ¿Les digo a tus padres que pasen? –Se levantó, sonriendo. Suspiré, desviando la mirada, y acariciando a mi lombriz. –Y a mi tía.

Esto no será fácil.

Lombriz, buena suerte.

-¡Digan "whisky"! –

-¡Whisky! –Todos aplaudieron al mismo tiempo, celebrando.

Era el día de nuestra graduación del instituto, todos los padres de mis amigos estaban aquí. Y también los míos.

Maestros, ayudantes, conserjes, la directora, simplemente el instituto estaba repleto.

Todos estaban vestidos con toga y birrete, y se tomaban fotos con su familia y con otros amigos para recordar la bella graduación.

Yo intentaba no tomarme fotos.

Estaba sentada en una de las sillas, por miedo a que alguno de los padres de mis amigos me vieran. Sí, incluso Ámber sería una exitosa no se qué, y entraría a la universidad de sus sueños…

Y yo, bueno…

Yo parecía una ballena con una toga azul marino.

-¡Anímate, Nanami! –Rosa me abrazó sonriendo. Suspiré con pesadez.

-N-no me imaginaba así mi graduación, ¿Sabes?... -Apoyaba mis manos en mis rodillas. –Pensé que podría entrar a la universidad…-

-Este no es el fin del mundo, tonta. Entrarás a la universidad, ya te ha dicho tu mamá que cuidará a lombricita mientras estés estudiando. ¡Y su papá también lo va a cuidar! Serán una hermosa familia feliz. ¡Así que anímate, y quita esa cara triste! Ya quisieran muchas chicas estar en tu lugar. –Guiñó un ojo sonriendo. La miré parpadeando.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué querrían estar en mi lugar? ¡Hasta yo misma me doy vergüenza! –Chillé falsamente. Leigh apareció sonriendo, y me levantó con cuidado para abrazarme.

-Tonterías, no hay nada más hermoso que una mujer descalza y embarazada, ¿Lo sabías? No puedo esperar a que Rosa esté así muy pronto. –La peligris sonrió, un tanto sonrojada.

-Y nuestros hijitos serán amigos, ¡Será genial! –Sonreí de lado.

-Gracias, Rosalya, Leigh. –Los abracé.

-Te dejamos, estoy segura que alguien más vendrá a pedirte foto. –Sacó su cámara, y desprevenida, nos tomó una foto a las dos. -¡Sonríe!

Asentí, sonriendo. Mis padres se acercaron hasta donde estaba, y me abrazaron con fuerza.

-Sabes que te amamos, cariño. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, tienes las mejores calificaciones de la generación, a pesar de tu estado. ¡Eres la mejor! –Las palabras de mamá me pusieron sentimental.

-¿No están decepcionados? –Pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza inmediatamente. Mi tía sonrió.

-Esperábamos que nos dieras un pequeñuelo un poco más adelante, ¡Pero vino antes! Y todos juntos, podremos salir adelante, ¡Verás que será divertido! Además, menudo chico que te conseguiste, nena… -Mi tía me miró con picardía. -¡Yo tampoco hubiera resistido para darle duro contra el muro a ese pedazo de muñecote! ¡Es tan sexy! –Hizo un gemido fingido. Me sonrojé. -¡Hubiera quedado embarazada de todos los hijos que el pelirrojo quisiera dar…! –Una voz la interrumpió.

-Nanami. –Castiel. Mi tía se quedó helada, mis padres reían a carcajadas y yo me avergoncé. Vaya tía.

-¡E-eh…! Hola, Castiel. Felicidades por tu graduación, ¡Mira, están dando pastelillos por allá! Nos vemos. –Se fue corriendo, totalmente en vergüenza. Mis padres miraron a Castiel de reojo, pero sonrieron.

-Felicidades, Castiel. Los dejamos solos. –Caminaron hasta donde se había ido mi tía Agatha.

-Gracias. Hola. –Sonrió de lado, con orgullo. La verdad, es que se veía realmente guapo vestido de esa manera. Se quitó la toga y el lindo gorrito, molesto. –Qué fastidio. ¿Te sientes bien? –Se acercó a mí. Besó mi frente con ternura, e inmediatamente puso una mano sobre mi lombriz.

Nuestra lombriz.

Sonreí sin ganas.

-Algo. La verdad es que así no me imaginaba mi graduación, pero ¿Qué le puedo hacer? –Suspiré.

-¿No te imaginabas siendo mi novia, tabla? –Soltó una risa. Arrogante.

-¡Sabes que hablo de lombriz! –Saqué la lengua, haciendo berrinche. Soltó un bufido.

-¿Por qué demonios le dices así a Castiel junior? No es un perro para ponerle esa clase de apodos. –Tomó mi mano. –Quítate esa sábana, quiero que conozcas a unas personas. –Dijo sin importancia. Obedecí, quitándome la toga y el birrete, y caminé entre toda la multitud, aunque era difícil. Con 7 meses de gestación, caminar me cansaba, y realmente me sentía… Gorda. ¡Viendo las figuras excelentes de todas las chicas, qué envidia! Chillé falsamente, esperaba poder usar un bikini de nuevo en mi vida. –Deja de pensar en eso, tonta. –Castiel me conocía. Suspiré, y finalmente nos alejamos de la multitud. –Nanami. –Llamó Castiel. Intentaba ver si veía a Debrah, pero ni señales de ella. –Ellos son mis padres. Papá, mamá, ella es mi novia, Twilight. –

Volteé la mirada, y me topé con un hombre de buen vestir de cabello oscuro, alto y en buena forma. A su lado, una mujer con un elegante vestido y cabello lacio, oscuro también y con un labial muy bonito de color rojo resaltando su sonrisa, me observaron por largo rato.

-Un placer, querida Twilight. Lamento que no nos hayas podido conocer antes, como sabes, mi esposo y yo viajamos continuamente, pero no podíamos creerlo cuando nos dijo que sería papá. –Sonrió con ternura. ¿Enserio eran sus padres? Me abrazó, y le correspondí, aunque aun debía asimilar que ellos serían mis suegros.

-S-si, no se preocupe, es un gusto conocerlos al fin…- Su padre, un hombre recto y que se veía… Como si estuviera enojado, me ofreció la mano, en vez de abrazarme como su esposa.

-Espero que estés segura que ese hijo es de Castiel. –Abrí los ojos como platos. Acepté su mano, un tanto desconcertada por su franqueza, y asentí.

-S-si… Hicimos una prueba de ADN y… -Castiel quitó la mano de su padre de la mía, molesto.

-Ya te lo expliqué muchas veces, no es necesario que vuelvas a preguntar eso, por Dios. –Se molestó. Desvié la mirada un tanto avergonzada, y su madre aclaró su garganta.

-Lo siento por eso, querida. Es que no esperábamos esto, créenos, es decir…-

-Yo tampoco lo esperaba, enserio. Y lo siento mucho. No me imaginaba para nada mi graduación así, ni mucho menos arruinarle la vida a su hijo. Con su permiso. –Comencé a caminar, alejándome de ellos. ¡Como si fueran los afectados! Ni siquiera se preocupaban por Castiel y…

-Nanami. –Me llamó él. Mordí mi labio con fuerza, quería llorar.

-Yo… Lo siento… -Me quebré, simplemente. Lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, arruinando mi maquillaje. ¡Muy bien! Ahora parecía un mapache. Un mapache gordo. –De seguro tus padres hubieran preferido a Debrah antes que a mí, soy un desastre… -Chillé.

-No, no digas eso. Me importa un comino lo que ellos hubieran preferido, lo que me importa es que tú estás conmigo y…-

-¡Pero mírame! Arruiné tu vida, tendrás que trabajar y estudiar para mantener a lombriz, no podrás dormir, ¡No estaremos casados cuando lombriz nazca y le dirán bastardo! ¡Meses atrás no sabía ni quien era el padre! Sólo quería tener sexo. ¿¡Por qué no puedo tener sexo sin quedar embarazada!? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que el condón era importante? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? –Lo golpeé sin ganas, de seguro estaba haciendo un berrinche que calló a toda la escuela, yo era el centro de atención. ¡Empeóralo más!

Castiel sujetó mis muñecas, molesto.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, para después abrirlos. Escuché el murmuro de Debrah diciendo "No creo que el embarazo la tenga así, ella siempre es una berrinchuda idiota." Y risas con su comentario. Bajé la mirada. El pelirrojo sujetó mi mentón, estaba molesto.

-A ver. Primero, no arruinaste mi vida, le diste sentido. Segundo, tendré que estudiar y trabajar, así conseguiré mi propio dinero, podré mantener a mi hijo y aparte, estudiaré música que es lo que me gusta. No me gusta mucho dormir. Cuando mi hijo nazca, tú y yo estaremos casados, porque pienso casarme contigo pero ya. Ahora ya sabes quién es el padre, y soy yo. Si puedes tener sexo sin quedar embarazada, hay algo llamado métodos anticonceptivos. No te dije que era importante, porque te imaginé un poco más lista. Yo tampoco imaginé mi graduación así, ¿Pero sabes qué? No me arrepiento, y no ha habido momento más feliz, que cuando me dijeron que iba a ser papá. ¡Así que deja de chillar, por todos los cielos! Te amo, Nanami. Quiero que te cases conmigo, y tener más hijos. Idiota. –Y dicho esto, tomó mis labios con los suyos y me besó. Todo el instituto nos miraba, yo estaba en shock por sus palabras, ¡Estaba proponiéndome matrimonio! Pronto comenzaron a escucharse los aplausos, mientras lentamente correspondía el beso.

-Castiel…- Sonreí, aun sollozando al separarme, pero esta vez de felicidad.

Miré alrededor, todos estaban felices, incluso los demás chicos. Sabían que con él sería feliz, y que lo amaba.

Porque sí, lo amaba.

Un año después. Observaba desde el marco de la puerta, cómo el pelirrojo arrullaba al pequeño bebé. Era lo más tierno del mundo, simplemente encantador. Suspiré de alivio cuando sus ojos fueron grisáceos, ¡Efectivamente era de Castiel!

Finalmente, lo durmió. Lo recostó en la cuna, y caminó sin hacer ruido hasta donde estaba, cerrando la puerta. No se despertaría en mucho tiempo. Sonreí de lado.

-Está dormido. –

-Lo sé, yo lo dormí, tonta. –Me miró riendo. Caminó a nuestra habitación, y lo observé. Su espalda ancha, sus musculosos brazos, y a pesar de que le faltaba trasero… ¡Dios! ¡Me había casado con un súper modelo! Mordí mi labio mientras lo observaba de manera traviesa. Sólo caminaba, pero mirarlo era toda una excitación.

Él se recostó en nuestra cama, un tanto agotado, pues por las mañanas trabajaba en una empresa y al salir, tomaba clases de música, ya que su sueño era ser guitarrista famoso. A pesar de terminar tan cansado, siempre tenía tiempo para el bebé, e incluso para mí.

Y hoy me tocaba mi dosis de Castiel. Me miré en el espejo del baño varias veces, utilizaba lencería muy romántica, color rojo. ¡Y gracias a las cremas santas! No tenía ni rastro de estrías por el embarazo, mi figura perfecta había regresado. Caminé seductoramente saliendo del baño para entrar al cuarto, y sonreí perversamente.

-Escuché que alguien llamó al servicio de relajación. –Él retiró sus ojos de su computadora portátil, y pude notar un sonrojo mientras sonreía. Oh sí, nene.

-Vaya, precisamente es lo que necesito. –Retiró la portátil y la colocó en la mesita de al lado, estaba semidesnudo y la sábana cubría sus piernas. Se recargó en la cabecera de la cama, colocando ambos brazos arriba de manera que sus manos tocaran su nuca, y pudiera ver sus pectorales. Mordí mis labios, ¡Pero qué hombre más sexy!

-Entonces, déjeme consentirlo mientras se relaja, ¿Va? –Soltó una risita. Cambió de posición y se acomodó, de manera que esta vez quedaba boca abajo. Me acerqué a él y me senté a un lado suyo en la cama, hincada. Agarré un poco de aceite con aroma y lo unté en mis manos, para después aplicarlo en la espalda del pelirrojo, y comenzar a esparcirlo por los músculos de éste lentamente. Tocarlo era simplemente una experiencia increíble. Cuando se mostraba tan uke, ¡Era irresistible! Comencé a masajear sus hombros, haciendo que el aceite penetrara en su piel. Suspiró, se estaba relajando. Bajé mis manos, haciendo pequeños círculos en sus músculos para quitar la tensión, hasta llegar a la parte media de la espalda. Continué masajeándolo un rato, hasta que ya relajado, se giró sin previo aviso y me colocó encima de él, mis manos aun llenas de aceite tocando sus pectorales.

-Ahora, quiero relajarme de la mejor manera que hay. Escuchando mi música favorita. –Quitó mi sujetador, tomó la botella de aceite y lo esparció por mis pechos y estómago con sus manos. Gemí cuando lo untó sobre mis pezones, el aceite frío y sus manos calientes fueron una sensación profunda de placer. –Escucharte gemir, esa es mi música preferida. –Soltó una risa. Sus labios tocaron mi cuello, subiendo lentamente hasta mis labios y besándome con profundidad, mientras sus manos traviesas recorrían mi abdomen y bajaban hasta mi entrepierna, metiendo su mano por debajo de mis bragas y comenzando a tocarme. Gemí contra sus labios, ambos estábamos llenos de aceite, sentía su piel resbalosa contra la mía.

Pronto comenzó a excitarse, por lo que en sus bóxer resaltaba un bulto de considerable tamaño. Me senté encima de él, y se enderezó, abrazándome y comenzando a mover sus caderas, haciendo que aquel bulto rozara contra mi entrepierna en una mayor fricción por la ropa de ambos. Jadeamos.

-Decide… -Jadeó mientras nuestras respiraciones se encontraban. Mi intimidad picaba, ya estaba muy húmeda. -¿Suave, o duro?

-S-si te digo suave… ¿Me harás caso? –Jadeé, su miembro casi atravesaba la ropa y me penetraba.

-No. –Me respondió, mordiendo mi cuello con fuerza y colocándome en la cama, mientras él se acostaba encima de mí. –Te casaste con alguien al que le gusta darte duro. Hoy toca duro contra la cama. –Tragué saliva. Apenas iba a morder mi labio para intentar reprimir el gran gemido que vendría, cuando sin siquiera quitarse los bóxer sino solamente bajarlos y hacer a un lado mis bragas, entró en mí. Y, como consecuencia por tremenda estocada, grité.

-¡CASTIEL! –Cerré los ojos con fuerza, gimiendo. Mi vagina aun no se acostumbraba al intruso cuando comenzó a embestirme con fuerza, recargando sus brazos a mis costados para sujetarse y moviendo sus caderas sin piedad, jadeante.

Apenas y había comenzado con sus crueles embestidas, y ya sentía que iba a venirme. Arqueé mi espalda y separé mis piernas, haciendo que tuviera mucho más espacio para entrar y salir de mí. Sólo se escuchaban nuestros jadeos, los resortes de la cama y su cuerpo contra el mío. Abrí los ojos cuando sentí el clímax acercarse.

Y él se corrió conmigo, ambos fundidos en uno sólo, callando nuestro intenso placer con un beso. Una vez que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron, se acostó a mi lado y me miró con una sonrisa.

-No me imaginé que existieran chicas tan pervertidas como tú. Me gusta. –Soltó una risa.

-La pervertida no soy yo. –Lo miré, molesta. –Solamente, tengo un corazón pervertido. –Reí.

Un corazón que ahora sólo compartiría con él.

* * *

**_Ay, qué bonito 3_**

**_Este es el primer final, el siguiente, el rubio sensual, ¡Nathaniel!_**

**_Si no han votado, ¡Haganlo ya!_**

**_Cuarto final, ¿Armin o Kentin?_**

**_By: Nanami-chan~_**


	13. Final 2: Nathaniel

**_No puedo creer que no se decidan._**

**_Si siguen así, habrá un quinto final, ¡Eh!_**

**_Pero esto sólo pasará si para el tercer capítulo con Lysandro, rebasan los 150 Reviews._**

**_Es un reto para ustedes niñas e-e ¡Por ahora! Les traigo el final con Nath._**

**_Disfruten._**

* * *

Mi cuerpo pesaba. Mis párpados se sentían como si fueran pesas, simplemente no quería abrirlos, pero quería despertar. Quería hablar, pero mi boca no se movía. Tenía hambre, quería comer, pero ni mis manos podía mover.

-Muchacho, ya es de madrugada. Deberías irte a descansar, no has dormido en dos días. Ella aun no despertará. –La voz de… Papá. ¡Papá estaba aquí! ¿Pero dónde estaba yo? Sentía un dolor en mi brazo izquierdo, como un piquete punzante… Era suero, seguramente. ¿Estaría en un hospital?

-No me quiero ir hasta que despierte. No me iré, señor. –Esa voz… Mi corazón se aceleró cuando recordé lo que había pasado en la playa. Mi lombriz… ¡Nathaniel! -¿P-por qué se aceleró su ritmo cardiaco? –La voz del rubio sonaba preocupada, sentí su mano sujetar la mía. ¡Estoy bien, Nath, no te preocupes! No podía decirle. Intenté mover uno sólo de mis dedos, era tan difícil.

-Llamaré a la doctora. –Dijo papá, y escuché la puerta cerrarse. Todo se quedó en silencio de nuevo, sólo se escuchaban los aparatos monitoreando mi corazón ahora acelerado, mi dificultad para respirar y la respiración nerviosa de Nathaniel. Pero todo eso fue interrumpido, cuando se escucharon sollozos. ¡No!

-Twi… No quiero que te pase nada… Yo… -Su mano se posó sobre mi cabeza. Acarició mi mejilla con suavidad, con ternura, como si fuera a romperme. –Te amo… Te amo como no tienes idea… No me importa si este bebé no es mío… Yo lo cuidaré… Pero ponte bien, hermosa… Ponte bien… -Sus sollozos volvieron a escucharse. Lloraba por mí. Quería llorar también. Sentí entonces un peso en mis labios. ¡Estaba besándome!

Nathaniel, mi Nathaniel. Quería corresponder el beso, pero ni eso podía. Susurró contra mis labios. –Te amo… Siempre te amaré…-

Y después, mis oídos dejaron de escuchar algo.

De nuevo, pequeños sonidos invadían mi cabeza, poco a poco se iban haciendo más fuertes. Eran dos voces, discutían. Pronto se fue aclarando todo. Mis parpados seguían pesados, pero poco a poco pude abrirlos, apenas una parte.

-¡Regresa a casa! ¡Llevas días aquí! No comes, no duermes, ¡Sólo por esta zorra idiota! Si sabes que su hijo podría ser de cualquiera, ¿Qué te hace pensar que es tuyo? ¡JA! Sólo se aprovecha de eso, es una zorra de lo peor. –Un sonido fuerte retumbó en la habitación.

Le había dado una cachetada, que la había tirado al piso. Ella comenzó a chillar.

-N-Nathaniel… ¿Qué has…?-

-¡ME TIENES HARTO! –Gritó con furia. Vi apretar sus puños, sus ojos miel, tan hermosos y encantadores, perdieron su brillo. Se veía aterrador. Respiró agitadamente de lo furioso que estaba, pero volteó a verme, y cuando notó que parpadeaba, corrió hasta donde estaba, sujetando mi mano.

-¡Twily! Estás despierta, ¿Cómo te sientes? –Ámber se levantó del piso, estaba llorando y tenía su mejilla roja.

-No te repetiré dos veces… Es ella… O soy yo… -Miré a Nathaniel débilmente. Estaba sufriendo. Quería a Ámber, pero ya no lo soportaba. Se enderezó, sin soltar mi mano, y volvió a poner esa mirada aterradora.

-Siempre ha sido ella. No te necesito. No necesito a nadie más que a ella. Así que vete, no te aparezcas de nuevo por aquí, o te voy a matar. –Su voz era terrorífica. Ella salió, llorando y dando zancadas. Suspiré cuando se fue, y gemí con debilidad ante el dolor que sentí en mi vientre y en todo mi cuerpo.

-N-Nah… Nath… ¿Mi…? ¿Bebé…? –Sentí ganas de llorar, ¿Por qué me dolía? ¿Estaba bien? Ámber lo había mencionado, así que…

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. –Sonrió con suavidad. Estaba más delgado, con ojeras, realmente no había dormido en días. –Él está bien. Y tu también. Sufriste hipertensión y tus niveles de azúcar estaban muy bajos, por eso estuviste en reposo por tres días, aproximadamente. Pero ya despertaste… -Sonrió, aliviado.

-Me… Me duele… -Mi voz estaba ronca, me acostumbraba a emitir sonidos, mi lengua se sentía dormida. ¡Wow! Como si me hubieran arrollado 3 autos al mismo tiempo.

-Sacaron ADN del bebé… Deben saber de quién es el padre… -Sus dedos jugaban con los míos. Recordé lo que había pasado, su plática con mi padre, el beso, pero estaba muy borroso. ¿Lo había soñado?

-¿Mamá…? ¿Mamá y papá saben de lombriz? –Subí un poco el nivel de voz. Me escuchaba mejor conforme hablaba. Asintió.

-La doctora se los dijo. Tu padre se enfureció, y peor porque no sabemos aún de quién es… Pero ya está más tranquilo, fue a ducharse y a desayunar con tu madre. Regresarán en un rato. –Levanté mi brazo con dificultad. Toqué su mejilla.

-No has comido… Ni dormido… - Suspiró hondo, como reprimiendo lágrimas.

-¿C-cómo…? ¿Cómo iba a poder dormir sabiendo que al despertar podría no verte? –Sollozó. Mordió su labio, con vergüenza por llorar. –Yo… No podría, no podría vivir si algo te pasara… -Comencé a sollozar también. Se preocupaba tanto por mí… Me miró o sonrió, secando mis lágrimas con suavidad. –No mi amor, no llores… -Abrió los ojos cuando se enteró de lo que había dicho, se sonrojó. –Perdona… Quise decir… -Lo interrumpí, besándolo con suavidad. Correspondió el beso, moviendo sus labios con ternura. Alguien aclaró su garganta y nos separamos inmediatamente. Miré a la puerta, era la doctora acompañada de mis padres. Sonreí un tanto avergonzada, y mamá corrió a mi lado llorando como magdalena.

-¡Cariño! ¿Estás bien? ¡Estábamos tan preocupados por ti! –Reí levemente. Poco a poco, los dolores desaparecían.

-Estoy bien, mamá. Gracias por preocuparse….-

-¿Por qué demonios no nos dijiste que estabas embarazada? ¡Fue por la estúpida fiesta en la playa! ¿Verdad? –Papá sonó furioso. Cerré los ojos, y mi tía entró, dispuesta a defenderme como siempre.

-A ver Felipe, bájale ya, ¿No ves que mi sobrina está aun débil para escuchar tus reclamos? Lo quieras o no ahora está esperando, y no puedes hacer nada más que aceptarlo. –La voz intimidante de mi tía hizo retroceder a mi padre. Ella también se colocó a mi lado, como mamá. Nath veía en silencio, pero no hablaba, como todo chico respetuoso.

-¿Y qué quieren que haga? –Él seguía molesto. -¡Deberé trabajar horas extra para mantener a ese niño y…!

-No será necesario, señor. –Nath interrumpió, y se levantó. –Yo me haré cargo del bebé. –

-Pero… ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que es tuyo? –Mamá miró al rubio curiosa. Yo también lo hice.

-Eso no me importa. Sea de quien sea, en caso de que el verdadero padre no se quiera responsabilizar, lo haré yo. –Lo interrumpí.

-¡No! ¡Vas a arruinar tu vida por mí! No es justo. ¿Por qué quieres llegar a tanto? –Todos se quedaron en silencio. Él se agachó hasta estar a mi altura, y sonrió muy tranquilo.

-Porque te amo. Y te quiero sólo para mí. Si pasara lo contrario, mi vida se arruinaría. Déjame estar a tu lado…-

-Espero que tú seas Nathaniel. –La doctora habló por primera vez desde que había llegado. Todos callaron.

-¿Eh…? ¿Por qué pregunta? –La miramos.

-Porque de lo contrario, tú no serías el padre. –Parpadeé. ¿Cómo? –Traigo los resultados de la prueba de ADN; y coincidió con la de un tal Nathaniel. ¿Eres tú? –Abrí la boca sorprendida. Miré a Nath, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que casi se salían de su rostro. Pero después, sonrió, y no pudo evitar sollozar de nuevo. Esta vez, de felicidad.

-Si… Si, soy yo… -Me abrazó con fuerza. Yo lo abracé igual, acariciando su cabello.

-Te amo… -Le dije yo esta vez. La doctora se acercó con mis padres, y me mostró las hojas con los resultados. Efectivamente, el nombre del ojimiel estaba escrito en ellos. No podía ser más feliz.

Cuando todos se enteraron que Nath era el padre, el instituto se volvió un revoltijo. Castiel le había deseado suerte a Nath, diciéndole: "Con lo tonta que es, no la soportarás ni 10 días".

Creído.

Pero habían pasado 4 meses, y el rubio era el chico más protector y encantador del mundo. No había dejado de ir a la escuela a pesar de mi embarazo, pues quería terminar ese grado de estudios al menos. No me había topado con Ámber en todo ese tiempo, como si no fuera a la escuela o evitara a su hermano, pues siempre estaba conmigo. Ese día, me la encontraría de una manera u otra, pues conocería a los padres de mi prometido.

Pero eso sería al salir, pues aun estábamos en el instituto. Suspiré con pesadez, bostezando. Estaba en la sala de delegados, las clases habían terminado, pero Nath debía terminar algunos documentos, y me tenía prohibido regresar sola a casa. Me recargué contra la mesa y cerré mis ojos. Escuché su risita, y lo miré. Él no despegaba la vista de esos papeles.

-Pareces una gatita cuando ronroneas por el cansancio. –Sonreí. Mirarlo trabajar era entretenido, pero últimamente tenía mucho sueño.

-¿Te falta mucho?... –Sonaba como si acabara de levantarme.

-No mi amor, ya casi termino. ¿Estás aburrida? –Me estiré, bostezando una vez más. El instituto estaba casi solo.

-¿Siempre te quedas a estas horas después de clases? –Asintió. -¿Tú sólo? –Volvió a reír.

-Si, no es nuevo para mí quedarme hasta tarde. –

-¿Y no es más fácil llevarte el trabajo a casa? –Lo miré curiosa.

-El punto de ser delegado, es alejarme de mi casa. Quiero hablarte de eso. Mi familia es… Como mi hermana. –Hice una mueca. –Amor, no quiero que te sientas ofendida si llegan a decirte algo. Aun no aceptan que me casaré tan joven, pero ya no hay marcha atrás. Quería avisarte. Siempre voy a defenderte, pero aun así no quiero que te sientas mal. No los perdonaré si te ofenden. –Bajé la mirada, pero luego sonreí.

-No importa, mi papá también te ha ofendido muchas veces. Y tú actúas como si nada. –Reí.

-Preciosa, actuaré igual si nuestra hija sale embarazada así. –Acarició a lombricita mientras sonreía. –Te quieren, y eso es aceptable. Los míos, actúan como idiotas porque sí. –Suspiré hondo. Pobrecito. Me levanté y deposité un suave beso en sus labios, que él correspondió.

-Mmh… -Interrumpió nuestro beso. –Déjame terminar esto para irnos ya. ¿Sí? –Asentí. Caminé a la puerta. -¿A dónde señorita?

-Quiero ir al baño. No me lo puedes negar. –Reí. Me miró riendo, pero después regresó de nuevo a los papeles.

-Con cuidado, cualquier cosa grítame. –

-Si, sí – Salí de la sala y caminé un par de metros hasta el baño. Al salir, casi pego un grito al ver a Ámber enfrente de la puerta, con una mirada asesina. -¡Eres una idiota! Casi me matas de un susto. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?

-Voy a matarte, pero no del susto. ¿Crees que puedes enredar a mi hermano con un bebé? ¿Crees que te lo puedes quedar? ¡Él es mío! Siempre ha sido mío. –Comenzó a llorar, sin quitar esa mirada. Caminé hacía atrás, un tanto asustada. ¡Estaba loca! –Yo… Yo lo amo… ¡Siempre lo he amado! No como un hermano, sino como el hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida… -

-Bromeas, ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Estás enferma! –Le grité. -¡Nathaniel es tú hermano! Y siempre será solo eso. Así que deja de perseguirlo, nunca se fijará en ti. Y no es por el bebé, simplemente, me ama, y a ti te odia. ¡Nunca será tuyo! Has perdido contra mí. –Sonreí, victoriosa y con arrogancia. –Así que "jaque mate", cuñada. –Ella gritó con furia. Sacó entonces un cuchillo, y quiso encajarlo en lombriz con rapidez.

Pensé que todo había terminado ya, realmente me va a matar.

Cerré los ojos y esperé esa punzada de dolor de muerte, pero nunca llegó.

Abrí los ojos, y Nathaniel sujetaba el cuchillo.

¿¡Cómo demonios se lo había quitado!?

-¿Intentabas hacerle daño a Twilight? –Su voz sonaba como poseída. Respiré agitado. Nath… Ámber lloró.

-¡Te amo Nathaniel! ¡Te amo! –

-No voy a matarte. Enfrente de ella. No mancharé mis manos de sangre por ti, no vales la pena. –le aventó el cuchillo, hiriéndola en la pierna. –Me das asco. ¡Me repugnas! ¡Y realmente quiero matarte! Pero por la mujer que amo, no lo haré. Ya no soy tu hermano. No eres nada. Vuelve a intentar tocarla, y esta vez no me importará, y te mataré. Es la única advertencia. –Me sujetó con fuerza de los brazos, jalándome lejos de ahí. Intenté zafarme, pero sólo hizo su agarre más fuerte.

-¡N-Nath! Me lastimas… -Me quejé. Me soltó rápidamente, jadeando. Sus puños estaban apretados, y sus dientes rechinaron. Estaba muy furioso. –Amor… Estoy bien…-

-¿¡Te imaginas si no hubiera llegado a tiempo!? ¡No lo soporto! ¡No quiero perderte nunca! ¡ESA HIJA DE PUTA! –Me gritó.

-¡Nathaniel! –Le regresé el grito, haciendo que me mirara. –Entendió. –

-¡No es verdad, nunca parará hasta que…! –Jalé su rostro, acercándolo al mío para tranquilizarlo. Ese era su lado compulsivo. [N/A: Yandere.]

-Nath. Entendió. –Le dije una vez más. Volteamos a ver a Ámber a lo lejos. Aun lloraba, pero el cuchillo que traía antes, ahora estaba en el piso, alejado de ella. Estaba arrepentida. –Enserio te quería. Te pedirá disculpas, y poco a poco podrá sobrellevar esto. No hay que abandonarla. –Suspiró hondo y me abrazó. Correspondí el abrazo, y sin decir una sola palabra, fuimos a ayudar a la rubia.

Ésa fue la última vez de Ámber la malvada.

-¡Mira qué lindo se ve! Sonríe, sonríe. –El pequeño Nathan reía en los brazos de su padre. Estaba vestido de un tierno Pikachu, realmente encantador… Como su hermana, Natalia. –Son los gemelos más guapos del mundo. –El rubio estaba encantado con ellos. Tenían ya 2 años de edad, ambos eran risueños y un poco berrinchudos. Natalia tenía el cabello anaranjado y los ojos de su padre, y Nathan era rubio con ojos rosas.

Simplemente, hermosos.

-Dile a mami que es bonita, dile. –El pequeño hizo un sonido intentando imitar las palabras de su papá. Apenas y lo logró, pero igual aplaudí. Nos habíamos quedado congelados cuando supimos que eran dos lombrices y no una, pero estábamos muy felices.

Todos habían ido a nuestra boda. Castiel ahora tenía novia, una chica de pelo oscuro y ojos violeta, muy linda e igual de tsundere que él. No se soportaban, pero se amaban.

Lysandro también tenía novia. Alice, una chica de pelo claro como el de Lys, y con un estilo tan extraño como el suyo. Tímida y muy encantadora.

Y yo tenía a mi lindo rubio, para siempre.

Cuando los pequeños finalmente se durmieron, Nath y yo fuimos a nuestra habitación. Él se sentó en la orilla de la cama con una sonrisa, y esperó durante un rato hasta que yo saliera del armario. Y cuando salí, emitió un silbido coqueto mientras se sonrojaba.

Estaba vestida con una lencería de encaje color negro, medias, botas de tacón (Al estilo de Rosalya) y por supuesto, una colita blanca y unas orejas de gato haciendo juego. ¡Me encantaba excitarlo así!

-Nyaaa, ¡Juguemos, Nath-kun! –Hice una pose de gato mientras él sonreía. Me acerqué a él gateando, comenzaba a hacer reacción en su entrepierna. Cuando llegué hasta él, me enderecé y besé sus labios con pasión. Él comenzó a tocar mi cuerpo, comenzando con mi espalda y bajando hasta mi trasero, apretándolo y haciendo que me sentara sobre él, sin dejar de besarme. Se recostó en la cama, y yo subí un poco hasta quedar mi entrepierna en su boca, por lo que empezó a chuparme, humedeciendo las bragas al instante. Suspiré cerrando los ojos, dejando que su lengua hiciera presión en mí y me tocara, jugueteando y haciendo que comenzara a mover mis caderas, buscando más contacto. Él me levantó y retiró la ropa interior, pasando sus dedos por mi intimidad y rozando su nariz con mi clítoris, por lo que gemí.

-¡Nyaaa! ¡N-Nath! –Sentí una pequeña mordida, y después volvió a succionarme, causando que la humedad en mi intimidad creciera mientras gemía incontrolablemente. -¡A-Aaahh…! –Me incliné un poco relamiendo mis labios, su erección ya estaba muy firme. Bajé sus short y comencé a lamer su miembro. Se tensó y suspiró contra mi entrepierna, ocasionando que gimiera. Comenzó a meter sus dedos con lentitud al instante que lo introduje a mi boca, él no dejó de chuparme en ningún momento, pero ambos gemidos eran callados por el otro.

Pronto me vendría, al igual que él. Se tensó y comenzó a chuparme con más fuerza, sacando y metiendo sus dedos frenéticamente. Acaricié su miembro con mi mano mientras lo apretaba con mis labios, estimulándolo con la lengua. Ahogamos los gemidos al corrernos mutuamente, y nos acomodamos de nuevo, jadeantes.

-Aun no termino contigo. –Sonrió, acomodándome encima de él, de espaldas. Ambos estábamos pegajosos, y su miembro resbalaba contra mi entrada. Gemí, aun sentía pequeños espasmos.

-N-Nath… ¡Nath! –Me quejé, aun no me recuperaba. Quitó mi sujetador y masajeó mis pechos con suavidad.

-Así de sensible que sigues, te gustará más. Confía en mí. –Entró con facilidad, y yo gemí.

-¡A-Aahhh! –Mordí mi labio con fuerza mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas, penetrándome rápido y firme. Separé mis piernas mientras gemía, tenía razón, ambos estábamos aun recuperándonos del orgasmo pasado, por lo que al acercarse este, el placer incrementaba. Y no iba a callarme. Mi cuerpo tembló, mientras él aumentaba sus estocadas.

-¡Nathaniel! ¡Nathaniel! ¡Nyaaaa! ¡NATH, NATH VOY A CORRERME! –Él gruñó con fuerza. -¡NATH! –Mi cuerpo se arqueó cuando llegó al clímax por segunda vez. Él se liberó, corriéndose en mi interior.

Jadeamos de nuevo. Se salió de mí y me abrazó con suavidad, mientras nos recuperábamos.

-Te amo. Siempre te amaré sólo a ti. –Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti. Con todo mi corazón. –Le regresé la sonrisa.

-Con tu pervertido corazón. –Dijo con una risa. Y si, era pervertido.

Pero era sólo suyo.

* * *

**_Está rete bontio ;3; -Se seca las lágrimas de cocodrilo-_**

**_Mi chico favorito es Castiel, pero bueno, como ven, si pudiera me quedaría con todos :yaoming: _**

**_Por ahora va ganando Armin para el cuarto final. Pero ya dije, sean buenas nenas y habrá un quinto._**

**_¡Mañana toca Lysandroooo!_**

**_By: Nanami~_**


	14. Final 3: Lysandro

**_¡Pervertidas everywhere! Ay, no las culpo, yo también me desequilibro hormonalmente teniendo a estos hermosos enfrente de mi pantalla. Un día, me haré buena dibujante, y haré un manga de este fic. Un día. Algún día. No lo esperen con ansias xDD_**

**_Pero lo lograron, y se autosuperaron, pues no sólo lograron más de 150 reviews, sino que alcanzaron los 160 y antes del capítulo de Lysandro._**

**_Y pues, como regalo, habrá otros dos finales._**

**_Al final, les explicaré más. Por ahora, disfruten al guapo victoriano._**

* * *

Un suave susurro inundó mi oído. Todo estaba oscuro, en silencio, sentía como si hubiera dormido durante mucho tiempo y ahora estaba despertando. Poco a poco mi cuerpo pudo ubicarse. Estaba en una cama, la habitación era desconocida, y unos brazos fuertes me sujetaban contra otro cuerpo. Abrí los ojos con lentitud, mi piel comenzaba a sentir frío. Poco a poco comencé a moverme, mi espacio era limitado. Alguien estaba abrazándome, y me daba calor. Moví mi cabeza, dolía, estaba entumecida, pero pude ver a un chico con el pelo grisáceo a mi lado. Soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, e hizo su abrazo más firme.

-Hola, dulce princesa. ¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó, con esa voz de ángel. Sonreí, un poco sorprendida de verlo ahí.

-Un poco entumecida, la verdad, y con frío. –Él se alejó lentamente, sentándose en le silla a un lado de la cama. Pude estirarme, y sentí dolor por todos mis huesos. –Dios, ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? –Le pregunté.

-Dos o tres días. Creo. La verdad, no me acuerdo, no me he despegado de aquí desde que te desmayaste en la playa. –Me sorprendió aquello.

-¿Qué? ¿No has comido ni nada? ¡Lysandro! Eh… ¿Lo que sucedió en la playa…? –Oh, no. Hice una mueca. –Yo… Iba a decírtelo pero… -Puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios, con una sonrisa.

-Supongo yo que aun no sabes de quién es, ¿Verdad? –Negué con la cabeza. Él sonrió.

-Tus padres salieron a desayunar, y tu tía está en mi casa, avisando que me quedaré un poco más. Ya saben que estás embarazada, pero por fortuna logré controlar las reacciones de tu padre. –

-¿Dónde están los demás? –Me cubrí con la sábana, tenía frío.

-Se fueron al ver que no despertabas. ¿Aun tienes frío? –Me miró. Asentí y se acostó de nuevo a mi lado, haciendo que me recostara sobre su pecho. Me rodeó con sus brazos como hace rato, y piel contra piel, poco a poco me fui calentando. Se sentía muy bien. Una de sus manos se desvió hacía mi vientre, y comenzó a sobarlo. Esa caricia me estremeció un poco, pero por alguna razón, dio tranquilidad. Lo miré. Tenía un bulto muy bonito y pequeñito, era curioso sentir mi estómago de esa manera. Cerré los ojos, imaginando que Lysandro haría eso siempre, para toda la vida.

Entonces, comenzó a cantar. Algo suave, bello, simplemente inexplicable. Los tonos agudos y graves salían de su garganta convertidos en la melodía más hermosa. Conocía la canción, "Bajo la misma Luna". Y mientras cantaba y sobaba a lombriz, sentí como si ésta se fuera durmiendo, no sentía ninguna clase de presión o algo distinto. Abrí la boca sorprendida, ¡Lombriz estaba disfrutando la canción!

-¡Lysandro, sentí algo! –Me enderecé rápidamente. Él se sorprendió un poco, interrumpiendo la música. Me miró curioso.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a un doctor? –Preguntó alarmado. Negué con la cabeza, emocionada.

-¡Tócame de nuevo y canta, hazlo, anda! –Él me observó extrañado. No entendía.

-¿Segura que no quieres que…? –

-Lys… Canta… -Sonreí con ternura. Un tanto desconcertado aun, volvió a acariciar a lombriz, y se acercó a mi vientre para comenzar a entonar de nuevo esa preciosa melodía.

Y unos minutos después, se sintió algo.

Un dolor extraño, que duró apenas una milésima de segundo, concentrada en un solo lugar. Y en ese instante, Lysandro dejó de cantar, sorprendido. Se quedó en shock, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¡Dios mío, lo sentiste! –Sonreí con mucha emoción.

-Lo sentí… Él me escucha… Me escucha…. –Esbozó una sonrisa, notablemente contento. Me miró a los ojos fijamente. Lo miré, en silencio. ¿Qué pasaba? Sentía mi corazón acelerarse cada vez que él estaba cerca… Con lentitud, él alzó la mano y la acercó a mi barbilla, para después acariciar mi mejilla en silencio. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de sentirlo, cuando unos labios se posaron sobre los míos. Me sonrojé, pero en vez de abrir los ojos, solamente correspondí el beso. Sentía…

Sentía que lo amaba, mucho…. Además….

Sentía que lombriz era parte de Lysandro.

Unos minutos después de aquel bello beso, nos separamos, y seguimos mirándonos fijamente.

-Debes saber, princesa, que estoy enamorado de ti. No puedo explicar lo suficientemente bien lo que me haces sentir, pero siempre estoy pensando solamente en tu mirada, en tu bella piel, en tus tentadores labios… He descubierto que no puedo, y no quiero vivir alejado de ti nunca más. Te amo, Twily. Como nunca amaré a nadie. –Sujetó mis manos entre las suyas, levantándose de la cama, y arrodillándose en el piso. ¿¡Q-qué estaba haciendo!? Abrí mis ojos como platos. –Aun no sé si ese pequeño regalo del cielo es mío, no lo sé científicamente, pero algo en mi alma me dice que así es. Siempre he confiado en mi alma. Y mi corazón, me dicta que solamente te diga estas palabras. Nanami, hermosa dama, por favor, hazme el maravilloso honor de ser mi esposa, y déjame pasar todas las noches a tu lado, déjame velar por tus sueños, y cuidar tu corazón. Confía en que te haré feliz, y cuando estés triste, moveré cielo y mar por ver esa sonrisa que me ha cautivado. ¿Aceptas? –Sonreí como una tonta. Palabras tan bellas, ¡No pude evitar llorar de felicidad! Lo abracé con fuerza.

-¡Claro que acepto! ¡Te amo tanto! Quiero estar siempre, siempre contigo, mi Lysandro…- Correspondió mi abrazo.

Y, curiosamente, resultó que lombriz era bebé del victoriano.

Después de que nuestra hermosa Liseth naciera, decidimos realizar la boda. El lugar era una iglesia muy antigua, decorada bellamente con muchas flores blancas y rosa claro, de muchos tipos. Mi vestido era de encaje, largo con algunos diamantes incrustados, y mi hija llevaba un vestido pequeño de un color amarillo, que contrastaba con su clara cabellera, como la de su padre.

Todos los amigos del instituto estaban ahí, felices por nuestro compromiso.

Rosalya traía cargada a mi bebé mientras yo sujetaba el ramo de flores. Mi padre sujetó mi brazo, listo para entrar a la iglesia cuando la música empezara. Al principio, papá se había opuesto a que me casara tan joven, pero al conocer a Lysandro, quedó convencido que era la mejor opción para mí y aceptó.

La música sonó. Mi padre y yo comenzamos a caminar con lentitud por el pasillo de la iglesia, mientras los invitados se colocaban de pie. Estaba nerviosa, sabía muy bien que desde hace semanas estaba en boca de todos gracias a las malas lenguas, es decir, Debrah. Tener un bebé y casarme a los 18 no había sido mi plan de vida, pero así había sucedido. Y Lysandro se había enamorado de su hija apenas había nacido. Recuerdo su rostro al verla por primera vez, simplemente se quedó con la boca abierta cuando abrió sus ojitos y vimos la diferencia de colores en sus ojos. Era exactamente igual a él, una belleza de lo más hermosa. Tranquila, y risueña, le gustaba dormir escuchando la voz de su padre, como a mí. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando lo vi, vestido tan elegantemente, me quedé pasmada. Papá me entregó a Lysandro, él me sonrió cálidamente y susurró contra mi oído. "Eres lo más encantador que he visto en mi vida. " Me sonrojé.

La ceremonia comenzó. Las clásicas palabras de amarnos, respetarnos, querernos para siempre, en las buenas y en las malas. Ya sabía todo aquello. Pero no sólo lo amaba, era un sentimiento mucho más profundo y perfecto. No podía explicarlo. Lo miraba de reojo, aquellos ojos verde y ámbar que me observaban fijamente, me hacían perder la noción del tiempo.

Finalmente, ambos dijimos "acepto", y sellamos nuestra promesa con un beso que duró un par de segundos. Todos aplaudieron, y finalmente, me convertí en la señora de Ainsworth.

-¿Segura que estarás bien con Liseth, mamá? –Le pregunté preocupada. La pequeña descansaba en brazos de su abuelo, el cual estaba encantado con ella.

-Claro que sí nena, ya tuve una bebé revoltosa en casa, ¿Recuerdas? –Reí. –Lis es muy tranquila, no hará gran cosa. Y mira a tu padre, ya hasta parece el abuelo consentido. –Todos soltaron unas carcajadas al ver la imagen tan tierna. Lysandro me tenía abrazada, besando mi cabeza de vez en cuando con ternura. –Aparte, Rosa vendrá de vez en cuando para ver cómo estamos. No te preocupes por nada. –Besé la cabeza de mi hija, un tanto triste por tener que dejarla.

-Ya, ya, que será sólo por un par de semanas. –Rosa sonrió. –Además, no querrán traumar a la pobre bebé con sus gemidos, ¿O sí? –Me sonrojé inmediatamente, al igual que Lysandro.

-¡Rosa! –Le grité molesta. Papá nos miró desaprobatoriamente.

-Rosalya, haznos el favor de no hacer esa clase de comentarios tan poco modestos. –Ella levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué? –

-¡Que te calles, eso! –Suspiré, Lysandro sonrió. –Vámonos, que te tengo una hermosa sorpresa. –Sonreí asintiendo, y me despedí de todos para seguir al peligris. Subimos al auto estilo años 50 decorado con listones blancos y adornos florales, y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto. Me había cambiado y ahora traía un vestido blanco sencillo, con un poco de encaje en el escote.

Dormí durante todo el viaje. Al despertar, me sorprendí al saber que estábamos en Londres, Inglaterra.

Nos dirigimos directamente a un hotel. Estaba encantada, en el camino tenía mis ojos pegados a la ventana para ver todos aquellos lugares famosos de Londres. Al llegar, subieron nuestras maletas y entramos a la bella suite, que parecía una casa con todo lo necesario y lujos de más.

-¡Lysandro! ¿Cómo piensas pagar todo esto? No trabajas aun, ¿Estás endeudándote o algo así? –Lo miré curiosa. Él soltó una pequeña risa, y sujetó mi mano con firmeza.

-Mi familia tiene sus buenos ingresos. Papá y mamá son parte de una orquesta muy famosa y deja buenas ganancias, y claro, la tienda de Leigh no es para nada modesta. Digamos que mi familia está muy bien, y darle un pequeño lujo a mi esposa no vendría mal. –Sonrió. Inflé las mejillas, ¿Acaba de casarme con un millonario? -¿Tiene alguna importancia para ti? –Me observó. Negué con la cabeza.

-No es eso… Es sólo que… No necesitas darme lujos o algo así, no estoy acostumbrada a ellos. ¿No me dijiste que tu familia tenía dinero por miedo a que te quisiera por eso? –Suspiró, acariciando mi rostro.

-Oh, querida princesa mía, te conozco. Sé que no importan esa clase de cosas para ti. Tus sentimientos son tan puros como los míos, eso puedo sentirlo. –Sonrió de lado. Hice un pequeño puchero.

-¿Entonces por qué no me dijiste nada? –Levantó un poco los hombros.

-La verdad, se me olvidó mencionártelo. –Sonrió un tanto apenado. Sufrí un pequeño tic en el ojo. ¿Me había casado con un millonario con memoria a corto plazo? –En fin, antes de que se me olvide, quiero darte un regalo más. –Extendió una cajita pequeña color roja con un moño plateado. –Por aceptar ser mía hoy y siempre. –

Sonreí, y un tanto emocionada abrí la caja. Era una cadena de plata con un colguije en forma de corazón, y una inscripción que decía "Mi corazón es tuyo". Era muy fino y hermoso. Intenté ser educada y no preguntar su precio, por lo que sólo lo miré con una sonrisa.

-Es muy hermoso. ¿Ayudas a colocármelo? –Me coloqué de espaldas después de darle el colguije. Tomó el collar y lo sujetó debidamente mientras yo recogía mi cabello para que no le estorbara. Se quedó en silencio, mucho tiempo.

-¿Pasa algo? –Pregunté curiosa. Me abrazó de repente, y lamió mi cuello con suavidad. Me estremecí.

-Perdóname, es que simplemente no puedo resistirme…-Susurró contra mi oído. Me sonrojé mientras sus manos acariciaban mi vientre, bajando con picardía a mis piernas. Mordí mi labio.

-P-parece que alguien quiere noche de bodas ahora… -Reí. Asintió levemente mordiendo mi cuello, mientras sus manos tocaban mi espalda subiendo hasta encontrar el cierre del vestido, comenzando a bajarlo con lentitud.

-No es mi culpa. Debí pensarlo antes de casarme con la mujer más bella del mundo. –Sonrió. Solté una risita, pero fue interrumpida por suspiros cuando comenzó a besar mi espalda. Me sujeté de un mueble que estaba enfrente de mí mientras sus besos bajaban, y sus manos trabajaban en desnudarse él mismo. Bajé el vestido y quedé solo en ropa interior y tacones, mientras él se quitaba la camisa blanca, quedando con su torso desnudo. Me giré y besé sus labios con profundidad, desabrochando su pantalón mientras sus manos quitaban mi sujetador.

-No hay nada más hermoso de ti, que cuando te hago disfrutar, Twily. –Sonrió con ternura. Hizo que me sentara en el sofá y abrió mis piernas, comenzando a lamer mi entrepierna por encima de la ropa interior. Me sonrojé y gemí cuando sentí su lengua a pesar de la tela, y moví mis caderas ante la sensación.

-Haah…- Hizo mis bragas a un lado e introdujo su lengua con lentitud. Gemí, acariciando su cabello e incitándolo a que continuara. -¡A-aah!... L-Lysandro… Aahhh…-Dio un suave beso a mi intimidad mientras guiaba su mano hacía la parte más sensible, acariciando mi pequeño botón y ocasionando descargas de placer por todo mi cuerpo. -¡L-Lys! Aaahh…-

-Eres tan encantadora, Twily. –Sonrió, introduciendo uno de sus dedos mientras se sentaba a un lado mío. Mi cuerpo se arqueó ante el placer que sus dedos me daban, y comencé a jadear mientras él me miraba con una sonrisa. Su entrepierna empezaba a reaccionar también, por lo que extendí una mano y comencé a acariciarlo sin quitarle la ropa, por lo que suspiró cerca de mi oído. –Gime para mí, por favor…- Introdujo un segundo dedo mientras hacía círculos con su pulgar en mi clítoris. Mordí mi labio, pero no fue suficiente, por lo que dejé escapar todos aquellos gemidos que pedían salir de mí.

-¡A-aaahhh! N-no, no puedo… ¡V-voy a…! ¡A…! –Moví mis caderas jadeante. Él aceleró el ritmo de su mano, al mismo tiempo que yo metía mi mano por debajo de sus bóxer y acaricié su miembro con rapidez, esparciendo su lubricación por toda su longitud. Jadeó, y justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar, sacó su mano y bajó sus bóxer, cargándome. -¡No! ¡Lysandro! Ya casi llegaba… -me molesté.

-No quiero que tu primer orgasmo sea lujurioso. Será romántico. -¿Romántico? ¿No podía ser duro contra el muro? –Y el segundo, voy a hacer que grites, amor. –Me sonrojé. Así como era romántico, era salvaje. Me recostó en la cama y se acomodó entre mis piernas, acostándose encima de mí e introduciéndose lentamente mientras dejaba escapar un gruñido bajo. –Tranquila…-

-¡D-duele…! ¡Aaaahhh…! –Cerré mis ojos. La longitud del miembro de mi peli gris era bastante considerable, por lo que siempre sentía un poco de dolor cuando entraba. Pero cuando lo hizo, sentí un enorme placer. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, con suavidad, disfrutando cada roce mientras nos hundíamos en un tierno beso. Moví mis caderas intentando acelerar el ritmo, ¡Quería correrme! Como no lo pude hacer la primera vez. Pero él iba lento, lo disfrutaba. Acaricié su espalda, comenzaba a disfrutarlo igual, pero era alguien impaciente. Aumentó de a poco las embestidas, no iba muy rápido, por lo que con su mano comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris, lo apretaba, lo movía, lo tocaba varias veces, cada vez causando sensaciones más fuertes en mí mientras entraba y salía, y todos mis gemidos eran callados por su beso. Lo sentí cerca, y finalmente, me corrí, ahogando ese gemido con sus labios. Se separó un poco jadeante y sonrió. Ese había sido el orgasmo más tierno de mi vida. Le regresé la sonrisa mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Te amo… Mucho…-Le dije.

-Yo más a ti. Y lo siento. Pero soy un ser humano también, y tu una mujer muy hermosa. –Reí sin entender. –

-¿Y por qué te disculpas? –Lo miré curiosa.

-Porque te voy a hacer gritar, ahora sí. –Se enderezó un poco, sujetándose de sus brazos a ambos costados de mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos sonrojada. Acababa de llegar, no podría…

-E-espera, déjame descansar un poco mientras ¡A-AAHH! –Cerré mis ojos con fiereza. Sin siquiera salir de mí y con mis paredes sensibles, comenzó a embestirme con fuerza. Me sujeté de sus brazos mientras jadeaba, comencé a sollozar de tanto placer y las descargas que mi cuerpo aun sufría y se incrementaban. ¡No conocía ese Lysandro pervertido!

…Pero me gustaba.

-¿Aun no grita, hermosa señorita? Entonces deberemos… Acelerar…-Jadeó, e incrementó el ritmo y la velocidad con todas las fuerzas que sus músculos le permitían, sin compasión. Me estremecí mientras mi cuerpo se arqueaba, preparándose para un violento clímax.

-¡L-LYS…! ¡A-AAAHHHH! ¡N-NO, NO, NO! –Grité, estaba segura que todos los del hotel podían oírme. -¡LYSANDRO! –Apreté los labios con fuerza, pero fue imposible. De todas formas solté un grito ensordecedor cuando él se tensó y se corrió dentro de mí. Mis ojos permanecieron cerrados mientras mi cuerpo temblaba por todas aquellas sensaciones, y mi corazón estaba tan acelerado que podía escuchar sus latidos al mil por hora. Besó mis labios con suavidad, y yo estaba tan exhausta que apenas y pude corresponderle.

-Ésta será una linda luna de miel… Una linda… Y larga luna de miel… -Le dije entre risas. –Pervertido.

-¿Yo? La pervertida aquí, es usted, my lady. Mi pervertida. –Dijo. Sonreí. Me había casado con el hombre más perfecto del mundo.

O casi.

Un día, algunos meses después.

-Lysandro, ya regresé. Lamento la tardanza, es que no encontraba unas cosas en el supermercado. –Coloqué todas las bolsas de mandado en la mesa de la cocina. Caminé a la sala y encontré a mi esposo, sentado en el sofá tranquilamente mientras escribía.

-Que bueno que hayas regresado a salvo, princesa mía. ¿Te fue bien? –Asentí levemente.

-Si. Ya es hora de que Lis coma. –Sonreí tiernamente.

-Si, eso creo. –Regresó la sonrisa. Pero no hizo nada más.

-Eh… Lysandro…- Él levantó la mirada.

-¿Mande? –Preguntó. ¿¡Cómo que mande!?

-Dame a la niña para que pueda darle de comer. –Le dije, como respuesta obvia.

-Oh, sí, sí. –Volvió a escribir. –Sólo espera a que llore, ¿Sí?- No entendía.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué esperar a que llore?- Pregunté.

. . .

-Porque la perdí…- Me miró con una sonrisita culpable.

-¡Lysandro! –

* * *

**_Cosita ;3; Este fue difícil porque Lysandro es el de la personalidad más difícil, en el sentido de las reacciones xD_**

**_A lo que nos concierne. El siguiente final será Kentin. ¡Wiiiiii!_**

**_Y después de él, Armin. ¡Doble wiiiii!_**

**_Tengo doble trabajo. ¡Buuuu!_**

**_Para mañana mismo les tendré el de Kentin, y pasado mañana Armin, porque entraré a clases /3 _**

**_¡Por ahora, lean mi fic "Mi querido príncipe" Sucrette x Castiel, realmente me he inspirado con ese, me harían feliz si lo leyeran._**

**_Las quiero hermosas pervers, comentarios, dudas, críticas, felicitaciones, en comentarios, o agreguen al facebook: Sucrette Nanami-chan_**

**_By: Nanami~_**


	15. Final 4: Kentin

**_¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa queridas/os sucrettes/ttos pervers! _**

**_Lamento muchísimo al tardanza para este final, pero he regresado a clases esta semana, y como es mi último semestre, debo estar muy atenta xDDDD _**

**_¡Les traigo al sensual Kentin! Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y reviews en cada capítulo, amo tanto y me hace tan feliz que siempre me feliciten, o me digan que escribo bien, me hacen sentir feliz como lombriz._**

**_En fin, no las distraigo más y dejo que lean, ¡Espero les guste!_**

* * *

Me sentía débil, como si mis huesos fueran de papel. Como si no tuviera control de mi cuerpo, respiraba por pura costumbre, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Simplemente, parecía que flotaba. Escuchaba una voz a lo lejos, no podía reconocer bien de quién era… Me concentré un poco más. La voz se fue haciendo más y más fuerte. Yo conocía esa voz. Conocía a esa persona. Me gritaba algo, sentía una presión en mi brazo. Me sujetaba.

-¡Por favor Twi, debes estar bien! Despierta, despierta. –La voz fue tornándose clara. Mi cabeza dolió, todo daba vueltas. Abrí los ojos lentamente, me sentía mareada, pero las fuerzas iban regresando poco a poco. Entonces, pude reconocer de quién se trataba.

Kentin.

El ojiverde conducía. Yo estaba en el asiento del copiloto, quizá era su auto. Suspiró de alivio en cuanto me quejé por el dolor.

-¿D-dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy? –Apenas y pude preguntar. Sonrió y disminuyó la velocidad con la que iba, todo pasaba más lento por la ventana ahora.

-En mi auto, vamos al hospital. Te desmayaste. –Dijo. Moví mi cabeza y observé alrededor.

-Y-ya estoy mejor… No te preocupes…-Sonreí débilmente. Él dejó de ver la carretera para observarme, acariciando a lombriz con suavidad.

-¿Te sientes bien?... ¿Segura? –Su voz sonaba preocupada. Iba a observar sus ojos cuando enfrente de nosotros, un auto venía a toda velocidad. Grité de horror.

-¡KENTIN! –Fue lo único que pude decir. El castaño movió el auto para no estamparnos de frente, pero el auto se volcó. Y de nuevo perdí la consciencia.

Una vez más, poco a poco fui despertando. El olor a gasolina me mareaba, además de un terrible dolor en mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos, estaba de cabeza, el auto estaba volcado y el cinturón me mantenía unida al asiento. Me moví, y al hacerlo, otra punzada fuerte de dolor recorrió mi vientre. Y cuando bajé la mirada, un enorme vidrio estaba encajado en mi cuerpo. ¡No, no, no!

-¡Kentin! ¡Kentin! –Grité. Giré la mirada por un segundo, y el castaño estaba inconsciente… O muerto. Comencé a moverlo, asustada, cuando alguna pieza del motor cayó, y comenzó a gotear un líquido. Gasolina. Era una mala señal. Me alerté aun más, ignorando las terribles náuseas que sentía. -¡Por favor Kentin! ¡Despierta! ¡Kentin no te mueras! ¡Kentin! –lloré con fuerza. El dolor de aquel vidrio encajado subió. Mi lombriz, de seguro estaba muerta. Pero ahora debía concentrarme en salvar a Kentin. No podría hacerlo si tenía ese vidrio encajado, así que me dispuse a quitarlo, pero apenas y lo toqué, sentí dolor hasta mis entrañas. Grité.

-¿Twilight…? –Escuché la voz débil de Kentin. Me giré y lo miré, ¡Estaba vivo! –Dios mío, Twilight. ¡Estás herida! –Quitó su cinturón con rapidez. Sangraba de la cabeza, tenía raspones y moretones por todo el cuerpo. Se acercó con dificultad a mí y me observó haciendo una mueca. –Tranquila, voy a sacarte de aquí. –

-Apresúrate, hay gasolina goteando. –Se giró y comprobó mis palabras. Maldijo, y observó la herida que me causaba el vidrio. -¿¡Mi bebé está muerto verdad!? –Él me miró, molesto.

-No pienses en eso ahora, y cálmate. No puedo quitarlo en esa posición, primero te sacaré de aquí. Te dolerá. –Dijo. Quitó el cinturón y con una maniobra que nos dolió a ambos, me colocó en una posición normal. Gemí. Pateó con mucha fuerza la puerta, destrozándola y quitándola de su camino, para arrastrarse afuera, enterrándose un par de vidrios en las rodillas. El auto comenzó a humear. Me jaló con más fuerza, lastimándome, pero finalmente me sacó de ahí.

-¡Kentin! –Me cargó con mucha dificultad, de seguro tenía una pierna rota, pero comenzó a cojear conmigo en brazos para alejarse de ahí. El dolor en mi vientre aumentó, recordándome que lombriz ya no tenía vida. Lloré más. -¡Kentin! –Era lo único que podía decir, entre sollozos. El olor a gasolina se hizo más fuerte, y el castaño cojeó con más velocidad. Estábamos a unos 200 metros, cuando el auto explotó, ensordeciéndonos a ambos. Me tiró al piso y se colocó encima de mí sin aplastarme, para que no me cayera nada encima. Jadeamos, y cuando todas las partes del vehículo dejaron de volar, se retiró e hincó a un lado mío, mirando mi herida de nuevo.

-Ahora sí, no puedo esperar a que venga la ambulancia para quitarte esto. –Arrancó parte de su camisa y lo metió a mi boca. Luego, arrancó un poco más y lo preparó como torniquete. Tocó el vidrio y un espasmo de dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo. –Muerde fuerte, Twilight. Estoy aquí. No me iré. Aguanta. –Me dijo. Y segundos después, con fuerza y rapidez, retiró el vidrio lleno de sangre. Gemí de dolor contra la tela, llorando más fuerte. Presionó la herida para que no me desangrara y enredó el pedazo de su camisa en mi vientre. El dolor era tanto, que además de jadear, sentía que no tenía fuerzas de nada. Y poco a poco mi respiración también se fue apagando. -¡No, no, mantente conmigo! ¡Twilight, no! ¡AUXILIO! –Escuché que gritaba. Después, ruidos de sirenas, muy débiles. Gritó. -¡AUXILIO; ESTÁ HERIDA! Twilight, Twilight, debes quedarte conmigo, te amo… Por favor… Te amo… Te amo…-

Fue lo último que escuché.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien? ¡Debe estar bien! –La voz de Kentin fue de nuevo, lo primero que escuché. -¿Cómo está el bebé? –Sentí un revuelco en mi corazón cuando mencionó a mi lombriz. Quise llorar de nuevo. No insistas, Kentin, ya no tiene sentido…

-Si, ella está bien. Afortunadamente, el vidrio no perforó la placenta ni nada, así que el pequeño también está bien. Y gracias a las pruebas, pudimos comprobar que usted es el padre. Felicidades, señor. –El doctor extendió la mano a Kentin. Abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿Mi bebé…? –Respirar dolía. Pero debía preguntarlo. ¿Había escuchado bien? -¿Está vivo…? ¿Vivo…? –Kentin me abrazó con suavidad. Sentí todo el miedo que había tenido él por perderme en ese abrazo. Besó mi frente.

-Si, Twi. Está vivo. Eres una tonta por preocuparme así…-Suspiró. Sonreí levemente y apreté su mano, sollozando.

-Kentin… Gracias...- Mi voz se escuchaba entrecortada. –Nos salvaste… A mi y a tu bebé… Y tu también estás herido…- Observé sus vendas alrededor del cuerpo. Y tenía una pierna con yeso. Sonrió.

-No es nada para mí. En la escuela militar me pasaban cosas peores. Y claro que debía salvarlos… Son mi familia. Sé que no es el momento… Pero ahora que sé que seré padre, quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo. Te amo. Mucho. No me importa lo demás, pero quiero estar siempre contigo… Y cuidar al pequeño. –Sonrió ampliamente. Reí ante aquello, lo que me causó dolor.

-O pequeña. Acepto, Kentin… Yo también te amo… Sólo a ti… -Sonreí. Se acercó y me besó con suavidad, sellando nuestro amor en un beso.

Y fui feliz para siempre.

…

O casi.

Cinco meses después, mi prometido y yo nos dirigíamos a cenar con mis padres, y su papá. Mi vientre estaba crecido, Kentin me vivía diciendo que me veía hermosa. Había dejado de ir a estudiar gracias al castaño, pues me lo había prohibido. Mis amigas venían siempre a visitarme para saber cómo estaba, y los chicos apenas y se acercaban gracias a Kentin.

Cuando finalmente llegamos al restaurante, la conversación en la mesa había empezado tensa. Mi padre no había estado de acuerdo con que dejara de estudiar, y su padre pensaba que había quedado embarazada para "amarrar" a su hijo y casarme con él. No estaban de acuerdo con el matrimonio, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

-Y entonces, ¿Piensas trabajar, una vez que nazca el niño? –Preguntó su padre. Sonreí levemente e iba a asentir, cuando Kentin se entrometió.

-No es necesario. Yo mantendré a mi hijo con mi trabajo. Quiero que ella se quede en casa cuidándolo. –

-Mi hija no es ninguna inútil. Puede mantenerse ella sola y a su hijo sin problema alguno. Además, tiene el apoyo de sus padres. –Mi tía también interrumpió.

-Felipe, no seas así. Solamente quiere cuidar a su familia. –

-Tampoco quiero que se aprovechen del dinero de mi hijo. –Aclaró su padre.

-¡Mi hija no se aprovecharía de nada! –Interrumpió mi papá.

-¿¡Cómo puedo estar seguro de ello!? ¿Quedar embarazada de la nada? –Se excusó.

-¡Es porque tu hijo se aprovechó de la pobre de mi Nanami! –Papá se exaltó. Y en ese momento, un extraño espasmo recorrió mi vientre. Lo ignoré. Kentin también comenzó a discutir.

Suspiré.

-¿Pueden dejar de pelear? –Pedí. Mi madre me calló.

-No te entrometas, hija. ¡Esto lo arreglarán los adultos! –De nuevo, otro espasmo. Gemí. Demonios.

-Kentin…-El mencionado estaba muy ocupado, discutiendo con mi papá. Me levanté sin decir nada más y caminé al baño. Pero mi sorpresa aumentó cuando, sentí mojado entre mis piernas. Dios, ¿Ahora?

Había roto la fuente.

-¡Mira qué linda es! Es igual a mí, ¿No crees? ¡Es hermosa! –Observaba el castaño a la pequeña recién nacida mientras estaba en su cuna. El parto había sido un poco complicado, pero finalmente había dado a luz a Alexa. Sus cabellos, apenas visibles eran como los de su padre. Y sus ojitos, estaba segura que eran como los míos. Estaba encantado con ella. Simplemente, no podía dejar de verla. A pesar de ser un chico "rudo", la niña le había sacado ese lado tierno, ese lado Ken.

Ella ahora dormía con mucha tranquilidad. Cerramos la puerta de su cuarto, y nos dirigimos a la nuestra.

Había pasado sólo un mes desde que di a luz, pero mi cuerpo volvía a estar a la normalidad. Incluyendo esa parte lujuriosa de mí, pero no lo mostraba, o pensaba que Kentin se asustaría. Observábamos la televisión mientras estábamos recostados en nuestra cama. Él cambiaba constantemente de canal, no había nada bueno, me estaba quedando dormida. Su torso desnudo, y sus musculosos brazos sólo me hacían pensar en sexo. Mordí mi labio, ¡Deja de ser tan pervertida! Recordé aquella vez cuando lo hicimos en su habitación. Rudo, excitante…

-¡Oh! ¡Thomas, eres increíble! –Observé la tv sorprendida, sonrojada. Una película para adultos. Kentin le cambió inmediatamente, y sus mejillas también se tornaron rojas.

Hacía bastante que no había nada de acción. Y como buena pervertida, lo quería.

Pero como buena esposa, me mantenía pura y con pensamientos correctos. El castaño apagó la tv y se recostó, suspirando nervioso.

-Buenas noches, Twi. Te quiero. –Dijo. Suspiré triste, por la situación, y me recosté también.

-Y yo a ti. Buenas noches. –Le contesté. Todo se quedó en silencio. Durante unos minutos, porque luego comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, por lo que no pude dormir. Se volteó hacía mí, y abrí un ojo para mirarlo. Me observaba sonrojado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Bajé instintivamente la mirada a su entrepierna.

Estaba teniendo una erección. Sonreí de lado, esta era mi oportunidad.

-¿Pasa algo? –Pregunté inocentemente. Él se puso aun más nervioso, y tartamudeó negando con la cabeza.

-T-tengo mucho calor, eso es todo. Lo siento si te desperté. –Dijo. Quité las sábanas y me acomodé boca arriba. Traía sólo un camisón y bragas. Miré de reojo a Kentin. Observaba mis pechos, bingo.

-También yo. Así está mejor, ¿No crees? –Sonreí. De nuevo miré su entrepierna. Su pantalón le apretaba, podía notarse a kilómetros de distancia.

-N-no yo… Yo… D-debo… ir al baño. –Se levantó. ¡Oh, no!

-No lo creo.- Me coloqué encima de él. Su entrepierna se colocó justo donde quería, causándome un choque de placer. ¡Ah, cómo lo había extrañado! –No me importa si debo atarte a la cama y violarte, pero te juro que explotaré si no tengo sexo pero ya. –Tapé mi boca, sonrojada. ¡Mi lado pervertido en todo su esplendor!

El ojiverde soltó una risa. Me sujetó de las caderas y comenzó a moverse, causando un roce intenso en mi intimidad, por lo que gemí.

-Dios, hubieras dicho eso antes. Pensé que nunca tendríamos relaciones de nuevo. –Iba a contestarle cuando me besó profundamente, invadiendo mi boca con pasión. Correspondí el beso de manera inmediata, jugando con su lengua, necesitándolo. Quitó mi camisón de un tirón, y masajeó mis pechos, apretando mis pezones con suavidad y fuerza, una y otra vez. Suspiré contra sus labios, aquel contacto y jugueteo me humedecía, además de la sensación que su miembro causaba por encima de la ropa. Entretuvo su lengua con la mía durante un rato, hasta que decidió probar mi mentón y mi cuello, arrancándome pequeños suspiros cuando comenzó a morder mi piel. Besó mis hombros, e inmediatamente utilizó su lengua para tocar y exprimir mis pezones sin compasión. Cómo necesitaba esto. Gemí.

-¡Aaahh…! Moví un poco mis caderas. Me sentía tan mojada, que también había empapado mi ropa interior y su pijama. Sentí sus dientes apretar mi pezón, y gemí de nuevo. Mientras, él guio su mano a mi entrepierna por debajo de las bragas, y sus dedos comenzaron a resbalar mientras hacía circulitos en mi clítoris. Coloqué mis manos en la cabecera de la cama mientras Kentin me saboreaba. - ¡Aaahh…! C-continúa… K-Kentin… Aah…-Quitó su mano y se alejó un poco. Hizo que me hincara en el piso y él se levantó, quitando su pantalón y bóxer. Señaló su erección con una sonrisa.

-Además de saber besar, hay otro trabajo que lo haces muy bien, cariño. Así que ven y demuestra tus habilidades. –Soltó una risa. Con un sonrojo, acerqué mi boca a su miembro y comencé a lamerlo lentamente, humedeciendo toda su longitud. Gimió bajo, por lo que con mis manos acaricié sus testículos intentando hacer que soltara gruñidos más fuertes, pero sabía controlarse bien.

No por mucho. Esta vez, metí su miembro a mi boca hasta que la punta tocó mi garganta, y ahí lo mantuve. El calor y mi lengua masajeándolo suavemente le causaron, esta vez, un gemido audible.

-T-Twi… G-gaah…- Y entonces, comencé el trabajo arduo, sacándolo e introduciéndolo a mi cavidad bucal una y otra vez, primero con una velocidad moderada, aumentándola poco a poco. Sus gruñidos y jadeos inundaron la habitación. Sujetó mis cabellos y movió sus caderas.

Literalmente, estaba follando mi boca. No podía detenerse, lo sabía, por lo que solamente apreté mis labios contra él, y escuché su aviso de que iba a correrse. No quería que lo hiciera fuera, por lo que lo mantuve contra mí e incluso lo mordí suavemente, y con un gemido grave, dejó salir toda su esencia a mi boca.

Lo sacó, y jadeé mientras tragaba para poder respirar.

-Sabes tan bien, Kentin…-Le dije entre risas, relamiendo mis labios. Él me cargó y subió a la cama, abriendo mis piernas lo más que podía.

-Yo también quiero probarte, Twi. No seas injusta. –Arrancó mis bragas, e introdujo su lengua sin piedad, mientras que jugaba con mi clítoris con su dedo pulgar. Su lengua se movió dentro de mí estirando mis paredes, causándome oleadas de placer inexplicables. Sujeté mis piernas con fuerza mientras gemía, cerrando mis ojos.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡K-Ken…! ¡Aaaahhh! –Sacó su lengua, y pensé que introduciría alguno de sus dedos, pero no fue así. Me colocó de lado sobre la cama, abrió mis piernas y se posicionó en mi entrada, introduciendo su miembro con una estocada fuerte. Apreté las sábanas de la cama con fuerza y solté un grito. -¡D-DIOS KENTIN; AVISA! –Lo regañé.

-Perdona. No pude contenerme más. –Soltó una risa. Comenzó a mover sus caderas sin piedad, entrando y saliendo de mí con tanta fuerza como sus músculos lo permitían, causando el rechinido de la cama y el golpeteo de nuestros cuerpos. Jadeé, la sensación de tenerlo dentro era inexplicable, algo que extrañaba sentir. Sujetó una de mis piernas de manera que ahora tenía más acceso para entrar, y aumentó sus embestidas mientras jadeaba. Mis pechos rebotaban ante cada nueva estocada, gracias al embarazo habían crecido considerablemente. Kentin estrujó uno de ellos con fuerza, se detuvo un momento, y de nuevo bombeó con fuerza, arrancándome un grito.

-¡K-Kentin! ¡Ken, voy a correrme! ¡No aguanto! ¡A-Aaaahhh! –Avisé. El ojiverde sonrió, y entre jadeos, contestó aumentando la velocidad.

-¡Córrete conmigo, Twi! ¡Vamos, córrete para mí! –Obedecí. Su miembro tocó puntos sensibles en mí, dando lugar al clímax.

Y grité, llegando al tan ansiado orgasmo que extrañaba sentir. Un par de estocadas más que me hicieron estremecer, y llegó él, liberándose dentro. Y para callar su gemido, me besó con pasión, con fuerza, con amor.

Lo besé de igual manera, mientras mi respiración estaba tan acelerada que el aire me faltaba. Se separó un poco, y me abrazó con ternura, mientras tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te amo mucho, Twi. Mucho, mucho, mucho. –Reí. No le pude contestar en ese instante debido a lo acelerado de mi corazón, pero cuando me tranquilicé, le contesté.

-Y yo a ti, mi chico militar come galletas. –Levantó una ceja ante tan extraño apodo. -¿Qué? Es lo que eres, ¿No? –Se rio.

-Si, eso supongo. Gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa. Aun recuerdo que de niño, estar así contigo era lo que más deseaba. Tú no me hacías mucho caso, claro está, pero…- Solté una risa.

-Oh, cariño. ¿O sea que cuando eras Ken querías follarme duro contra la cama? –Se sonrojó.

-¡N-no era lo que quería decir! Me refiero a estar así, casados, tonta. N-no era un pervertido. –Bufó, molesto.

-Claro que no, ya lo sé. Eras el niño más tierno del mundo. –Lo abracé fuerte.

-Tengo tu edad, ¿Lo sabías? –Levantó una ceja.

-¿Enserio? Siempre pensé que eras de primaria…-Reí. Él hizo un puchero y besó mi frente.

-Ya, no me insultes, que sabes que me amas como a ningún otro. –Kentin el rudo había regresado. Creído. Sonreí, y besé sus labios con suavidad.

-Sí. Te amo, como a ningún otro. –Correspondió el beso, acariciando mi espalda.

-Sólo una pregunta. –

-¿Sí? –Lo miré curiosa.

-… ¿Por qué le pusiste Alexa a nuestra hija, Twi? –Sonreí traviesa.

-Por Alexy. Ya que me elegiste en vez de a él. –Se puso tan rojo como tomate.

-¡QUE NO ME GUSTA ALEXY, DEMONIOS! –

Le gustaba yo.

Pero siempre lo molestaría con ello.

* * *

**_Hermositoooooo, Kentin es tan asdasdas~_**

**_No tengo una jerarquía de favoritos. Primero está Castiel, el segundo lugar lo ocupan Nath, Lys, Kentin, Armin, Alexy y Leigh, y ya por último Dake y Dajan :v _**

**_Es decir, me gustan todos *-* Comenten! El próximo final será Armin, últimoooo :c_**

**_Por favor, lean "Mi querido príncipe", es CastielxSu, es nuevo y hermoso, lo amo._**

**_Espero que ustedes también lo amen, habrá lemon, comenten!_**

**_Nos leemos~ (Agreguen al face: Sucrette Nanami-chan)_**

**_By: Nana-chan_**


End file.
